I Never Told You
by littlerichellemead
Summary: Six years later, Sky Lorenzo returns to Beacon Hills after her father is brutally murdered. She never expected to find Derek Hale alive or to fall in love with him again. Rated M for lemons and language. IN PROCESS OF REWRITING/ FIXING.
1. Preface: Fire

_The heat was unbearable, and I knew I was dying. At first I thought it was only my fever, but then Uncle Peter came barging into my room screaming fire. He picked me up from the bed, and carried me downstairs. In my sick state, I became aware of the smoke in the house. A beam came crashing down from the roof and hit Uncle Peter in the head causing him to drop me. I hit the wooden floor with a thud._

_ As I laid on the floor, I heard screams. The panic startled me out of my sickness. I wobbly got up and got closer to Uncle Peter. I called his name, but he didn't answer. He was bleeding profusely from the wound caused by the beam. I tried moving the beam off of him, but it was too much for me. _

_ "Uncle Peter please wake up!" I coughed. What to do, I wondered. _

_ There was no way out. The door was blocked by fire, and I could not just leave without my family. I needed help. If only he was here._

_ "Derek!" I screamed before passing out next to Peter knowing we would all die._

_ I became aware of being in motion. I couldn't open my eyes, my eyelids felt heavy, but I managed to open them. I was in the backseat of a suburban. The driver, a man, was yelling angrily into his phone._

_ "How dare you?" _

_ "Derek…" I moaned before falling back into darkness. _


	2. Pain and Loss

**Hello, this is a message from the future! I am slowly fixing up mistakes I made on this story, expanding a little too. I see no point since I have other stories to write, but I am a perfectionist ;)**

* * *

><p><em>SkyPOV<em>

I parked my BMW motorcycle next to my dad's dark SUV inside the garage. I climbed off and removed my helmet. God, I hated wearing helmets. I liked it when the wind messed up my black hair; it made me look sexy. I chuckled at my own vanity and entered through the kitchen door. When I touched the door knob though, I felt a tightening in my stomach. Dad always came to greet me when he heard the bike.

I shrugged; he may have fallen asleep. I opened the door and heard Frank Sinatra still blaring in the living room. That explained why Dad didn't hear the bike; that man loved Mr. Sinatra far more than I did. Shaking my head and chuckling softly, I went to the kitchen and unpacked the groceries I had in my bag. Once I set the bags in the counter, I noticed the pasta was completely dry and overcooked. I turned off the stove and removed the pot setting it on the sink to cool off. Later, I would try to fix our dinner or perhaps order a pizza.

"Dad!" I shook my head in amusement. Can't rely on the old man to get dinner done anymore. "Next time, you go get the groceries, and I do the cooking."

No answer. No witty remark. Only dead and eerie silence. Even the music had stopped. The haunting melody of _I'll Be Seeing You _no longer played causing my ears to ring with the abrupt stillness and silence.

"Dad?" I asked more cautiously this time as a frown began to form and my breathing picked up. The lights suddenly went off throughout the house while my heart sank to the floor. "Dad?" I called softly this time.

Going into huntress mode, I grabbed a knife from the counter and walked slowly towards the nearest room: the living room. The house was still with no sound but that of my footsteps barely touching the ground. Could this be another one of Dad's sick training sessions? No, there was nothing else for him to teach me. Someone must have broken in but there was no sign of struggle that is until I rounded the corner and was met by a gruesome image. I clamped my mouth with my hand. All over the living room was blood. My father lay on the floor missing an arm and his neck torn apart. I dropped the knife knowing it wouldn't help me. Out of my leather boots I pulled out a small gun loaded with wolfsbane bullets.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" I forced myself to sound fearless even though I was freaking out at seeing my dad torn to pieces. But revenge was in order. "You want a piece of me?"

"I do." A deep voice came from behind me. I turned and fired the gun but hit no one. "You look very delicious Sky."

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked my voice shaking at the end.

"Awh, you break my heart." A shadow moved in my peripheral vision. I turned my gun and fired, missing again. "Stop firing Sky. You don't want to attract the cops do you?"

"Answer me bastard or I will call the cops on your ass!" I would have smacked my forehead at that moment for my stupid remark. Best not to get humans involved.

"What are you going to tell them?" He chuckled. "That a werewolf attacked you?"

"Who the fuck are you!" I yelled moving towards the door. Maybe out in the street I could be safer. I doubt this man would risk discovery.

"Don't leave so soon." The voice came directly from behind me. I could feel the intruder's body heat and breath down my neck.

I turned to fire again, but the bastard grabbed my gun bending my wrist in an unnatural way I feared he would break it. He didn't; the pain did cause me to drop my gun to the ground which is what he wanted. Still grasping my wrist, he twisted my arm behind my back turning me so that my back was against him. I gasped at the sharp pain on my shoulder and wrist.

"Hmm, you smell delicious." With his free hand, he pulled my hair aside and ran his tongue up and down my neck.

Swallowing the disgust, I maneuvered a little and kicked him in the gut with the sole of my shoe, but he didn't release his hold. Instead he turned me and smashed my forehead against the wall. I felt blood running down my face, and I thought I would pass out just then from the blow. He let me go, for he knew I wouldn't be fighting anymore. I fell on the floor dizzy and disoriented my vision slightly blurry. My limbs felt heavy, and briefly I considered giving up. I had nothing to fight for, but I saw my gun within reaching distance and though I didn't have the strength to get up I crawled towards it, but, seeing my intentions, he kicked it further from me. He kneeled in front of me and the lights from the street came streaming through the big bay window above us lighting up his features. My breath caught when I saw who he was.

"Surprised to see me?" A man I thought dead sneered maliciously. Two thoughts collided in my head as I heard sirens in the distance: One, my father was dead. Two, Uncle Peter was alive and a murderer. I allowed the darkness to overtake me not before shedding a couple of tears at the terrible turn my life had taken.

_DPOV_

*Six years ago*

_Laura and I panicked when we saw the fire trucks turning into the drive way to our house. She stepped on the gas catching up to them as they were already battling the flames consuming our home and our family. I almost broke the car door in my attempt to get off quickly. Laura and I both ran towards the house, but we were stopped by cops. A line had been set up the officials keeping the onlookers at bay. _

_"You can't go any further son," the officer grasps my arm. I could easily break from his hold but was too stunned to remember my strength._

_"Oh God," Laura crumbled to her knees next to me as she sobbed._

_The firefighters went in and out bringing several bodies along with them. Laura cried harder at the sight of the burned bodies. Everything around me seemed to move in slow motion, and I couldn't react until I saw her body or hoped to not see it. An EMT seemed to realize I was the one in control and motioned me to go talk to him._

_"We found a man by the stairs. He is not completely burned, so if you could do your best to identify him that would be a lot of help."_

_He led me to a stretcher, and I recognized Uncle Peter. The right side of his face was completely disfigured and he seemed to hold more injuries._

_"Did you check upstairs?" I numbly asked the EMT. "A, uh, cousin was up there." _

_"We checked the entire house; we did not find anyone upstairs. Sorry son, maybe she was with the others."_

_"The others?" I didn't like the way he said "the others."_

_"I'm sorry to tell you this son, but this man," he pointed at Uncle Peter. "Is the only survivor."_

_I turned without another word and ran into the woods. After a couple of minutes I stopped and dropped to my knees._

_"No!" I screamed not capable of voicing my pain. "Sky!" I crumbled face down as the pain ripped my heart apart. Not only had I lost my family; I had lost the love of my life. _

_SkyPOV_

I woke up to the constant and familiar beeping of a machine. Opening my eyes, I found myself in a hospital bed hooked to an IV and several other machines. Needles, was my first thought. I hate needles. My head throbbed persistently; instinctively I reached up to my forehead only to find gauze covering a wound I can't recall receiving. In fact, I couldn't remember how I got to the hospital. As I sat up, I was met by a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Shh," the nurse pushed me back down. "Don't try any sudden movements, honey." She gave me a pearly and reassuring smile. "Relax." She tried to be soothing, but I hated being told to relax. It made me freak out even more.

"What… How…" I couldn't be reassured or placated. I couldn't remember the events that led me to the hospital. And I was desperate to find out how I ended up here.

"Shh," the nurse held my hand and gave a couple of gentle pats. "You were brought here by your neighbor. Would you like to see him?"

"My neighbor?" Stephen. It had to have been Stephen but why would he bring me to the hospital and not… "Where's my dad? I want to see my dad." Why was he not here? He should.

The nurse looked at me with pity in her deep brown eyes. Immediately, she looked away before whispering the two words that would shatter my heart again. "He's dead."

It took me a couple of minutes to process what she just said. My father? Dead? No. He was tougher than nails. He couldn't possibly be dead. I blinked several times as hazy images and details of blood and red glowing eyes flashed through my mind. It was a nightmare. It had to be. But I knew better. Nightmares often come to life.

"That's bullshit." I got up shoving her hands away. This woman didn't know my father; he wouldn't die. "Why would you say that you psycho bitch?" It wasn't possible. I threw my legs over the bed my bare feet hitting the cold tile floor abruptly. I wouldn't accept his death until I saw it with my own eyes.

"Please, stay in bed and relax, Miss Lorenzo." She tried to coax me and pull me back on the bed.

"Don't fucking tell me to relax!" I shoved her away and pulled out all the tubes connected to my body. "I want to see my father, goddamn it." He's not dead, I kept repeating to myself. He was the last family I had. I couldn't lose him.

I saw the nurse press a button as I neared the door. Before I put my hand on the door knob, it opened. A cop and Stephen walked in.

"Stephen!" I sighed relieved. Finally someone would explain to that crazy bitch that my father was not dead. "Where's my dad? You need to call my dad and tell him I'm at the hospital."

Stephen looked at the cop, then at the nurse, and then back at me with the same pity the nurse had looked at me earlier.

"I'm sorry Sky but," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Your dad is dead. He was murdered last night. I heard gunshots. Called the police and when I went into your house I found you by the front door with a wound in your head, and your father…"

"Shut up!" It all came rushing back to me with extreme clarity. My father, torn to pieces by… someone I considered family. "I need to get out of here." I said to no one in particular.

After much fighting and arguing, the hospital discharged me. They didn't want a mentally unstable person around no doubt. It all served my purpose. I had to get home and see for myself that I was once again alone. Stephen drove me home. We went into the house through the patio entrance. I was barely aware of Stephen trying to coax me into going to bed. I told him to fuck off. I wasn't being fair. He was only trying to help. After a lot of begging to leave me alone, he left me to mourn.

When night came, I walked downstairs and sat on them trying to give myself the strength to inspect the main living room where everything had happened. After a while, I headed towards the front of the house and turned right. The sunshine colored walls and the carpet had ugly stains of slowly fading crimson. Yellow tape covered a certain area where my dad's body was found lying in front of the flat screen next to the knocked over glass coffee table and broken lamps. I shut my eyes tightly feeling tears run down my cheeks.

After I cried my eyes out, I raced up to my room on the third floor and began packing. As soon as I put my father to rest, I would go hunting. That sadistic bastard would pay; I knew exactly where to find him. I was going to raise hell in Beacon Hills.


	3. Together All Alone

_DPOV_

I had gotten out of my last class and was rummaging through the fridge when my phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans. It was a call from Beacon Hills. A month ago, Laura had gone back to Beacon Hills to do who knows what. I expected it to be a call from her. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Derek," Sheriff Stilinski began. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Goddamn, not this again. More bad news which will without a doubt shatter the small peace I had reached.

"It's your sister." He paused and my stomach tightened. "She's dead."

Sheriff Stilinski said something else, but I was far away. I was back to the day I lost my family and the true love of my life six years ago.

_Laura held my hand as we sat in the private investigator's office. After the information the sheriff gave us of Sky's body being missing, Laura wanted to hire an investigator. For several days, I refused because I didn't want to get my hopes up. Of course after much persuasion, Laura managed to fill me with hope. If Sky was alive somewhere, he would find her, or if she was dead, he could find her body, and we could put her to rest. Today, he would tell us what he had found out. _

_"Relax. I'm sure he has good news." Laura tried to reassure me giving my hand a gentle squeeze._

_I could argue against that. We had hired him only a couple of weeks ago, and he already concluded the case. The investigator entered the office with a thin folder in his hand. He sat down and opened the folder. The PI, Donovan, cleared his throat as he pretended to read his file. _

_"After weeks of investigation," he began meeting my eyes briefly. "I found a certificate of death of your cousin. Skylar Emilia Hale was declared dead hours before the fire. She was diagnosed with Scarlett fever a little too late. She couldn't be saved. I'm sorry."_

_He handed us a copy of the death certificate; I couldn't look at it. Laura held in her shaking hands for a couple of minutes. I stayed silent burying my face in my hands. I wanted to rip this man's throat out even though I knew he had done his job, but I needed someone to blame. Someone other than me for giving Kate Argent the information she needed to literally bring hell to earth._

_"That makes no sense." Laura rubbed my back gently as she frowned at the certificate in her hands. "Who took her to the hospital if all of our relatives died in the fire? Why we were not informed of this? Where is her body? This is just not making any sense."_

_I turned my gaze on the investigator. His heartbeat became fast and irregular. He had been lying, and my sister just caught him. I straightened up in my chair ready to launch myself at him and demand answers._

_"Tell the truth." I growled. "Where is Sky!" I banged my fists on the table unsure of when I rose to my feet._

_"Like I said Skylar Hale was declared dead. I-I- ran into a dead end. I found the certificate that declared her death and that's where the trail ended. I cannot find anything about a Skylar Hale." His face turned crimson and he swallowed loudly as I glared down at him. _

_"Goddamn!" I stood up. "I am paying you to find her and you come to me with the bullshit that you cannot find her? Is it not your job to find missing people?"_

_"Mr. Hale," he loosened his tie, nervous. "Please relax. I did the best I could. I had several colleagues help me, but alas we all came to a dead end. You might as well declare her dead."_

_I grabbed his tie and pulled him close, getting into his personal space. "She is not dead!" I growled not sure if I was trying to convince myself or Donovan. _

_"Derek," Laura placed her hand on my shoulder. "Let go of him. He did his best, but it didn't work. We could try another investigator. Maybe someone else will be able to find her body."_

_After battling to control my anger, I let go of him and stormed out of the office. As soon as we arrived to the apartment we were staying, I punched the wall and cried out for Sky. My Sky with her blue and innocent eyes, her jet black hair, smooth skin, and small frame was gone. I had taken her for granted and now she was gone._

_Laura wrapped her hands around my torso and buried her face between my shoulder blades. Soon enough, I felt moisture in my shirt, and I knew she was crying. Sky and Laura had been like sisters. All this time, I have been selfish drowning in my own sorrow completely disregarding my sister's feelings. She was hurting too just as much as I was. I turned around and enveloped Laura in my arms. Together we drowned in our misery and loneliness. It was just the two of us._

And now, it was just me. Laura was dead. I had no one in the world. Determined to find the culprit, which I had feeling was an Argent, of my sister's death, I packed up immediately. I had to return to Beacon Hills; New York and college be damned. For years I held back on my revenge for fear my sister would pay the consequences of my actions. But now that she was gone, there was no one for me to fear would get hurt. Perhaps if I had killed all the hunters I could, Laura would be alive now. Dismissing that thought, I purchased a one way ticket to Beacon Hills at the airport. The time had finally come to avenge my family.

_Sky POV_

I paced around the empty house. Palm Springs didn't feel like home anymore. Honestly, nowhere felt like home. I had no one. The three story house felt small as if the walls were closing in on me. Sitting on the stairs, I recalled the first couple of days I lived here with Dad. Those days weren't easy. I hated myself for letting my family die, and I longed to have them all back. For so long I refused to give Dad a chance to get close to me. It didn't help that he freaked me out a little because, well, at first he was a complete stranger despite our spontaneous meetings which I later found he had planned.

_"Where's Derek?" I asked my father, who was more of a stranger back then, after he had rescued me from the fire and taken me to the hospital in Palm Springs. "And Laura? I want to see them."_

_"You can't see them again." He said softly after struggling internally. _

_"Why?" I panicked wondering if this man was going to hurt me. _

_"I won't hurt you." He seemed to have read the fear in my eyes. "I am your dad." He finishes with a barely audible whisper as if the words would break me, which they did. _

_"No you are not. My dad died a long time ago." I yelled even though my throat hurt from all the smoke I had breathed in. _

_"No sweetie. Your mom told you that to protect you." His face twisted in a grimace of pain and possibly shame. _

_"Protect me from what or who?" His confusing words raise many questions in my head, which was throbbing. _

_"From me." He tried to touch me and comfort me, but I wasn't about to let him. _

_"Take me to Derek now!" I screamed terrified. Derek had promised over and over he would protect me. Where was he now? Why wasn't he here to take me away from this man? _

_"I can't, Sky." He said with sorrow in his voice and tears glistening in his deep brown eyes. "He died in that fire." _

_My world came crashing down. That explained why Derek wasn't here. Violent sobs ripped through my body shaking the bed as reality sunk in. Derek, the Hales, my family, they were all gone. How could they be gone? _

_"Shh…" Dante raised his hand, and I recoiled as far as I could. "I'm sorry I know he meant a lot to you. You were raised together like cousins."_

_"I love him." At the young age of thirteen, I could proclaim with certainty that Derek was my all even if I was never his all. _

_"I know. But you have me. I will protect you." He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. This time, I didn't pull away. I needed the comfort._

Even though my father never understood entirely what Derek meant to me, or exactly how much I loved him, Dad always tried been there for me. He whipped my tears away whenever the nightmares would plague me. He'd hug me when I shivered every time the memory of losing the Hales, losing Derek, would hit me. Today, there was no one to comfort me. Once again, I was truly and devastatingly alone. Or perhaps not. The front door opened abruptly, and I hastily wiped my tears away.

"Skylie," Stephen called softly as if talking to a wounded animal, which I sort of was. His lips turned up in a sad smile as he slowly made his way to the stairs and sat down next to me placing his left hand on my knee giving it a gentle squeeze. "Baby, you look like shit."

"Thanks," I muttered chuckling softly. Silence settled between us. It wasn't uncomfortable because we both knew there was nothing we could say that would make this situation better. We went through this before when his mother passed just the previous year. Still, I appreciated his presence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked suddenly shifting his body to look directly at me. "Skylie, your dad wouldn't want you to put yourself in harm's way."

I swallowed the knot in my throat before speaking. I wanted to sound fearless and strong because I didn't want to leave Stephen full of worry. "Dad is dead. I have put my revenge on hold for him. Not anymore. Peter and the Argents will pay." I turned to meet his eyes. "I will make them pay."

He sighed defeated, for he knew once my mind was made up, no human or deity could change it. "Can I at least accompany you? You'll need the back up."

I shook my head fervently and rose to my feet. "I don't want you to get hurt besides this is _my _revenge. Thank you, though. I love you, Stevie, and I'll miss you. Please take care." I kissed his forehead and descended the stairs grabbing the last suitcase in the foyer. With my hand on the door knob, I turned to look around the house for the last time.

"Goodbye Skylie," Stephen waved from the top of the stairs. Even from the distance, I could see his eyes glistening with tears. "Please be careful."

"I will," I smiled reassuringly and opened the door. "Oh, take care of the spider flowers for me won't you?"

"I promise." He nodded and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. "Go on. You have some werewolf and hunter ass to kick." He smiled half-heartedly.

I chuckled and left before I started to cry. From now on, I was on my own. Sure Stephen would drop everything and join me in Beacon Hills, but as I told him, I didn't want him to get hurt. I couldn't bear more people I loved getting hurt. Shutting the door behind me, I climbed on the car and silently said goodbye to the life I once knew. I said goodbye to the last piece of safe haven I had. As I drove away though, I felt determination. The time for revenge had come.


	4. I Never Told You

**Warning: this chapter contains some sexual/mature content. **

* * *

><p><em>SkyPOV<em>

The drive to Beacon Hills was about two hours. The entire drive, I tried to think of ways I would go about finding Peter Hale. How do you find a person who is dead to the world? According to my father, the Hales died in the fire that night. All of them. Obviously, that was a shitload because I was pretty sure I saw Peter Hale in my house a couple of nights ago after he had ripped my father and my life apart.

I planned on staying in my Dad's house, but I found it to be occupied by a woman and her son. They apparently owned it too. I found myself a pretty little condo in the outskirts of Beacon Hills, as far away as it could possibly be from the burned Hale house. Being in the same town brought back memories; both good and bad. I remembered giggling like crazy with Laura as she told me of her latest admirer. I remembered stalking Derek when he was on dates. He usually caught me with his whole superhuman hearing and smelling. He would get raging mad, but I didn't like his dates. Specially that slut.

_"Derek," I whined as he got ready to go out. "Why are you still going out with her?"_

_He ignored me and sprayed more cologne on him. Was he trying to kill me? He looked really hot in his black short sleeved shirt, black tight jeans, and sneakers. His hair was messy as always. His green eyes seemed to glow tonight. He didn't need to smell delicious on top of that. He raised his arms and ran his hands through his hair trying to fix it a bit. His muscles flexed, and I got a view of his stomach. God, I wanted to bake cookies and lick them right off of his chest. _

_I looked away blushing. Should a thirteenth year think this way? I felt him move closer to where I sat on his bed. He sat down next to me and with his index finger he tilted my face, so I could look at him. _

_"Don't be jealous." He whispered._

_"I'm not jealous." I huffed and walked out of his room. Who was I kidding? I was raging inside. There was something off about that Kate woman. Every time she caught me looking at her touching Derek, she would purposely kiss him. I hated her, and I hated her even more when I finally found out she was Kate Argent. A hunter. _

_I tried warning Derek that she had an agenda, but he was head over heels for her. _

_"We are beyond a petty fight between us and them." Was all he said when I told whom who she was. "Besides, what do you care?" _

_I cared more than I'd liked. I knew my feelings inside and out. I couldn't tell him that; he would feel scared at the intensity of my feelings. _

_"I love you, Derek Hale." I would whisper every night before going to sleep._

Oh Derek, I never told you. The wound in my chest deepened the more I thought of him. Honestly, I had to move on. I mean, I should always remember him fondly as the cousins we had to pretend to be, but I had to find a man. Someone, anyone who could make me feel alive again and would make me forget his name, hell I wouldn't mind forgetting my own name. I sighed and quit unpacking. Tomorrow, I would go to the police and find out if Peter had survived. If not, I would seek out his "grave" and see where that lead me. For now, all I had left was drown in my own self-pity.

_DPOV_

Memories of Sky seemed to still be stitched to every piece of town. I saw her everywhere, giggling with Laura and her friends, riding her bike through town stopping to talk to everyone. I drove by the hotel where she caught me with one of my dates in a situation. I despised myself for causing her so much pain that night and many other nights or when I went out with that woman and ignored Sky's warnings.

_"Kate," I moaned as she kept moving up and down on top of me. I was so close to coming inside her when the door to the hotel room opened. _

_In the doorway I saw a pale, sick looking and devastated Sky. Kate looked back at her not stopping her movements. If anything she began to ride me with more force while I tried to get up. _

_"Kate, stop." I growled. _

_She finally did, but Sky had already taken off. I quickly put my boxers and jeans on and ran after Sky. I saw her running and took off after her. _

_"Sky!" I yelled after her. She didn't even look back. She kept running. _

_I went back to the hotel room and found Kate lying in bed with a smirk on her face. _

_"Did you tell her where to find us?" I put on my shirt and grabbed my car keys._

_"No." She giggled giving herself away. "You know what a little fucking stalker that bitch is."_

_"Do not talk about her like that!" I grabbed her jaw and growled in her face. _

_"Don't touch me you mutt!" She spat back. "Where are you going?" _

_I didn't reply and just shut the door to the room on my way out. I drove home still looking around to find her. She shouldn't be out this late at night all by herself. Something could happen to her, and it would be my fault. I didn't see her on the way home. _

_I opened the door to the house and was already climbing up the stairs when Uncle Peter came out of Sky's room. _

_"Hey Derek," he held a tray with a cup and a bottle of medicine. "How was your date?"_

_"Where's Sky?"_

_"She is in her room." He sighed. "She has a bit of fever. Don't wake her up!" He called to me as I opened the door to her room._

_She was hiding under the covers, but I knew she was awake. She sniffled and hiccupped at the same time. She was crying. I sat down at the foot of her bed and she went even more still. _

_"I know you are not sleeping." I told her placing my hand on her ankle over the covers. She pulled back. "Sky, we need to talk."_

_"Get the fuck out of my room!" She sat up abruptly and looked at me._

_Her eyes were puffy; her face clammy with sweat, and the color her face usually held was nonexistent. Had I done that to her?_

_"Are you ok?" Cue mental head slap. _

_"Didn't you hear me?" She sneered. "Get the fuck out of my room, you-you- man whore!" _

_She laid back down on her bed and covered herself with the covers. _

_"Sky, talk to me." I pleaded moving to kneel next to her. _

_"I hate you Derek Hale." She answered me without emotion. "Leave before I tell Uncle Peter you were with that Argent slut." _

_I laid my hand on her shoulder. That was a mistake. She leapt up from her bed with a speed I didn't think she possessed and began shrieking at me._

_"Don't touch me! Not after you have touched her! You disgust me Derek Hale." Her words stabbed at my heart, and I felt an unexplainable pain. "I. Hate. You." _

_With that she stormed off probably to find Laura. I sat on her bed feeling empty. What was that feeling? _

That feeling I felt long ago, I felt it today: heartbreak intensified by six years of not seeing her. Oh Sky, I never told you.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: the reunion. Woot woot! I have been dying to write that part. There will be some drama, some sappy and cute moments, and maybe some sexual tension. Ha-ha. <strong>


	5. Ghost

**I know you don't want to hear the author ramble, but I just wanted to give quick thanks for the wonderful reviews! : ) Your reviews make me smile and inspire me to keep writing. Thanks! 3 On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>SPOV <em>

I drove to the police station early in the morning. Several teens made their way to school in bikes or walking. I smiled watching them fool around and laugh. They had no idea of the dark monsters that lurked at night. I grimaced thinking of Peter and how he had betrayed me. I thought he truly loved me, for he had acted like a father and even mother figure when my own mother died and my father was AWOL.

I shook my head. There was no time for sadness, there could only be hate and desire to avenge my father. I finally arrived at the police station. I took a deep breath before I got out of the car. I was rummaging through my purse for my glasses. Since I was not looking where I was going, I ran into someone. The contents in my purse spilled everywhere and I bent down to pick up my stuff as the other person did the same.

"I-I-I'm sorry," a guy stammered. "I wasn't looking."

"It's all right. No blood, no foul." I looked up at the stranger and was met by a cute baby face and gorgeous brown eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Really, I am so sorry. I am running late for class, and…"

"Stop," I said amused at his shyness. "It's all right; I was the one who was not looking. Anyway, don't let me hold you any longer. Get to class."

"Ok." He said taking a few steps to his left. "Hmm, I'm sorry again."

"Don't worry about it." I reassured him.

As I began to walk, he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Huh," he turned red. "What's your name?"

"Sky," I chuckled while I extended my hand out to him. "Skylar Lorenzo."

"I'm Stiles." He shook my hand. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Nice to meet you Stiles." He was absolutely adorable. In a brotherly way. "Can I have my hand back?" I asked since he hadn't let of it.

"Oh, sorry." He let go and stood there staring at his shoes.

"I thought you were in a hurry?" I laughed. How weird. I hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Right." He turned and pointed behind him. "I should go. Hmm, will I see you again?"

"I'm sure you will." I winked at him. "This is a small town." I turned around and walked towards the entrance of the police station.

My smile fell off as soon as I turned my back to him. Had I just been flirting? This was not the time to flirt. I was on a mission, and top of it all he didn't look more than sixteen years old! I shook my head as I opened the door and entered the police station. I looked around to see if I could find anyone to help me. I felt a breeze blow my hair as the door opened. A tall and broad man went around me and went straight to the main desk. I walked to main desk as well and stood behind him. I was simply looking around when I saw it and my heart broke once again.

_DPOV_

Sheriff Stilinski wanted to meet me at the police station to hear the full report of my sister's death. I arrived early in the morning wanting to get this over with. I opened the door to the police station and was met by the back of a tiny girl with dark hair. I went around her annoyed at her for standing in the doorway like a fool. I went directly to the main desk and asked for Sheriff Stilinski. The officer sitting behind the desk got up and headed to the back offices.

I looked up at the billboard in front of me with nothing else to do. I didn't expect to see her photo there. The photo of my sister was under the section of recently found dead. I was transfixed in her image that I didn't notice when a girl came to stand to my left. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk. Honestly rude people these days. I looked away not even thinking about acknowledging her presence when I heard a familiar noise: a sniff and a hiccup. Was I going insane? I was hearing her cry. I knew it was her cry; I had heard it countless times.

I looked at the photo of Laura once again bracing myself for whatever was coming next. I looked to my left and knew it was her.

"Sky…" I whispered as the frail girl looked up answering to the name.

I was met by beautiful light blue eyes. I was looking at a ghost.

_SPOV_

I was looking at a ghost; his ghost to be exact. Wide green eyes stared at me. I did what my father had taught me: _When you can't handle a situation, turn around and run like hell. _So I did exactly that. I turned around and ran like hell out of the police station.

"Sky!" I head him call after me, and I felt a strong sense of déjà vu.

I don't know how the hell I made it to my car with my legs feeling like jelly and my head in turmoil. I leaned on my car dizzy and breathless.

"Sky." He startled me. I didn't look back. "Please." He spoke with tangible pain. "Please let it be you."

I felt his hand in my shoulder. Electricity coursed through my body and my legs gave out. I fell to the floor, sobbing. He kneeled next to me, and I finally looked up.

"Derek." I croaked.

* * *

><p><strong>I got you didn't I? You thought Sky and Derek ran into each other in the parking lot. Nope. I will begin introducing our other characters. Now, cue squealing! I am done with my homework and studying so I will probably update three times tonight. Let's hope my creative juices keep flowing and my roommate does not distract me with her shenanigans. Tell me would you like a whole chapter in Derek point of view? <strong>


	6. Next to You

**Warning: hot stuff ;) **

* * *

><p><em>DPOV<em>

I hugged her to me and allowed myself to cry. I was not one to cry often or show emotion, but I had gotten her back. By some miracle, Sky was alive, and she was right here next to me.

"It is you." I ran my hands through her beautiful and long black hair. "It is you. It is you."

She said nothing but kept sniffing and hiccupping in her special way of crying. I picked her up and carried her in my arms to my car. I placed her gently in the hood of the car. I spread her legs so that I could lean closer and hug her tighter. I rubbed her back, I buried my nose in her hair, looked at her while running my hands through her face. I could not get enough of her.

Suddenly, she pushed me away and climbed off the car. My arms ached for not having her in them. I approached her and tried to hug her, but she pushed me.

"Don't touch me." Her voice shook. "How… What… You are not here. I'm dreaming."

"You are not dreaming. I'm here, next to you. You are here, next to me." Once again I moved closer to her, and once again she pushed me. "Why are you pushing me away? You are hurting me."

"You want to talk about hurt? About pain? What the fuck do you know about pain? You know shit!" She stalked off to her car.

I pulled her arm and forced her into the car. I didn't care that I was in the middle of the police station parking lot; I wasn't going to let her go. It was easy to get her in the car. I drove over to our house or what remained of it anyway. As soon as I parked the car, she got off the car and tore into the woods.

"Sky!" I ran after her. "Stop being so goddamn childish!" I caught up to her easily and we fell to the ground.

She was lying on her back, and I was on top of her. I became aware of just how close we were and a burning that began in my heart and spread to my pants. I tried hard to ignore it and concentrated on keeping her in the right now.

"We need to talk." I growled.

"I don't want to." She practically whined. "I want to get on with my life."

"I need to know how you are alive. All these years, I thought I lost you." I hid my face in her neck and she stiffened. God, she hated me. "Please, let's talk. Once we are done talking I'll… let you go if you still don't want to see me. Please?"

We looked into each other's eyes, and then she nodded. I slowly got off of her, and sat down on the ground. She sat up and looked away from me.

"Tell me everything." She said emotionless.

I sighed and told her everything. I told her how Laura and I came from school that day only to find the house on fire. I told her how I had hired a private investigator to find her. I told her that after high school, I left Beacon Hills not capable of staying in a place that held so many memories and pain. I told her everything up until the day I received the phone call that Laura had died. By the time I ended my story, Sky was truly weeping. I resisted the urge to hold her in my arms knowing she would just push me away.

"Now," I said once she had calmed down a bit. "Can you tell me how you are here right now?"

"Hmm," she sniffed and looked straight ahead as she began. "I was rescued by my dad. It turns out he was married to another woman but left her the day of the fire. He thought all of you had died, so he had to protect me from whoever had started the fire. We moved to Palm Springs. He gave me his last name, and forged papers declaring Skylar Hale dead.

"We lived happily, as happy as one can be after living a trauma. I learned dad's business: hunting. Besides a couple of killings of dangerous werewolves, we lived somewhat of a normal and peaceful life. Up until…" She paused biting her lip. Was it wrong that I found that attractive? "Up until he was murdered. I came here to… I don't know." Her heartbeat picked up and she began to cry again.

This time, I couldn't resist and I hugged her. And just like I thought she would, she pushed me away.

"Don't touch me." She got up and walked a few steps away from me before turning towards me. "What makes you think you can touch me? After all that you have done to me?"

"Why are we reliving the past? Are you not happy that I am alive?"

"Of course I am!" I wanted to smile at her words. She didn't completely hate me. "But you have hurt me deeply Derek. You…" She stopped and ran her hands through her messy hair.

"What? Tell me."

"It doesn't matter. It's stupid that I am here reproaching you for not loving me the way that I did." She laughed a bitter laugh. "I could not force you to love me."

"You did not force me." I moved closer to her.

"I don't understand."

I cupped her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine before she could push me away. I began by brushing my lips against hers, but when she parted her lips, I went in. I bit her bottom lip, hard. I ran my tongue through her bottom lip to soothe the bite I gave her. My hands moved from her face down to her breasts. I grabbed them through her shirt and gave them a squeeze. She moaned and opened her mouth further. I thrust my tongue inside her mouth and was met by her own.

I kept running my hands down her body. I moved them back to her lower back and brought her closer to me. I wanted her to feel my erection and just how crazy she made me. I cupped her cute little ass and pulled her up in my arms. She quickly wrapped her legs around my torso and began running her hands through my hair. I pushed her against a tree as we kept kissing and touching everywhere.

"Derek." She spoke breathlessly as I ran my tongue down her neck and she arched her back exposing her breasts to me.

"I want you Sky." I told her as I snuck my hand inside her shirt and her bra and squeezed her nipples. "I want you so much. I need to be inside you."

She looked into my eyes and I saw her lust and desire. She wanted this just as much I did.

"Take me." She said pulling my lips to her once again.

I didn't need another command from her. I ran to the back to house with her still in my arms. I tore up the stairs to the only room that had not been damaged completely: her room. I laid her down on the bed and began to savagely rip her clothes off. I left her in her underwear only. I stared at her and her perfect body. She became impatient and sat up taking my own clothes off. She ran her hands down my chest and rubbed my crutch over my pants. I groaned imagining what her fingers felt like around my length.

She finally unbuttoned my pants and dropped my boxers to the ground without any more hesitation. She gasped at the sight of my erection. She looked up at me with innocence in her eyes, and I realized that she had never done it before. The realization that I was going to be her first made me heart beat faster and my erection to get harder if that was possible.

"I will be gentle. I promise." I assured her I pushed her back down on the bed.

I took off her bra and began rubbing her breasts and running my tongue over her nipples. As I worked on her nipples, I moved my left hand down. I slipped two fingers inside her panties and then inside her vagina. We both gasped when my fingers went inside.

"You are so wet." I groaned.

I slowly pulled my fingers in and out, and saw her face contort in a mixture of pleasure and pain. After a while, she began to moan loudly. Her moans drove me crazy and all I wanted was to be inside her. I pulled my fingers out completely and licked them off. She tasted so good. I ripped her panties off not feeling like I could control myself anymore.

I wrapped her legs around my torso.

"Look at me." I told her placing my erection close to her entrance.

She opened her eyes and I entered her slowly. Her eyes rolled back. "Don't close them." I practically begged her. "I want to drown in you."

As she looked at me, I began thrusting in and out of her. I groaned and growled like an animal as I moved faster.

"God, you are so tight." I was so close to release, but I wanted her to come first. I wanted her first time to be memorable.

I moved my hand between our bodies and began rubbing her clit. A few seconds later she screamed. She screamed my name.

"Derek!" She arched her back and grabbed the bed sheets in her tiny fists. Her face was glorious as she came and that drove me to my own climax.

"I love you Sky!" I proclaimed as I came.

We laid on the bed, sweaty and satisfied. I wrapped her in my arms and I loved having her next to me.

"I love you Skylar." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Derek." I didn't know if she actually said it or I was already dreaming. Regardless, I was happy with my love next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is that for a reunion? Naughty Derek. Lol. I know I said I would update at least three times tonight, but I only had two hours of sleep last night; I am hitting the sac early. I apologize, but I probably won't be updating until Wednesday :( Sorry! <strong>


	7. Werewolves

**All right now let's see what Sky has to say about the passionate night she and Derek had ;)**

**Warning: possibly more hot stuff. **

* * *

><p><em>SPOV<em>

I opened my eyes and was staring straight at the sleeping face of the most gorgeous man alive: Derek Hale. I still couldn't believe he was alive or that we just had had sex. My first time too! I closed my eyes sleepily and smiled remembering last night. He had made me feel just so damn good and loved. He had told me over and over again that he loved me. I sighed happily and snuggled closer to him, which was hard given that he had me completely wrapped in his arms, and fell asleep again.

I woke up when I felt his fingers make small circles on my lower back. I tried staying still so he wouldn't stop.

"You are awake." He stated kissing my head. Of course he felt my breathing change.

"Have you just been creepily staring at me?" I laughed.

"Can you blame me?" He trailed soft kisses from my ear to my neck. "You are so beautiful."

"Stop it," I smacked him playfully giggling. "I need to leave." I said after several minutes of us making out and touching.

"What?" He sounded alarmed. "Why?"

"Hmm, I have some things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Settle some things out with a lawyer."

"Oh. I didn't tell you how sorry I am that your father is dead. What happened?"

I sat up on the bed. Should I tell him about Peter? What if he was in league with him? Oh shit. I just made love to a possible accomplice of the murderer of my father. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"I seriously have to go." I got out of bed.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have asked. Please don't leave."

Goddamn. I was so confused. One side of me, the side that loved Derek and could feel him so close and wanted to repeat what had happened last night, told me that he couldn't possibly be in league with Peter. The other side of me, the rational and cold blooded hunter, told me that anyone was a guilty until proven innocent. I had to leave and clear my mind. I didn't want to blow it with him.

"I'm not going anywhere." I turned around and ran my hands over his chiseled and hard chest all the way to his hair. I grabbed his hair and pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately reassuring him that I was his. "I'm just going to meet that lawyer and then I'll come back to you." I smiled at him.

"Good." He picked me up wrapping my legs around him. We were still naked, so I felt him get hard. "I want to do more things with you and to you." He growled kissing me roughly.

I bit his lips, hard. I had to show him that despite me being his, he wasn't completely in control. God, werewolves and their dominant nature. However, my biting his lips seemed to have turned him on more than anything. He pushed me against the wall. He ran his tongue all over my body, and I melted at his touch. I began to feel a burning down in my core. My breathing picked up as he moved down close to my vagina.

"Derek," I gasped. "I have to go."

"You might want to stay for this." He smiled up at me.

He kneeled down while grabbing my legs in a sitting position while still pinning me against the wall. His muscles contracted as he held all my weight.

"Are you ready?" He didn't even wait for my response, not that I was capable of forming one, when he thrust his tongue inside my vagina. I arched my back a little, and he began sucking and licking my juices. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly.

"Oh God," I gasped as he drove me closer to orgasm. "Oh Derek."

His tongue moved faster. He licked and sucked. He groaned when I finally came, thrashing wildly against the wall. We both fell to the ground, me on top of him.

"Shit." I exclaimed very eloquently. "That was… You are amazing."

"I know." He laughed. "I've been told…" He stopped when he saw my expression.

He was not just about to mention his sex life when he had just gone down on me. I moved off of him and began looking for my clothes. Unfortunately, they had all been ripped to pieces. I sighed, werewolves.

"Sky," he touched my arm. "I'm sorry. I am such a fucking idiot."

"No argument here." He said while I put his clothes on.

"Please forgive me."

"I have to go." I turned and saw his pained expression. My heart broke a little more. I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "We'll talk later ok? I really have to meet with this lawyer."

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips and then on his cheek before I walked away. I was halfway down the stairs, if they could even be called stairs anymore, when he called out to me.

"Sky, wait." He appeared at the top of the stairs with jeans this time. "Take my car."

He handed me the keys to his mustang and hugged me.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive."

"Me too." I held on to him and couldn't stop myself from running my hands up and down his arms and his chest. "You are so sexy." My eyes widened. Did I just say that out loud?

"Not as sexy as you." He chuckled upon hearing the fast beating of my heart and the rapid running of my blood.

He bent down and kissed me tenderly and softly. Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me up in his arms and carried me all the way to his car, set me down on the ground and opened the door. He accomplished all that without breaking the kiss.

"All right, all right." I laughed gently pushing him away. "If you want me to come back soon, you gotta let me go to my appointment with the lawyer."

"Ok, ok." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. I turned around to climb into the car when suddenly he had the balls, which I knew he did, to grab my ass. "Mine." He laughed and then smacked my ass.

"Ugh, horny werewolves." I said happily as I closed the door and drove away.

As soon as I left Derek, I wanted to go back to him. I couldn't wait to be with him in every sense of the word. I wanted to just be close to him, to see him and reassure myself that he wasn't going to disappear, but I also wanted him to make love to me again, and again, and again until we were both exhausted. I smiled, who was really the horny one?

My phone rang when I was about to open the door to my condo. I looked at the screen to see how it was.

"Private?" I picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"You naughty, naughty girl." I froze, hand on the door knob. "Meet me by the lake close to the house." He disconnected.

I went into the house with the sole purpose of grabbing my gun and took off to complete my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek keeps sticking his foot in his mouth! Gawd! I think we all know who called Sky: Santa. Haha any guesses? <strong>


	8. Threats

_**(By the way, I realized I made a mistake on this so I deleted it several times. My bad.) **_

**This is the longest I have gone without updating. I apologize. I actually had time last night, but I ended up watching extreme couponing with my rommie haha. However, I feel like this chapter is better than the rest. I have spent quite some time proof reading, so I hope you like it. :) **

* * *

><p><em>DPOV <em>

I watched Sky drive away with a smile on my face knowing she was coming back. I walked back to the house chuckling at how incredibly tiny and cute she looked in my clothes. I probably shouldn't have ripped her clothes apart, but I was too into her, truly. I put on a simple black shirt and a leather jacket.

I walked around the house, inpatient to have Sky back in my arms. I decided to go out and take a walk around the grounds to clear my mind. However, I didn't accomplish that. I thought back to last night, and I'm not talking about when I made love to Sky, though that was still in my mind.

_I woke up a couple of hours after Sky and I had made love. I saw her peacefully sleep in my arms. I looked at her smile in her sleep and couldn't help but feel like she was dreaming about me. I stared at her until I heard dogs moving close to the house. That unsettled me, so I snuck out of bed as swiftly and gently as possible and went out to investigate. _

_I saw flashlights in the distance and soon found a squad of police officers and search dogs. I followed behind them for a couple of minutes until the familiar smell of blood hit me. I went around the cops and dogs and followed the smell. A couple of minutes of running and following the scent of blood, I came upon a clearing. I looked around the clearing for the source that emanated the smell of blood. Suddenly, I saw a body somewhat hidden among the leaves. _

_I was about to step in, getting a dreadful feeling in my gut, when a teenage boy came into the clearing and stumbled upon the body. I give him some credit, he didn't scream. He got up and ran towards where I stood. I was ready to jump on a tree to avoid him seeing me. However, out of nowhere, a deer came running from the opposite direction throwing the boy to the floor again. The deer ran to where I was, but once it felt my nonhuman nature, he swerved to his right and ran away. I looked back to where the boy should be on the floor, but he was gone. _

_I looked around making sure no one else was around and stepped into the clearing where the body was. I froze when I saw it was Laura's body, or what was left of it. I fell on my knees not even capable of voicing any kind of reaction. A howl startled me out of my state of shock. Being a werewolf gave me the ability to recognize ordinary dog howling and werewolf howling. The howling that I heard belonged to another werewolf. _

_"An alpha." I whispered looking at the body of my sister. _

_Suddenly it all made sense. I picked her body up, not wanting the cops to find it, and took off home and bury it with wolfsbane to hide her identity. I wanted to follow the Alpha, but I didn't want to leave Laura's body in the woods or leave Sky all alone. If the alpha smelled Sky, she could be dead in minutes or bitten and turned into a werewolf. Even if she was a hunter, she wouldn't stand a chance against an alpha; Laura's death was proof of his strength. I stopped in my tracks, what about that boy? _

_I tried telling myself that the boy was not my problem. My priority was Sky and Laura, but I could practically hear Sky condemning me if she knew I had done nothing to help this boy. _

_"Damn!" I dug a small hole and hid Laura in there. "I'll be back." _

_I took off running as fast as I could, following the scent of the boy. His scent took me to the road. I stopped on the edge of the woods and watched him walk down the road clutching his side. I didn't like what I saw or even what I smelled: his blood. He had been bitten. I looked at his face and memorized it. I would keep an eye on him. I turned around to get Laura's body and return home. Suddenly, I felt the Alpha's presence and saw two red eyes staring at me. I crouched and growled ready for a fight, but the Alpha took off. _

When I saw the Alpha take off, I feared he would go after Sky, so I came back to the house to find her still sleeping. I was startled out of my thoughts when I saw that my feet took me behind the house where I had buried Laura. The wolfsbane had been a bitch to plant because it forced my transformation, but in the end I managed it. If the cops came snooping around here again, they would find a wolf buried and not a person. I couldn't involve humans in my quest for revenge. I couldn't even involve Sky.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. "My Sky." And like that I went back to thinking of her, and what could possibly be taking her so long…

_SPOV_

I parked the car on the side of the road, hoping that Derek didn't see it. I hid my gun in Derek's belt and walked into the forest. I stood next to the lake a couple of miles away from the house. It was far enough that no one would hear me if I screamed. I began to question whether it had been a good idea to come alone, but I still had to figure out whether Derek had anything to do with Peter and if he didn't, I had to find a way to break it down to him that his uncle was alive and a murderer.

"Boo!" I jumped at the sound of his voice.

I cursed myself mentally as I turned around. I had to be more attentive; he could have killed me. Peter stood with a smirk on his face. His hair was slicked back and he wore a dark suit. He bore no marks of the fire; werewolf healing.

"What do you want?" I pulled out the gun ready to use it.

"Tsk, tsk," he said pointing at the gun in my hand. "There's no need to resort to violence. Besides, are you even old enough to carry a gun?" He laughed mockingly.

"I don't have time for this shit," I rolled my eyes trying to look confident and fearless. "So how about we just get to part where I shoot you, cut you into pieces, throw your putrid body in the lake, and I go back to Derek."

He pushed me against a tree grabbing me by the neck. I raised my gun, but he took it off my hand and sent if flying into the lake. Damn, I'm fucked.

"You are a naughty girl," he laughed running his nose down my neck. "I heard you scream like a pig last night when my dear nephew was fucking your brains out. How about you and I have some fun, huh?"

"You are disgusting." I choked out.

"Oh come on," he ran his tongue down my neck, and I closed my eyes. "You break my heart."

Suddenly his expression when from amused to angry. His eyes turned red, and I gasped as he applied more pressure to my neck.

"You didn't tell him about me did you?"

For a nanosecond, I felt overjoyed that Derek wasn't involved in the death of my father. In another nanosecond, I mentally smacked myself in the forehead; I should have told Derek. Now I could die, and Derek would have no idea that Peter was a psycho.

"I did." I coughed out. "In fact he knows about this little meeting. He will be here soon."

My words didn't have the reaction I expected on him. He laughed. The son of a Satan actually laughed. He let go of me, and I fell to the ground gasping for air and coughing.

"You are a good liar my dear," he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Your heartbeat was normal. We raised you well. But you know how I know you didn't tell Derek? You see, I killed Laura and that ought to make him want to kill me. Derek thinks I am in a comma, but if you had told him about me, he would have killed me already."

"Oh my God," my eyes began to fill with tears. "How could you? She was your niece for fuck's sake!"

"She was in my way!" He growled. Now, I had more reasons to kill him. "I couldn't be the Alpha without killing her. I need the strength of the Alpha to accomplish my revenge."

I looked up at him. Today was just full of surprises.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh did that spark your interest? I thought it might." He laughed. "Would you like to know a secret?" He leaned close and whispered in my ear. "I know who started the fire."

"How did you find out? Who did?" I realized I was a little too eager and so did he.

"All will be revealed in time." He smirked. "But for now, we must settle some rules if we are going to be partners."

"You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I'm helping you in your blood bath." I laughed without humor. "You may have forgotten that you killed my father, but I haven't."

"You don't want to get revenge on the people who killed your family?" His face showed pain. "Why Sky?"

I sighed. I definitely wanted this motherfucker to pay for killing my dad. But if he knew who started the fire that killed my adoptive family, I couldn't kill him, not yet anyway. I sighed, again.

"I am out of my fucking mind." I ran my hands through my hair. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I will help you."

"That's my girl!" He clapped and gave me a smile that reminded me of the old Uncle Peter.

"This," I pointed between us. "Does not mean I won't kill you once we send those criminals to prison."

"You are amusing Sky," he laughed mockingly wiping away a tear from his eye. "Who said we will send them to prison? No my dear, we are killing them." His eyes turned dark at the mention of death.

"No," I said backing away. "Forget it. I am not helping you kill!"

"Oh, but you are going to kill me?" He snorted.

"You are different." I said knowing I was lying to myself. "I am a hunter, and you are a werewolf. I kill your kind. Especially when you killed my father and Laura."

"May I remind you that last night you got fucked by one of my kind?" His eyes showed pure amusement.

"Quit tainting our night. We didn't fuck. We made love. And Derek is different. He wouldn't kill his own family or hurt anyone. He is better than you."

"So is that a no?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"That is a fuck no."

"I didn't want to do this, but…"

He grabbed me again by my neck and his teeth began to transform into canines. He brought his mouth close to my neck, and I knew he was going to bite me. Oh hell no. I struggled as he slowly brought his teeth to my neck. Suddenly, he stopped, threw me over his shoulder, and climbed a tree. I had no idea what the hell was going on, until I heard voices moving toward us.

"Don't try any funny business." Peter whispered in my ear as he covered my mouth with his hand.

I looked down as two teenage boys came into view. I recognized one of them as the boy I had ran into the previous day at the police station, Stiles. The other, whom I didn't know obviously, was tall and tanned with messy black hair. For a split second, I thought I was looking at a younger version of my dad. I opened and closed my eyes as tears threatened to come out.

"And then that thing bit me…" Stiles' friend was saying.

Their voices faded and Peter climbed off the tree and dropped me to the ground.

"The bite worked." He smiled broadly.

"You bit him?" I shoved him, outraged. "You just fucked up his life!"

"I have made it better," he grabbed my wrists. Honestly, what kind of hunter was I? "Besides, you should be happy. I don't have to bite you, yet."

"What are you trying to do? Form a pack?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that was exactly what he was doing.

"I need numbers." He shrugged still holding my wrists. "You, me, and that boy, hell maybe even Derek, will bring Beacon Hills to its knees."

"Go fuck yourself." I spat. "Derek is not helping you. And neither am I."

"Oh yes you are," he sneered. "Unless you want something to happen to Derek."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit! Will Sky help Peter? Will Derek find out about Peter killing Laura? Will I ever win the lottery?<strong>

**(_I think this time I got it right. If you see any irregularities, I would appreciate it if you pointed them out to me.)_**


	9. Shattered

_DPOV_

I was doing a couple of pushups when I heard my car turn into the drive way. I got up without grabbing my shirt. I was too excited that Sky was back. I walked out smiling like an idiot as Sky stopped the car in front of me. I frowned when I saw that she was still wearing my clothes and she looked a little battered. I stretched out my arms signaling her to come to me, but she simply leaned on the car twirling my keys in her right hand. My smile faded; there was something wrong with my girl.

"Sky?" I stood next to her and touched her shoulders, she stiffened. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

I felt my stomach tighten with panic when she didn't answer me. I grabbed her by her arms and gently turned her so she could face me. She looked at the ground.

"Sky, talk to me! Who hurt you? I will make them pay all you have to do is tell me their names." I growled.

Suddenly she came to life and shook my hands off of her. "I don't want you to touch me."

"Sky, what is going on?" I screamed in panic and pain.

"I don't love you!" She shouted back finally looking at me.

I stood still waiting for her to laugh. She didn't.

"That's not true." I attempted to not sound weak when my whole world was shattering again. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying." She grabbed my hand and placed it over her heart. "Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I'm lying."

Her heartbeat was normal and steady. She was telling the truth. I couldn't accept it. I tangled my hand in her hair and roughly pulled her to me kissing her. I couldn't trust her heartbeat not when she had been raised by wolves, no pun intended. If I kissed her, I knew she would respond. And respond she did. She shoved me away with a strength I didn't know she possessed and punched me with that hidden strength in her tiny body. I rubbed my jaw looking at her fume.

"Don't you understand?" She shrieked.

"No! I don't understand. Just last night, I became the first man in your life. We made love. Your body told me you love me. And this morning everything was perfect! Why are you doing this? Is it because of Kate?"

"Oh please!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Don't flatter yourself honey, just because you can fuck a woman and make them moan, does not mean they love you. Besides, this has nothing to do with the past. It has to do with the present and the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm engaged Derek."

Her words ripped my heart out. Had she played with me? Has she been with someone this whole time? I couldn't believe she would do that to me.

"You lie. I saw no ring…" I was cut off when she showed me her left hand and soon enough there was a ring. How did I not see it before? I mentally smacked my forehead; she could have taken it off.

The werewolf in me took over, and I grabbed her roughly and shoved her against the car. She gasped, but I ignored it.

"Why?" I screamed in her face. "Why did you do what you did last night? Why did you let me have you? Why did you let me believe you loved me? Why?" I roared.

"Karma is a bitch." She sneered.

I let go off her as the meaning of her words sank in. I hid my face with my hands. Is it possible to live without a heart?

_SKPOV_

After my meeting with Peter, I drove to Derek's house. I couldn't breathe and swerved several times out of the road. I turned into the driveway and saw Derek come out of the house without a shirt on and a grin on his face. When I looked at him, my decision faltered. I loved him. I desired him. I couldn't say it. I couldn't do this to him. And then I thought about what Peter had told me.

_My blood froze when he threatened to do something to Derek. This bastard really had no limits. He had killed Laura and felt no remorse, and what was worst: he would kill the only remaining member of his family. _

_"You wouldn't." I choked out on the verge of panic. "Aren't you avenging the death of your family? Then it makes no sense that you'd kill Derek!" _

_"Sacrifices must be made." He said in a dead serious tone. "And you will make your own in order to keep Derek safe. It is up to you whether he lives or not."_

"_I'm going to kill you." I grabbed pointy rock and struck him._

_The rock hit him in his palm as he raised it to protect himself; he began to bleed profusely. He looked at his wound and then back at me with rage. He ran towards me, grabbed me, and threw me across the little meadow where I collided with a tree. He walked to where I lay bleeding. He grabbed my neck and began chocking me, for the hundredth time. _

_"You listen and listen well Skylar." He growled. "You need to stay away from Derek. You hear me? I want you in my pack not his. Now, if you do not get him to hate you, I will kill him and your brother. Yes, Sky. You have a brother. And I know who he is, and I will kill him. Nod your head if you understand." _

I understood that I had to break Derek's heart for him to hate me. God, as I looked at his face contorted in pain, I hated myself too. I had just told the biggest lie in the history of lies. I had told him I didn't love him that I was engaged, and worst that our night together had been my way to pay him back for hurting me. I felt like such a bitch. But there was turning back now. I knew Peter would be hearing at a safe distance where Derek could not smell him. I had to protect the man I loved and the brother I never knew I had up until a couple of minutes ago.

"You should feel special and happy though," I continued with my web of lies. "I carefully planned all this since the moment I found out you were alive. It was hard to keep myself a virgin just for you all these years. I wanted you to feel special, so that when I dropped the bomb, the damage would be greater. Oh and best part, conveniently I dumped all this on you just when your sister died." That was a low blow, but I knew I had to make it sting for him to hate me. "God, you have no idea how tempted I felt several times by my fiancé to just have sex with him. So really, I hope you enjoyed it because I did too. And I mean my revenge, not the sex. I'm sure I'll have better with the man I actually love. Anyway, thanks for lending me your car."

I purposely handed him his car keys with my left hand so he could see the ring I had bought before coming here. He didn't take the keys; he simply kept his face hidden in his hands. I put the keys in his pocket. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his moist cheek. I tried to convey a message of love as I kissed his cheek for the last time. I turned around and walked away. As soon as I knew he wouldn't see me, I let a tear fall down my cheek. Is it possible to live without a heart?

* * *

><p><strong>Just when we thought everything would be peachy… Tsk, tsk. By the way does the story make sense? By that I mean are there any irregularities that make you go like "wait I thought this was what happened?" I ask because I made several mistakes on the previous chapter. So please review. <strong>


	10. A Reason to Live

**Finally got around to updating! Yay!**

* * *

><p><em>SPOV<em>

As I walked through the woods leaving Derek behind, I sobbed as silently as I could. That was not easy to accomplish because I felt lifeless and without a heart. I didn't even turn when I heard leaves being crushed. I knew it was him. I wiped my tears with my hand, not wanting him to see me like this, and kept walking with my head held high.

"That's my girl." He put his arm around me.

"Don't touch me." I shook his arm off and walked faster. "And stop calling me your girl."

"Oh come on. Get over him." He caught up to me quite easily. "Remember all those times he made you cry, Sky. He is not worth it."

"Peter, just shut up." I stopped walking and looked at him. "You have what you wanted. Don't pretend like you care. Now, just tell me about this brother I supposedly have."

"I do care, Sky."

"Can you say bullshit?"

"I'm being serious. I practically raised you as my daughter, and I want you to be happy."

"Oh my God, Peter." I pulled my hair wanting to rip it out. "You have to be fucking sick. If you want me to be happy, let me and Derek be together!"

"Not now. I need you." He sighed. "All right, just help me, and I'll leave you alone."

"No, you won't. Now either you tell me who my brother is or who started the fire and what you want me to do or just leave me alone."

"I don't know who your brother…" I interrupted him by punching him in the nose.

My punch would have broken a human nose, but unluckily Peter was not human. All I caused was for him to get minimal pain that would go away in a matter of seconds.

"You fucking son of a Satan!" I shoved him as he rubbed his nose. "You lied to me!"

"You didn't let me finish!" He shouted grabbing my wrists and pushing me away from him. "I don't know him. I have never seen him. All I know is that your father was married, and his wife could not have children. Dante wanted a child, and your mother gave him that. Now, three years after your birth, your father's wife got pregnant. Your mother, upset, told your father he could never see you. She came to me and asked me to help her raise you and keep Dante away. That's all I know. Your mother never talked about him and his wife."

"So you don't even know if I have a sister or a brother?"

"Does that even matter? I could still get him or her."

"How? You sick bastard."

"I know her name."

"My dad's wife?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

"McCall. Melissa McCall."

**DAYS LATER**

I was sitting on my couch cleaning some of my guns aimlessly thinking of my brother. I found out I definitely had a brother. After a couple of days of investigating, I found Melissa McCall. I had gone to see her where she worked at the hospital in Beacon Hills.

_It was a chilly night. I had somehow survived the pain of losing Derek thanks to my determination of finding my brother or sister. It would have been easier to find my brother or sister directly if I had a name, but Peter turned out to be seriously clueless. However, him knowing the mother of my sibling was dangerous enough. I had to find both of them and provide some kind of protection. So when I finally found Melissa McCall through her job, I went to talk to her. _

_I walked to the main desk of the lobby, so I could ask for her. The nurse sitting on the desk had curly, dark and long hair. Her complexion was slightly tan. _

_"Excuse me," _

_"Yes?" She looked up at me with a smile on her face. "How can I help you sweetie?"_

_"Hmm, I am looking for a Melissa McCall? Is she here?"_

_"Yes," her smile faltered and she frowned a little. "This is she."_

_I was sure my mouth fell open. Wow. She was beautiful, I thought. I mean my mother had been beautiful as well. I had heard I looked like her with my blue eyes and black hair. I began to wonder what my sibling would look like. This woman had some Hispanic in her plus my father's Italian complexion. I bet he or she was gorgeous. _

_"Honey?" Her voice brought me back from my reverie._

_"I apologize. Hmm I was wondering if I could talk to you?" I saw her hesitate and look around. _

_"Linda," she called to the nurse sitting in a little office behind the desk. _

_"Yes," the called out._

_"Can you cover for me for a while?" Melissa asked standing up and grabbing her coat. _

_"Sure thing," the other nurse answered. _

_"Come on," Melissa motioned to me. "Let's go to the cafeteria." _

_We sat down at a table with coffee in our hands. We had not said anything the whole time. It was a little awkward after all to talk to the wife of your father. _

_"So," she began. "Do I know you? You look familiar."_

_She might have known my mother, I thought. _

_"My name is Skylar Lorenzo." As soon as I said my name, Melissa's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her sockets. "And…"_

_"You look too young to be with Dante," she said bitterly. "I hope you two are enjoying yourselves." She began to get up._

_"I'm his daughter." She sat back down. "My mother died when I was four."_

_"I'm sorry." She really sounded sincere. "Did he send you to talk to me?" _

_"No ma'am." She didn't know? "Your husband is… dead." _

_Silence settled between us for a while. She didn't look on the verge of tears; she just looked shocked. _

_"How? What happened?"_

_Oh. The questions I wanted to avoid. How do I tell her that her husband was a hunter? Hell, how do I tell her there are werewolves running around and that one of them, a person who was family to me, killed him? It was time to lie. _

_"He was in a car accident. A drunk driver crashed into him a couple of weeks ago."_

_"Then what are you doing here?"_

_"I-I- had some things to settle."_

_"Like take possession of the house?"_

_"No! Not at all. I won't leave you out on the streets. In fact my dad left you quite a fortune." I hoped she would react and tell me about my sibling, but she didn't say anything. _

_"Ok. Is that it?" She seemed nervous and eager to get away from me. _

_"No. My dad mentioned you and a child." I hoped she would take it from there. "I want to be close to… my sibling."_

_"No." She said fiercely. "That is out of the question. Scott…" She stopped realizing her mistake. _

_"Scott?" There it was. The name of my brother. I had a brother. _

_"No. Don't even think about it. Scott doesn't know about his father and your mother. He knows nothing about you, and I want to keep it that way. He already knows his father ran out on us. I don't want him to be hurt."_

_"As much as it hurts to say this," I began. "He loved you and Scott more than anything in the world. He didn't mean to run out on you. It was an emergency."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know if you know about the Hale fire."_

_"Yes, I have lived on Beacon Hills all my life." _

_"The Hales were close to my mother, and they raised me when she died. Back then I didn't know I had a father. I was told he died. They were the only family I had, and I was with them when the fire started. I almost died, but my dad came to rescue me. He feared there had been some kind of conspiracy against the Hales, so he had to get me away."_

_"I'm sorry again" She stopped looking torn. "But I cannot tell Scott about this." _

_"I understand." I wasn't going to insist. "The last thing I want is to hurt him or you." _

_"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work." She got up. _

_"Wait," I pulled out an envelope from my purse. "Here is the deed to the house. He had put it under your name and the number to a bank account. And," I pulled out a card with my name and phone number on it. "If you or Scott need anything, you can call me."_

_"Thanks." She took both the envelope and the card and put them in her coat. "But we are fine." _

I had accomplished to find the name of my brother, but I could not see him. I just wanted to see what he looked like, so I decided to get into school.

"Scott McCall," I smiled putting my guns and supplies away. "My brother." I had a reason to keep going.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I did not proof read this time. I was too eager to update. Lol!<strong>


	11. For Them

_SPOV _

In order for me to get into school, I would need fake papers being that I was nineteen. There was only one person in Beacon Hills who could help: Dr. Charles Deaton. He was a veterinarian for whom I had "worked" when I was twelve. The good thing about Dr. Deaton was that he knew about werewolves, but he didn't hunt them like the Argents. I liked him, and I liked working for him.

I had finally gotten around to bringing my beautiful red BMW bike from Palm Springs, and I was excited to riding it. As I was opening the door to leave, the bell rang. I opened it and outside stood a cop. He jumped back a little when I opened the door. My first thought was that Derek was in trouble. I gulped and gave the cop a small smile.

"Yes?" I walked out into the porch. "How can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother Miss" He pointed at his badge. "I am Sheriff Stilinski, and I understand that you are related to Derek Hale?"

How the crap did they find me?

"Hmm yes," I hesitated. "I am his cousin."

"Cousins" that had sex a couple of days ago and that are madly in love with each other. I thought back to that night, and I felt my cheeks go red. Suddenly, the thought of Derek being hurt or worst dead hit me, and I felt as if I might faint.

"Is he ok?" I grabbed the post of the porch for support.

"Yes!" He panicked reaching out to me. "He is not hurt or anything. He is in huh, trouble."

"What do you mean?" My heart rate slowed down considerably.

"A body was found buried behind the Hale property, and Derek is the main suspect."

"A body?" What the hell?

"Yes. We need you to come to the station and tell us what you know about this."

"I can tell you right out the back that I do not know anything about this. But I would like to see him and do everything I can to help him."

I walked down the steps faster than the sheriff and immediately climbed on my bike. We arrived at the police station at the same time. I climbed off and ran inside.

"May I see Derek Hale?" I asked the officer breathlessly. "I know he is in here."

"Yes," Sheriff Stilinski answered going around the desk. "You may see him but first you have to tell us what you know. We don't want him putting words in your mouth."

"I told you outside my house I don't know anything about this!" I was beginning to get angry. "I'm sure Derek gave you my name with the purpose of seeing someone familiar."

"Derek didn't give us your name." Stilinski said frowning. "We received an anonymous tip saying that you are related to Derek Hale."

How could I be so stupid to think Derek wanted to see me after all I did to him? I wondered who had sent the anonymous tip. I didn't even have to ponder that for long. Peter had done it. It would have been better if he had called me instead of sending a cop to my house and scaring the crap out of me. I ran my hands through my curly hair. Despite our argument, I had to do whatever I could to help him.

"All right," I threw my hands up in surrender. "I can tell you that Derek didn't do anything. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Of course," Stilinski motioned for me to follow him. He opened the door to an office and allowed me to go in first. "Please sit."

"Do you believe that he didn't do it?" I asked.

"I don't know miss…" He looked at me waiting for my name.

"Skylar Emilia Lorenzo." He would put that in his records. "Whose body was it that you found?"

"The body has not been identified yet. It has been sent to the morgue."

After that he asked me several meaningless questions such as my age, residence address, blah. I didn't have much to say to him about the body. I simply told him I had not seen Derek in over six years and just a couple of days ago we met and then we didn't see each other. After a couple of more questions, Sheriff Stilinski realized I knew nothing.

"May I see him now?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes." He stood up, and I did the same. "But first I'd like you to see if you can identify the body."

"Do I have to? Don't you have forensic scientists?"

"We do, but they are not going to give the results until a couple of days."

"That means Derek would be here until then?"

"No. Until we can prove his innocence."

"Ok."

He drove me to the hospital where the morgue was. It was such a creepy and cold place. I just wanted to get outta there. As we walked into the morgue there was a doctor standing next to a table with half a body on top of it. I covered my mouth as we moved closer, and I saw that it was Laura.

"Are you sure?" Sheriff Stilinski asked when I told him who it was.

"Yes," I said wiping tears away. "I can recognize my cousin anywhere."

"I'm sorry," he sighed putting his hand on my arm.

"Sheriff," the doctor began and motioned him to the side.

I stood staring at Laura pale and dead. She had been so lively and someone like her couldn't just die. Fucking Peter. I was seriously going to kill him soon. The sheriff came back to stand by my side.

"I have good news, well somewhat." He grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"There was another half of a body from the waist down found close to the Hale property a couple of weeks ago. Both parts match. The body has animal traces. There is no way Derek could have done it."

"So he's free?" I felt giddy and angered at the same time. Fucking Peter.

"Yes. He is."

We got back to the police station, and I was allowed to go in to see Derek. The paperwork was going to take a while. It was already later afternoon, so he would probably be released at night. I was led by a cop to the back where they had the cells. We finally stopped and I saw Derek sitting on the floor looking straight ahead.

"Hi." I began getting close to the cell and grabbing the bars.

"What are you doing here." He didn't get up and looked at me with contempt and hate in his eyes.

I wanted to cry at the way he was treating me, but honestly I had brought that upon myself. I considered telling him right then and there about Peter. Derek deserved to know, and I knew he could defend himself. But then I thought of my brother. I couldn't do it.

"Hmm I was called by the sheriff." I responded looking at my feet. "They are letting you out tonight."

He said nothing and laid his head back on the wall closing his eyes.

"It was Laura." I whispered.

"I know." He spat back. "Don't you think I don't know?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Laura was buried behind the house!"

"Oh just like you told me you were engaged?" This time he got up and gripped the bars standing very close to me. "Don't come here demanding answers Sky. You don't deserve them."

"I don't deserve this from you!" I shouted getting angry. I was only protecting him and my brother.

"That is true." He said his eyes softening. "I did you wrong before. I deserved what you did to me."

Oh fuck! I was fixing things with him. That wasn't going to help me trying to keep two people that I loved safe. He ran his hand over my cheek, and I closed my eyes. I missed his touch. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine, and I melted into the kiss. I parted my lips welcoming his tongue and tasting him. Oh God, I wanted him to make love to me right then and there. He snuck his hand through the bars and grabbed my breast.

Someone cleared his throat, and we broke apart. I turned and saw the cop who had led me to Derek's cell. I gave him a small smile, my face red without a doubt. I was about to step away from Derek when he grabbed my hand through the cell. I looked at him, and I saw his eyes smiling at me.

"What do you want?" Derek asked the cop curtly. No doubt pissed off for interrupting us.

"Visiting hours are over." The cop puffed his chest feeling challenged by Derek's stature and muscles. I giggled internally.

"Ok. Thank you." I said turning to Derek. "I will be waiting outside." I gave his hand a squeeze, turned around, and followed the cop out.

Crap. I couldn't fix things with Derek. It would put him and Scott in danger. I had to be selfless and put Derek and my brother first. At least until I killed Peter. I was still at the police station loathing my life when I was pulled off my seat and into someone's giant arms. I was being squeezed to death.

"Derek," I gasped. "I. Can't. Breathe."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled loosening his hold on me. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked frowning.

"For coming. I know I should have called you, but I was angry. I am glad though that you came."

"Yeah. Of course. Hmm we are family."

"Family?" He seemed confused. "We are more than that."

"Don't say that." I whispered already walking out of the police station.

"I know you are engaged, but that can be fixed. Let's go talk to the guy." He said making it sound simple. If only.

"No. I can't. I… We can only be family. Maybe not even that." I said turning to look at him and what I saw scared me. His face turned hard and angry.

"So you just came here to torture me? I was willing to forgive you for the other night because it only seemed fair that you break my heart after I broke yours! But I can see you enjoy hurting me."

He walked away to his car. I wanted to follow after him, but I knew that wouldn't help my mission of keeping Derek and Scott safe. I bit my lip and went to my bike. The whole way home, I fought back the urge to cry.

"For them," I said to myself over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm getting tired of the story :( any suggestions? I don't want to leave it like this.<strong>


	12. Apologies

**Warning: mature content! (:**

* * *

><p><em>SPOV<em>

I finally got around to meeting with Charles. He had been genuinely happy to see; we chatted for a while catching up. Eventually, he hooked me up with a fake birth certificate that stated I was seventeen and fake school transcripts. I was one step closer to my brother. I started school on a day full of turmoil. A bus driver had been found almost dead. I was on the lookout for Scott regardless of all that was happening. I would deal with Peter and his imprudent attacks later.

I walked through the halls looking at every boy hoping that I would recognize my brother by some kind of blood bond. I kept looking back at a certain boy when I ran into someone spilling my books on the floor. I bent down to pick them up and so did the other person. I looked up, and I recognized the boy from the woods. The kid who had been bitten.

"I'm sorry." He stood up handing me my books. "I wasn't looking."

"No problem." I was transfixed by him.

He frowned and fidgeted. I realized I was probably staring at him like a freaking idiot with my mouth agape. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No problem." I repeated. "I was the one not looking. I'm…"

"Sky!" I turned around and saw that other kid Stiles running toward us.

"Hey, you remember me." I felt flattered by this sixteen year old boy.

"Yeah," he blushed. "Scott this is Sky. She is the girl I was telling you…" He trailed off embarrassed.

I was unaware of him though. The kid I had just bumped into was named Scott. Could he be my Scott? Am I standing next to my brother? I knew my mouth must have fallen open once again.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked Scott feeling like an idiot.

"Hmm Scott McCall," he said looking freaked out by my scrutiny.

I could have fainted right then and there out of joy and anger. Peter had bitten my brother. I was fuming and ready to punch a wall. I had to get out of there. I had to find Peter and kill him. Those who started the fire be damned. Scott was my family now.

"I'm sorry," I said feeling like a zombie. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you Scott and great seeing you Stiles." I turned automatically and ran to my car.

I had no idea where I was going to find Peter at, but then I was suddenly struck by genius. I was going to tell Derek. He and I would get rid of Peter and maybe even get who started the fire out him before we set his putrid body on fire. I stepped on the gas anxious to get to him and tell him everything. I pulled up in front of the house and ran inside.

"Derek!" I shouted going up the stairs. "Derek?" I opened the door to the only room left.

He was nowhere to be seen, suddenly I heard voices outside. I went to the window and carefully looked out making sure whoever was out there didn't see me. It was Scott talking to Derek.

"Help me control this!" Scott was shouting.

"You can't with her around!" Derek shouted back. "You have to stay away from her."

"I can't stay away from her." Scott replied defeated.

"All right," Derek said after a few seconds of silence. "I will help you in exchange for a favor."

"What?" Scott sounded eager.

I felt angry at Derek for pulling my brother deeper into this mess. If he was going to help him, he should do it because it was the right thing to do.

"You will find out." Was all Derek said. "What you have to do is go back to the bus and just remember."

After a while, Scott left and I heard Derek walk inside the house. I met him at the top of the stairs. He simply looked at me and went around me to the room.

"What was that?" I asked barely containing my anger. I was already pissed by finding out that Peter bit Scott and now Derek was being awful to Scott and me. I wasn't standing up for it.

"What?" He asked pulling off his shirt.

I grabbed his arm and tried to turn him towards me. I wanted him to look at me and see how upset he had me. However he was too strong and wouldn't budge; he just stood there with his back to me and his body rigid. He was ignoring me, and I couldn't stand it. I began pounding my fists against his back just yelling at him letting all my fury out. Suddenly he turned around and struck me sending me flying across the room and colliding with the wall.

"I'm sorry." He kneeled in front of me with panic in his eyes. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry love."

He helped me up and crushed me to his chest. I sobbed all my frustration out. He sat us down on the bed, and he rubbed my back murmuring things. Once my sobs had subdued, I looked up at him. His green eyes looked back at me with so much love and need. I needed him as well. I wanted to forget everything for a couple of hours. I ran my hands up and down his chest without a word. His skin started to heat up and so did mine. I pushed him down on the bed with me lying on top of him.

I kissed his neck and moved down trailing soft kisses to his chest. I noticed his breath pick up as I moved down and unbuttoned his pants. He placed his hands on each side of my face and brought me up to him. He kissed me roughly and desperately as if I was his life line. I kept running my hands up and down his muscled chest and his arms almost digging my nails not getting enough of him.

His hands were all over my body as well. He ran his hands from my face to my neck and down stopping on my breasts and squeezing them and massaging. He pulled my shirt of in one swift movement and unclasped my bra. Once again he ran his hands over my breasts pinching my nipples. I moaned in his mouth, and the sound made him groan. I pulled my mouth away from his; both of us breathless.

"I want you." I begged him. "I need all of you."

I didn't wait for an answer and moved down once again down his chest. I pulled his pants and underwear off. I looked at his big and long dick. My breathing picked up. I had the urge to kiss it and lick it, so I did. I brought my mouth down and kissed the tip.

"Sky," Derek groaned. "More." He begged.

I smiled loving the effect I had on him. I kissed the tip again. I ran my tongue from the tip to the bottom. He shuddered, and it seemed to me he got bigger and longer. I opened my mouth and brought him in to me. I sucked him slowly and gently.

"Oh Sky," he buried his hands on my hair. "That's it. Oh yeah."

He began moving his hips up and down, and I sucked him harder and faster. I felt myself getting wetter by just listening to him groan and moan. He came with a shudder inside my mouth.

"I love you," I laid on top of him. "I love you Derek."

"I know," he smiled still panting. "I have always known."

"I'm sorry I lied, and I hurt you."

"It's ok. I deserved it." He made circles on my back making me shudder. "Are you ready?"

"I am." I laughed.

He helped me take my pants and underwear off. Once again I pushed him down on the bed and laid on top of him. He frowned as I straddled him. As a werewolf, he liked being in control. I positioned myself so that his length was close to my entrance.

"Wait," Derek looked worried. "I don't have a condom."

"Birth control." It was all I said smiling before slamming my hips down on his length throwing my head back in pleasure while he gasped.

All day long, we made love. It was amazing to be with him. I felt complete every time he was inside me. At the end of the day, he had given me multiple orgasms, and I knew he had come as many times as I did. We ended up sweaty and completely tired. I for one was happy to be sore and in pain. It was a good pain that I couldn't wait to repeat. After resting for a while, we were about to get it on again when we both heard the door open.

"What was that?" I asked as Derek removed his fingers from inside me.

"A nuisance." He growled getting up and throwing clothes on. "Stay here."

"Hell to the no," I said putting clothes on myself.

"Of course not," he growled. "Women don't listen these days."

"Excuse me," I smacked his arm. "I'm a hunter. Watch what you say."

"Whatever."

We both carefully moved out of the room as we heard shouting.

"Derek!" I recognized the voice of Scott. "Derek!"

"Scott?" I called out to him and walked downstairs to meet him.

"Sky!" Derek called after me.

I saw Scott stand by the door fuming. Why was he so upset?

"Scott?" I walked down the stairs. "What is going on?"

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked Scott curtly. "I am busy."

Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. Oh hell, werewolves and their freaking dominant games.

"Sky?" Scott's beautiful brown eyes widened when he recognize me. "You know Derek?"

"Yes," I smiled at him. "We're…"

"Cousins." Derek cut me off. "What do you want?"

"He is dead." Scott went back to fuming.

"Who?" Both Derek and I asked at the same time.

"The bus driver!" Scott shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"No." Derek answered indignant. "I had been…" He trailed off looking at me.

"He has been with me all day." I moved away from Derek completely pissed off that he would deny our relationship. "Why do you think he had anything to do with the bus driver's death?"

"Derek didn't want me to find out he almost killed the bus driver. He wants me to be in his pack."

"What are you saying?" I asked totally confused.

"He bit me!" Scott pointed at Derek. "He has messed up my life!"

They both threw themselves at each other at the same time. I cursed internally and went out to my car.

"Fucking werewolves." I mumbled grabbing my purse and pulling out my gun.

I got back inside the house and saw Derek beating the shit out of Scott. I panicked. I knew Derek wouldn't kill Scott, but I didn't want him to get hurt. I pointed the gun up to the ceiling and fired. The sound startled both of them out of their fighting. They turned to the new threat: me.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a couple of ideas to keep the story going. Let's hope I make it work! Thanks for reading! (: <strong>


	13. Revelations

_DPOV_

Sky stood by the entrance with a gun in her hand. She looked fearless, and I had to admit that turned me on. I shook my head; I had to focus. She rolled her eyes and lowered the gun.

"You are not fixing anything by fighting like dogs." She said moving close to Scott. I growled softly so only he would hear me. "Now let's all talk calmly about this."

She kneeled next to Scott and grabbed his face with both her hands. She turned his head from side to side examining him. My nostrils flared, and I growled louder. She turned to look at me with annoyance in her eyes.

"Calm your balls down Derek," I heard anger in her voice. "We are cousins remember? I know how to handle werewolves."

I felt a slap in my face. She had misinterpreted my words from earlier when I told Scott she was my cousin. I kept sticking my freaking foot in my mouth. I straightened out of my fighting position and ran my hands over my face. I didn't want to make her my mate yet. Not with the threat of the alpha around. I thought Sky knew that I wanted nothing more than to be with her publicly. I couldn't pretend we were family anymore. I also didn't want Scott to know that it was possible to be with someone without getting distracted. He was inexperienced, and I wasn't.

"Can you stand up?" Sky spoke softly to Scott.

"Yeah,"

I turned around and saw Scott sitting on the ratted and ugly couch. Sky sat next to him running her hands through his hair. I strode next to her and grabbed her by her elbow.

"Can we talk?" I didn't wait for a response and pulled her aside.

"Hey!" Scott stood up. "Don't treat her like that!"

"Shut up pup!" I shouted back at him.

"Derek!" Sky reprimanded me. "It's ok sweetie. He won't hurt me, not unless he wants a bullet up his ass." Sky smiled at Scott.

She released herself from my hold, gave me an angry look, and walked out to into the hall. I followed after her.

"What are you doing?" I practically growled at her.

"First of all," she poked my chest with her finger. "Watch your tone otherwise you will get a bullet up your ass. Second, what are _you _doing? He is a child!"

"You seem to care a lot about that child." I hissed back. "How do you even know him?"

"I do care," she looked at Scott sitting on the couch rubbing several places where I had hit him. "He... I can't tell you. Not with him around." She whispered.

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

Weirdly enough, I felt insecure. I feared this boy would take my Sky. After all, she was gorgeous with her olive skin, blue eyes, and dark long hair. I couldn't lose her. Not again.

"Hey," she grabbed my face with her small hands and pulled me down kissing my cheek. "It's not like that." She said seeming to have read my thoughts.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I looked away feeling weak.

"Fine. Pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. This is not important right now." She released my face and looked back at Scott. "We need to help him."

I could hear her on the verge of tears. What was going on? She couldn't know Scott for more than a couple of weeks, and she had already taken a special interest in him. I narrowed my eyes.

"All right." I grabbed her hand gently and led her back into the battered living room.

"Well?" Scott asked. "Did he have anything to do with the bus driver's death or not?" He spoke directly to Sky.

She turned to look at me motioning me to explain myself. I sighed. The truth had to come out.

"No." I paused. "I didn't have anything to do with him. In fact, I should tell you that I didn't bite you."

"What?" Scott's eyes seem to be about to pop out of his sockets. "But you said…"

"I know what I said Scott!" I growled and Sky gave me a look. "I lied. I wanted to get you on my side. The one who bit you is a more powerful wolf. An alpha on a killing spree."

"There are more?" Scott's voice cracked down a little.

"Of course there are more." Sky answered him gently.

"Are you a…?" Scott didn't finish. He was clearly uncomfortable with the term.

"A werewolf? No." She granted him an angelic smile. "I am actually a hunter."

"What?" Scott panicked. "Are you with them?"

"Don't worry, I only hunt wolves who are out of control," Sky frowned. "Wait, who are you talking about?"

"I may have forgotten to tell you that the Argents are back." I told Sky. "They were attracted by the alpha."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sounding angry though not at me. She hated them just as much as I did.

"Well, I'm sorry," I put my hands up in surrender. "What with finding out you aren't dead, I forgot."

Sky rubbed her temples. "Ok at least you warned Scott about them"

"Hmm no," She was going to kill me. "They attacked him."

Honestly, what had she done to me? I was becoming weak and afraid of this tiny girl. And I called Scott inexperienced.

"What?" She looked at Scott with tears in her eyes. "You have to be more careful Scott. Stay away from the Argents!"

"I keep telling him that," I pointed at him. "But he is dating one of them."

"She doesn't seem to know!" Scott defended that silly Argent girl.

"Oh hell no," Sky's face turned red. "You stay away from them Scott McCall. The Argents have the reputation of fucking your life up."

"All right Sky," I had to find out why she cared so much for him. "What is going on?"

She simply looked at me and then at Scott then walked away. I looked at Scott both of us seeming to think the same thing: to follow her. She mumbled to herself as she opened the door to her car. I moved fast and closed the car door before she climbed in.

"Derek Hale move," she said shaking.

"No."

"Move!" She shouted trying to shove me away. "Or I will shot you."

"No you won't." I grabbed her hand and moved her away from the car. "Now be good and tell me what's going on."

"I can't." She began to sob. "I promised…"

"Hmm what is happening?" Scott asked moving close to Sky and me.

"I can't…" Her body shook.

I looked at Scott frowning. He seemed somewhat familiar now that I thought about it. Then my eyes widened, he looked like the man Peter told me to keep away from Sky. Scott McCall looked like Sky's father.

"Holy shit," it all made sense now. Why she defended him and cared for him so much. "How long have you known?" I directed my question at Sky though I was staring at Scott.

"A couple of days." She responded also looking at Scott as well.

"What is going on?" Scott asked freaking out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are my brother," Sky sniffed after a moment of silence.

_SPOV_

Derek had his arms around me as I sobbed. I had just revealed to Scott that he was my brother, and I now feared that he would reject me. He simply stared at me with his mouth open and a frown on his face.

"Wait, what?"

Silence settled between us, for I didn't know what to say next. Why wasn't he reacting? I looked at Derek for support. He simply shrugged not knowing what to do or say either. It seemed I was alone on how to proceed.

"Listen Scott," I said calming down. "I know you don't need this right now, but it's true. Your dad is my dad. I was born out of an affair our dad had with my mother three years previous to your birth."

I stopped waiting for a reaction. I didn't get one; he still looked confused. I ran my hands through my hair feeling desperate.

"Scott," I said moving close to him. "Say something."

I touched his hand and that was when I finally got a reaction from him. He took several steps back looking at me with disgust. Oh hell, this wasn't going well.

"You lie." He spat walking away.

"Scott wait!" I took a few steps in his direction planning to follow him, but Derek grabbed me.

"Sky, don't. Let him calm down."

"I lost him." I cried as Derek pulled me into a hug.

Derek simply hugged me tighter and began leading me back inside the house. I looked back hoping to see Scott coming back. Instead I saw a pair of glowing red eyes. I gasped. Peter now knew about Scott. The secret had come out way too soon, and I had a mess in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all don't think I'm going too fast, but I feel like making it somewhat more interesting by adding drama. Suggestions welcome! :) <strong>


	14. Missing

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Busy, busy week with tutoring and essays. Anyway on with the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Scott POV<em>

I slammed the door to my room and laid face down on my bed. I couldn't believe what I had just been told. It just wasn't possible. I harbored a small hope that Dad would come back to Mom and me. However, after tonight, I didn't want him to ever come back. I turned my head to the side. _What if he was already back? _My so called sister was in Beacon Hills, why wouldn't he be here. A knock on my door startled me out of my misery.

"Scott?" It was Mom. "Are you ok?"

I groaned and got up to open the door. She stood on the hallway with her nurse uniform; she was on her way to work. I didn't know if she knew about Sky supposedly being my sister. I wanted to know if it was true, but I didn't want to risk hurting Mom if she didn't know about Sky at all. Mom was already hurting because Dad had run out on us. I shrugged mentally; hell I'll risk it.

"No." I motioned for her to come in.

"What's wrong baby?" She grabbed my forehead her mother and nurse instincts kicking in. "Where does it hurt?"

"My heart." Cheesy? Yup.

"Oh my God, Scott." She gasped thinking I was talking literally. "We have to go to the hospital."

"No, mom." I pulled her down on the bed next to me. "I don't mean it like that."

"Then…" She smiled. "Are you suffering from your first heart break?"

"Yes, kind of." She looked at me expectantly. "This girl, her name is Sky Lorenzo…"

"Stay away from her!" My mother interrupted with panic in her eyes.

"You know her?"

"No. Well, yes." She bit her lip. "She…"

"She is my sister, isn't she? And you knew!"

I stood up. I didn't need this crap in my life. I had been bitten by a creature I thought mythical, I found out I had a sister, and my mother knew about her and didn't tell me.

"Scott," She stood up grabbing my shoulders. "I didn't want to tell you and hurt you. Your father had cheated on me before I had you. I didn't know he had a daughter up until a few days ago."

"You should have told me!" I felt my claws come out.

I had to get out before I hurt my mother. I turned tail and ran out of the house. My mother called after me, but I just kept going. I had to talk to Stiles.

"Woah!" Stiles exclaimed when I told him about Sky and me. "You have a sister? And a hot one. Can I date her?"

"She is three years older than you; I doubt she'll want to date you." I paused. "Besides aren't you in love with Lydia?"

"Who? What?" He looked seriously lost.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Up until you told me you have a hot sister." He smiled. "Seriously hook me up with her."

"I can't." I kicked the desk lightly wanting to tear it to pieces out of frustration.

"Why not?" Stiles wined. "Aren't we best friends? I will treat her right, I swear. Plus, I think she likes me."

"There are several reasons why I can't Stiles. One, she and I aren't close like that. Two, she is _three _years older than you! And last, she is with Derek. Which is kind of gross."

"She is with Derek? Oh fudge!" He frowned. "Wait, why is it gross?"

"Because they are cousins."

"Ew." He paused. "So seriously hook me up?"

"Stiles," I closed my eyes. "Drop it."

I sighed looking up at the ceiling. There was more to this story, but I didn't know how to find out. Well I did, but I didn't want to resort to that, not yet anyway. I didn't feel ready to have a conversation with my sister.

"She can't be my sister." I thought out loud. "She and I look nothing alike."

"Maybe she looks like her mom." Stiles added helpfully. "I mean, wasn't your dad's last name Lorenzo?"

"Thanks Stiles. I wanted to think this was all a lie. I don't want to deal with this while I'm dealing with me being…"

"A werewolf?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "That's so twisted. I am a werewolf, and my sister is a hunter."

"That may come in handy," Stiles pointed out. "She can keep the Alpha away from you."

I looked out the window. Stiles may have a point there. But again, I didn't want to deal with this. So instead, I began talking about Allison, and Stiles groaned. This felt normal.

_Sky POV_

"Derek," I said between kisses. "I have to go."

"Stay," he begged biting my lower lip and hugging me tighter. "You are not in any condition to drive or be away from me."

"I want to stay," I really did, but I knew Peter wanted to talk. "But I need to make sure Scott is all right."

"Let me go with you." He finally stopped kissing me. "I can find him faster."

"Thank you babe, but I have to do this on my own."

"Fine." He agreed after a couple of minutes of silence. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." I kissed him one last time and got into the car.

As I drove home, I felt on edge. I kept looking around expecting Peter to jump out of nowhere. I had left my gun at Derek's, so I felt weak. I thought I saw movement to my right when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and a number I didn't know popped up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You bitch!" Melissa McCall's voice spoke from the receiver. "I told you to stay away from my son!"

"Scott needs to know." I responded when I finally reacted. "He can't be kept in the dark. He was going to eventually find out and hate you and me."

"He already hates me!" She sounded on the verge of tears. "I don't even know where he's gone."

"What do you mean?" I stepped on the gas.

"We were arguing about you," she spat. "And then he took off. I called his cell phone but no answer. Then I called Stiles, his friend, and he said he wasn't there."

"Ok, does he have any other friends?"

"Not that I know of."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at work." She sniffed. "I have to be here today otherwise I'll be fired. Look for him."

She hung up. That woman must be bipolar or something. First, she is calling me a bitch for being close to Scott, and now she was asking for my help. I grabbed my phone again and called Derek.

"Derek," I was sent to his voicemail. "Scott is missing. Help me find him. Call me back, love you."

As I ended the call, I thought of something. What if Scott was with the Argent girl he was dating? I knew where the Argents lived. I had been there once to ask Kate to leave Derek alone. I drove above the speed limit, and I arrived at the Argent house in five minutes, record time. I looked at the house. All the lights were out. I sighed and drove away. I didn't know where else to go. If only I knew where Stiles lived, I would check myself if Scott was in fact not with him. I smacked my forehead with my palm. I could find out where Stiles lived.

I opened the door to the police station and asked the officer at the main desk for Sheriff Stilinski's address. I easily got his address and was soon on my way. The lights were still on, and I took that as a good sign. I knocked on the door, and Stiles opened it several seconds later.

"Hi Stiles," I smiled at him. "How are you tonight?"

"Sky," he whispered. "What a surprise."

He leaned down on the door trying to look casual. I saw sweat break out on his forehead, and I smiled wider.

"All right," I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned close to him, my face inches away. "Step away, Stiles. I know Scott is here."

"Scott who?" he gulped.

"Stiles don't play that with me," I said pouting. "I thought we were better than that? It's important that I find Scott. His mom is really worried."

"Hmm," he leaned closer to me. "He is in my room. Don't tell him I told you."

"I won't." I smiled kissing his cheek. "In fact, let's pretend I am pushy bitch, and I literally pushed you out of the way."

Stiles gave me directions to his room. I found it easily. I walked in and found Scott playing video games and eating Cheetos.

"I am beating your record dude," Scott smiled thinking I was Stiles.

"That's great dude," I answered making my voice deeper.

He looked at me leaning on the door frame, and his eyes widened. He dropped the remote and got up.

"How did you find me?"

"Really?" I frowned. "I may not know you well Scott, but I do know when someone lies. Your mom is worried sick about you. And I do mean that. She called me, can you believe that?"

"Yeah, well," Scott sat back down and grabbed the controller.

"Scott," I walked in and sat on the bed next to him. "You can hate me. But you cannot hate your mom or be upset with her. She didn't know, and all she wanted was to spare you any pain."

"I know," he sighed defeated looking away from me.

"Scott," I bit my lip. "I love you already. You are the only family I have left. Our dad is dead. I have no one, and I'd really like a chance at being an older sister to you. I can help you through the whole werewolf thing. Can you give me a chance?"

"Wait, what?" He looked at me shocked. "Dad is dead?"

"Yes. I told your mom he died in a car accident, but he was really murdered by the Alpha."

"The Alpha?" He frowned. "What did Dad have to do with the Alpha?"

"Dad was a hunter, Scott. We get rid of those who threaten society. The Alpha wanted Dad out of the way."

"What about you? Is he after you?"

I looked down. I couldn't tell him anymore, but then again I was trying to build a relationship with this kid. I will tell him. I just have to tell Derek first.

"He doesn't see me as a threat." I responded smiling sheepishly. "Anyway, enough of that. Will you give me a chance?"

Silence settled between us as he looked at me. His answer would either bring us closer or send me away. If he didn't want me in his life, I would respect that. I would still look after him, but I wouldn't force myself upon his life.

"I don't know," he responded. "I have to think about it."

"I understand." I smiled. At least he hadn't said no. "You should go home. Come on, I'll drive you."

He didn't deny my offer. He wolfed down the Cheetos in the bag and got up picking his coat up. I stood up as well ready to leave. My cell phone rang, and I saw that Derek had finally gotten my message. An hour late. What the hell had he been doing?

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Sky," Derek's voice sounded strained on the speaker. "Where are you?"

"Don't worry, I found him. No thanks to you love," I smiled as Scott and Stiles talked quietly at the door. They both however, gave me strange looks when I said "love." "Where are you?"

"I was on my way to your house."

"Are you running?"

"Yeah. It's faster this way. I guess I'll meet you at your house."

"Ok. I'm going to drop Scott home. I will see you in a few."

"That sounds good. I will see you. I love you."

"I love you." We disconnected. I turned around to look at Scott and Stiles, who were both staring at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Scott responded frowning.

"Ok, let's go." I motioned him to my car. "Thank you Stiles. I kissed his cheek once again.

The drive to Scott's house was awkward and silent. But that was just fine. It was a bonus that he hadn't completely kicked me out of his life. As I parked in front of his house, I turned to him.

"If you need anything," I handed him my card. "Call me. Anything at all. I am here to help you and so is Derek."

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed my card and got out of the car.

I made sure he made it inside his house before I drove away. I was close to my house when something hit me. My car swerved a little, and I barely managed to stop the car without crashing. I got out of the car rolling my eyes.

"Really Peter?" I called out to the night.

"Hello Sky," he appeared behind me. "I can't help but notice that you have not followed my directions of staying away from Derek."

"I will do whatever I want Peter." I crossed my arms. "I am free to make my own decisions, and I decide to kill you, live with Derek, and help Scott get through what you have done to him."

"Sky, Sky," he tusked at me. "You don't want to piss me off. So just be a good girl and end everything with Derek. Be quick about it too. One of our targets is in town."

"I am not ending anything with Derek," I growled. "So back off."

"Yes you are." He growled grabbing my neck.

I felt his claws come out, and I panicked. He was going to rip my throat out. He lifted me off the ground, and I saw his eyes turn red. My eyes began to roll back, and I knew I was about to pass out of lack of air. He suddenly dropped me to the ground, and I coughed blood violently crawling away from him. I looked back and saw him change into full form alpha. I tried getting up, but my legs didn't respond. Once his transformation was complete, he turned to me and advanced menacingly towards me.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to tear me to pieces. It didn't happen. Instead, I felt familiar hands on me. I opened my eyes and saw Derek's green eyes. I threw my arms around him sobbing. He lifted me off the ground without a word and got me in the passenger seat of my car. He drove me to my place where he took care of my wounds. It turned out that Peter managed to cut my neck and almost crushed my windpipe. The whole time, I hadn't said anything but sob.

"Sky," Derek placed his hand softly on my cheek. "Talk to me, my love. Was it the Alpha?"

I simply nodded. His eyes turned blue, the eye color of his wolf form. I saw his canines come out, and that scared me further. I didn't like seeing Derek so close to the beast inside him. I got up from where I laid on the couch and hugged him to me.

"Please," I begged my voice breaking. "Please, please promise me you will not go after the Alpha." I griped his shirt trying to hold him tight to me.

He didn't respond. His breathing went from being ragged to calm. I loosened my grip on him, and he surprised me by moving away from me. He moved so fast that before I knew it, he was by the door.

"I can't make that promise." He left to find the Alpha I was sure.


	15. Desperation

_DPOV_

I was looking at Sky's apartment looking at a picture of her and her father at her high school graduation when I felt his presence. He was nearby; I picked up my phone and dialed Sky's number. I had to warn her as she was on her way home. However she didn't pick up. I cursed and ran out the apartment planning on finding Sky or the Alpha, either one worked.

As I ran, I saw Sky's car on the side of the door with a dent on the driver's side and the door open from the same side. Close to the edge of the woods my Sky sat with her eyes closed and bleeding. I placed my hands around her, and at my touch she opened her eyes. She began crying and threw herself at me. My heart broke as I saw how terrified she was while I cleaned her wounds. She almost had her throat ripped out. I had to find the Alpha and kill him. He had killed my sister and was now trying to kill the love of my life. I couldn't risk her life anymore or have him turn her like Scott.

I went back to where I had found Sky and began sniffing out the Alpha's scent. For some reason his scent seemed familiar. I followed the scent and was lead to the center of town. I saw him chase after a car. He was hunting a woman. From the distance, I couldn't make out who the woman was. I moved closer and finally recognized who the woman was. She stepped out of her car after the Alpha tried to get her. She stood by the side of the road with a gun in her hands. Kate Argent was back to Beacon Hills.

_Sky POV_

I was wallowing after Derek left. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know what to do. Peter attacking and almost killing me made me realize I was weak. I thought I was tough and a good hunter. I had taken down many wolves with my father, but I couldn't take this one. I was completely and utterly useless. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I opened my eyes, it was morning. I looked around hoping to see Derek, but he hadn't come back at all. I worried for him. If he went after Peter, he could be dead by now. God, I hated me. I should have told him. I had so many opportunities to tell him, and I failed. I went outside to get my cellphone from my car. I saw a big dent on my beautiful Mercedes Benz SUV.

"Fucking Peter," I groaned.

I looked all over the car for my cell phone, but it was missing. I went back inside and searched again for it. It was gone. I didn't think much of it, so I just shrugged. I would get another one today. I grabbed my home phone and dialed Derek's number. It rang several times, but he didn't answer. I was sent to his voice mail machine.

"Hey love," I bit my lip. "Hmm, just calling to make sure you're ok. I will be going to school today, but I will stop by your house after it. By the way my cell phone is missing so don't freak out if you can't reach me. Ok, bye. I love you."

I sighed and turned to go upstairs and get ready. When I turned I collided with something or rather someone. For a nanosecond I thought it was Derek, but when the person laughed I knew it wasn't my man. Peter stood on my living room with fresh new clothes. He gave me a smile and moved even closer to me. I stepped back grabbing the lamp on the table.

"What a sweet message," he grabbed a strand of my hair. I fell on the floor on my haste to get away from him.

"Stay away from me!" I had dropped the lamp when I fell. Not that the lamp was going to help much.

"Oh please Sky," he put his hand where his heart should be. "I am here to apologize. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Of course you did you sick bastard." I spat. "You almost ripped my throat out."

"Well," he bent down to look into my eyes. "You probably shouldn't have pissed me off. I had to teach you a lesson, but my dear nephew stepped in. I wonder how he's doing. You should go look for him, he may need you."

And like that he disappeared leaving an echo of his mocking laughter behind. My eyes widened at what he had just told me. Did that mean Derek was hurt? I ran upstairs and changed quickly. I grabbed a couple of guns and bullets and raced out. I grabbed my bike and raced towards the Hale house.

After hours of looking for Derek in the places I thought he would be he was still missing. My heart couldn't take it if he was gone. I paced the parking lot of the bar Derek used to hang out. I didn't know what else to do or who to turn to. Suddenly, I thought of Scott. Surely, as new as he was into the werewolf thing, he could track Derek down. I climbed on my bike and went to the school. I arrived at the school in what felt like hours but must have been seconds. I saw two girls talking on the parking lot, and I approached them.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Scott McCall?" I asked the strawberry blonde girl.

"No." She answered curtly and turned to her friend.

"Lydia," the bitch's friend answered. "Don't be rude. Hi, I'm Allison."

"Hi Allison," I did not have time for pleasantries. "It is really important that I find Scott. Do you know where he is?"

"He left with his friend Stiles and that other guy…"

"Oh the hottie," Lydia interrupted. "What was his name Allison?"

"Derek," Allison turned to me. "Scott left with Stiles and Derek."

"Derek was here?" My mouth fell open. "When?"

"I thought you were looking for Scott?" Lydia asked.

"Shut up," I turned to the annoying bitch. "Please Allison. How long ago were Scott and Derek here?"

"Hmm like twenty minutes ago." She looked quite freaked out at my desperation.

"Fuck!" I ran my hands through my hair. "Hmm do you know where they went?"

"No." She frowned. "I'm sorry but what's going on? What do you want with my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" That distracted me a little. "Are you Allison Argent?"

"Yes," she smiled. "So he has talked about me."

"No," I turned around and left.

I tore out of the parking lot and went to Scott's house but no one was home. I kicked the porch's post. I was freaking out that I couldn't find Derek or Scott. What Peter had said implied that Derek was hurt, but if he had been at the school he couldn't possibly be injured. I kicked the post one last time and went to the last possible destination: Stiles' house.

Of course I was unlucky and didn't find Stiles home. At that point, I was seriously scared. How can the three of them just disappear? What the hell was going on? I was sitting with my knees on my foreheadoutside the Hale house waiting, hoping, that Derek would show up. I looked up at the sky and just started screaming out of frustration.

"Wow," Peter came walking from inside the house. "You have lungs."

"Shut the fuck up," I pulled out my gun and shot him several times. As he leaned over in pain, I got closer and began kicking him and punching him. He fell to the ground, a bloody mess. I was breathing heavy and my hair was all over my face.

"Ouch," he laughed. "Why didn't you do that last night?"

"Where is Derek?" I pointed the gun at his head.

"You must be desperate." He smiled at me.

"Yes, yes I am." I shot him.

"Ouch!" He shouted as he covered the wound in his neck. "That one really hurt."

"Good." I smiled. "Now tell me where is Derek."

"Vet's office. Little Derek is dying. You better hurry Sky, or you may lose him." He smiled before running away leaving me stunned and scared out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-uh. Will Sky find Derek alive or will it be too late? Let's find out next chapter...<strong>


	16. Secrets

**Thanks for all the positive reviews :) If you get a chance, take a look at my new story **I Belong to You**. Thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>DPOV <em>

The pain was excruciating. I felt weaker by the minute. If Scott didn't get the bullet, I would surely die. I knew I should call Sky and tell her what was going on, but I didn't want her to be more scared. Worst case scenario, I would have to chop my arm off. She didn't need to see that. I sat on the vet's office floor wondering what was taking Scott so long. I looked at Stiles pacing in front of me with his cellphone in hand. He noticed me looking and ran his hands over his head.

"I really think we should call Sky," he said for the hundredth time and I growled at him for the hundredth time. "Derek, she is a hunter. She probably has the same bullet."

"I doubt it." I said gripping the counter for support as I got up.

"You don't even know if she does!" Stiles shouted. "You are risking Scott just because you are stubborn."

"Stiles," I growled. "If you don't shut up, I will rip your head off."

"Yeah like you can in that condition." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't need two arms or too much strength." I rummaged through the drawers. "Besides, Sky doesn't need to see me like this. It would break her heart."

Jackpot. I found a utensil that looked sharp enough to cut my arm off.

"Listen," I placed the utensil in front of Stiles. "Obviously Scott is not showing up, so I want you to cut my arm off."

"Oh hell no," Stiles face turned pale.

"Oh hell yes," I grabbed him by the collar with my good hand. "I am in pain, and when I'm in pain I get cranky. You do not want me cranky."

"Crankier than usual?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Stiles!" I shouted in his face. "Just do it."

"Ok, ok!" He raised his palms up in surrender. "Please don't kill me for this."

He grabbed the utensil and just as he was about to cut my arm off, the door burst open.

"Derek!" I heard Sky's voice, and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. "Stiles, what the fuck are you doing?"

Why was Sky cursing in heaven? She took the utensil from Stiles hands and threw it against the wall. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. This felt so real.

"Am I dead?" I asked weakly.

"You think I would let you die Derek Hale?" She led me to a chair and kneeled in front of me. "Hell to the no. What happened?" She ran her finger tips over the wound.

"He was shot by a hunter last night." Stiles moved close staring at Sky.

"Last night?" Her blue eyes widened in panic. "Why didn't you come to me?" Tears spilled from her eyes.

"He didn't want to scare you," Stiles answered for me.

"Thank you Stiles," I didn't even growl at him.

"Scare me? Derek, do you have any idea what I have gone through today? I thought you were dead! I have spent all day looking for you."

I looked at her, and noticed she had a gun in her hand and blood all over her clothes.

"What happened to you?" I answered her question with a question of my own.

"That doesn't matter." She caressed my cheek. "What can I do?"

"Not much love," I tried moving my hand to touch her as well, but I had no strength to even do that. "Scott's on it."

She looked around realizing Scott wasn't here. Her eyes returned to me full of questions. However, I had no strength to answer them. I motioned Stiles to explain.

"Scott is at Allison's looking for a bullet that can save him," I had to give it to him, he was good at summarizing.

"The Argent girl?" Her cheeks blushed. "What the hell Derek! You should have told me to help you. You had no right to send my brother right into the hunter's shooting range!"

She slapped me, and I fell on the floor. I didn't even feel it when she hit me though. She grabbed my good arm and tried picking me up. Soon enough, with the help of Stiles, I was back on the chair.

"I'm sorry love," she kissed my lips. "I- I'm not going to say I didn't mean that, but it wasn't the most appropriate time. I'm sorry." She kissed me softly again.

I mustered enough energy to respond to her kissing trying to let her know I understood.

"Scott was right," Stiles said looking away. "This is freaky."

I heard his heartbeat pick up. Was it just me or was this kid in love with Sky? She turned to look at him sheepishly.

"You think we are cousins don't you?" She looked tenderly at me. "We are not. His family adopted me when my mom died. I am in no way related to him. Anyway, where's Scott?"

"Playing perfect boyfriend," I answered.

"I'm going to look for him." She grabbed the gun she had dropped on the ground and turned to leave.

I panicked. If she went to the Argent's, she would see that Kate was back and who knows what would happen. I dropped myself to the ground, and groaned pretending to be in pain, or at least in more pain than I already was. She and Stiles ran to my side.

"Oh my God," Sky grabbed my head and placed it on her lap. "Derek? Derek! Stay with me baby! Don't do this to me. Don't die on me again! Stiles, call Scott."

She cried hysterically, and I felt guilty. I was causing her this pain for no reason. She had the right to know that bitch was back in town. I heard a cell phone ring, and then Scott walked in.

"I got…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sky next to me. "I thought we weren't telling her?"

"The bullet Scott!" I choked out. This time I actually felt pain.

With the help of the three of them, I managed to get up. I grabbed the bullet and then I passed out.

_Sky POV_

"Derek!" I screamed as I saw him fall to the floor.

I kneeled next to him and checked his pulse. There was none. I began giving him CPR yelling at him to come back. I heard Scott and Stiles argue.

"Where is it?" Scott shouted.

"I don't know!"

The bullet must have fallen off. I kept giving Derek CPR, but he wouldn't come to his senses. Suddenly, Stiles pushed me away and punched Derek in the jaw. He came back and wobbly stood up. I looked at Scott and grabbed the bullet from his hand. I opened it up emptying the contents on the table.

"Anyone has a lighter?" Derek pulled one out of his pants and gave it to me.

I set the powder on fire. Derek took off from there, rubbing it all on his arm. He screamed out in pain and fell to the floor withering in pain. I sobbed as silently as I could. My heart hurt so much at watching my love like that. I turned and buried my face in Stiles shirt. He put his arms around me and patted my back.

"Sky," Derek's weak voice made me look at him.

He still laid on the floor, the color of his face returning slowly. I dropped to the floor next to him and crushed him to my chest.

"Don't do that to me again," I ran my hands through his hair. "Ever."

Scott helped me pull him to his feet. He leaned on the counter. I moved close to him and wrapped my arms around his naked chest. I closed my eyes as I felt him wrap his own arms around me. He tilted my head up to him and kissed me passionately. I parted my lips allowing his tongue entrance. I had forgotten we had company until, Scott cleared his throat.

"I'm not comfortable watching you shag my sister." Scott grabbed my elbow and pulled me away from Derek. "I have helped you, now stay away from me, Stiles, and Sky."

"Scott," I looked between Scott and Derek. "What are you doing?"

"He is no good. The hunters are better than him."

"Oh really," Derek asked as he grabbed my other elbow and pulled me to him. "Do they even know what you are?"

"No." Scott pulled me by my hand. "But if I tell them, they will help me."

"They will kill you," Derek pulled me again.

"Ow," I protested.

"Ok, guys." Stiles stepped in pulling me from between them. "You have to chill. You are hurting Sky."

"I'm sorry Sky," both Derek and Scott said at the same time.

"What's going on?" I ignored their apology. Honestly, at this point I was used to being handled like a rag doll. "You can't mean what you are saying Scott. The Argents aren't good people. They are psychopaths."

"No they are not." He protested. "They are good people. Allison is doesn't even know, and her aunt…"

"Woah," I interrupted Scott. "Her aunt?"

I turned to Derek. He wasn't looking in my direction. I walked up to him and slapped him again.

"You son a bitch." I walked out of the room.

"Wait, Sky." Derek caught up to me in the parking lot.

"What? What are you going to tell me? That you are protecting her? That you still have feelings for her? Huh?" I shoved him. "You played me so well Derek Hale. I am so fucking stupid!"

"Sky please," he tried wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't fucking touch me asshole!" I got on my bike. "I hope you two enjoy reliving past memories, and don't worry I will not bother you. I am out of this fucking town."

"Wait, Sky!" Scott called out to me. "Don't leave. Please?"

"I'm sorry Scott." I felt tears come to my eyes. "I will visit, I promise."

"Don't walk out on me, Sky." Scott got closer to me. "We have to get to know each other. You have to yell at me for throwing water balloons at you, and for letting Stiles peek while you change. You have to help me through this."

I laughed feeling sad and happy at the same time. I wanted all that. I wanted to be Scott, but Derek was around. I couldn't live knowing he was so close yet so far. I looked at Derek, and he simply looked at me and Scott. His eyes held hints of tears threatening to come out.

"Please Sky," he held my hand pulling me off the bike. "Don't let whatever Derek did to you drive you away from me. We will help each other."

"Scott," I hugged him outright crying.

I heard clapping from behind me. I turned and saw Peter, red eyes glowing.

"How touching." He faked wiping a tear away. "The lovers drift apart, but the siblings come together. A true Kodak moment."

"Uncle Peter?" Derek stepped close to him. "How are you here?"

I grabbed his arm pulling him back. He looked back at me confused. I pulled out my gun and aimed at Peter.

"Oh not again Sky," Peter yawned. "You don't want to piss me off like last night. Plus, you know from this afternoon that those bullets do nothing to me."

"Go away son of a Satan," I growled at him. "Or I will tell them what you are."

"Oh please go ahead," he crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. "I would like to see the drama unravel. Once the secret is out, Derek will definitely hate you. Please go ahead."

I began to hyperventilate. This was not happening. I was about to destroy any hope I had of fixing things with Derek and being with Scott.

"What is he talking about Sky?" Derek turned to look at me.

"Yes, what am I talking about Sky?" Peter frowned.

"I will kill you." I said through gritted teeth.

"You have been threatening me since the beginning to kill me; it's getting old. Just get on with it."

"Shut up," my hands shook.

"What is he talking about?" Derek grabbed my shoulders.

I gulped and looked at Scott, Derek, Stiles, and then at Peter. I held his gaze conveying a message of hatred through my eyes. He simply smiled and nodded his head waiting for me to say it. I gulped.

"He's the Alpha." Everyone gasped; even Peter pretended to do so.

"And?" Peter motioned for me to continue.

"And I knew about it. Since the night he killed my dad."

"And that's not all is it Sky? Go ahead. You are leaving the juicy part out."

"You sick bastard."

He moved fast and grabbed me keeping his claws next to my healing wounds. Everyone stared not knowing what to do.

"Tell. Them. Everything." He growled next to my ear.

I looked at Derek with tears in my eyes. And I did tell them everything. All the secrets I had kept since the moment Peter ripped my life apart. Every single one came out that night and once again, my life was torn to pieces once again only this time literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to take a look at my new story <strong>I Belong to You. **Until next chapter! **


	17. Marked

_DPOV_

I stared at Sky as she confessed all the secrets she had kept from me. She had known all along that Peter was the alpha, and apparently that was not all.

"Tell. Them. Everything." Peter growled in her ear.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Scott, Stiles and me. Peter held her with his claws digging into her fresh wounds.

"He killed Laura," her words were like punches to my stomach.

"Come on Sky," Peter dug in one nail into her neck making her yelp in pain. "Get on with it."

"He-he- marked me," I felt like I died when she said that. "I'm his mate."

How did this happen? Peter had marked the woman I loved.

"I don't believe it," I spat looking at Peter with hatred. "I would have seen her mark."

"Did you ever pay attention to the lessons I gave you?" Peter rolled his eyes. "Or was your brain too busy thinking about how to screw Kate Argent? Sky is human, the mark is not visible but it's still there. I'm sure you felt it."

And I did. When I made love to Sky, I felt like she wasn't completely mine. I usually ignored the feeling thinking that I just needed more of her, so I would just increase the force of our lovemaking. I should have known better.

"When did this happen Sky?" She didn't respond causing Peter to jab another nail into her skin.

I moved slowly towards them. Despite my anger towards Sky for keeping all those secrets, I couldn't let her die. I loved her too much.

"Don't move Derek," Peter said without looking at me. He leaned down to touch Sky's neck with his tongue. My blood boiled. "You want to listen to this. Go ahead my dear."

"On the night he killed my dad," Sky winced in pain. "I passed out after hitting my head. When I returned home from the hospital, I was showering and noticed the spiral on my shoulder. As soon as I saw it, the spiral disappeared. I didn't think much of it since I had been told a werewolf could not mate with a human. But as I thought about it more, he would come to me in my sleep and sometimes even speak into my mind. I planned on ignoring it all and just killing him when I had the chance to free myself from his hold."

Peter laughed sadistically and dragged his other claw on the side of Sky's face.

"Let her go Peter," I felt my claws and canines come out.

"How can you defend her?" Peter frowned. "She has lied and kept secrets from you. I was thinking you would like to kill her. But it seems I will have to do it."

"No!" I shouted as he bit down on her neck ripping it open with his teeth. Sky shouted in pain.

Both Scott and I launched ourselves at Peter. He moved out of our way still holding a bleeding and unconscious Sky. However, he began to gag and dropped Sky to the floor and ripping her left side open with his claws in the process. Sky was bleeding profusely; she was going to bleed to death. I ran to Sky's side as Peter gagged and spit blood out.

"What the hell did that bitch have on her blood?" Peter shouted and ran.

"I'm going to kill you!" Scott ran after him.

"Scott!" Both Stiles and I shouted at the same time.

"Come back! Sky needs you!" Stiles shouted at him. Scott stopped on his tracks and turned back.

"We will get him." I reassured him as we all got into the car to take Sky to the hospital. "And kill him."

I looked at Sky covered in blood on my lap and listening to her weakening heartbeat. I couldn't lose her.

_Scott POV_

Derek carried in his arms my almost dead sister into the hospital. Stiles and I followed him shouting for help. I saw my mother on her desk, and she ran to us.

"What happened?" She asked taking in Sky's bleeding wounds.

"We need a doctor!" Derek shouted.

Everyone seemed to move in slow motion. I heard shouting, but I couldn't make out the words. I only stared at my sister being taken away in a stretcher. I realized then that she was important to me, and I already loved her. I couldn't lose her.

_Stiles POV_

I stared with my mouth open as Sky was taken inside the hospital. By then, she was completely covered in blood. I didn't even think humans had so much blood inside of us. Her pretty skin turned pale, and her rosy lips had lost their color. She looked dead. I had just met her, but she was already a person I considered close to me. She was a person I loved. Granted, she would never be with me. I saw how she looked at Derek, and I knew I could never get between them. But I couldn't lose her.

_Sky POV_

I came into consciousness to the sound of a beeping. I was hit with a wave of pain on my neck, left side of my body, and back. I moaned at the horrible pain. I heard movement and tried opening my heavy eyelids. I opened my eyes and saw Derek's sleeping form on a couch next to my bed. I frowned, was I at the hospital? I realized the beeping had been the machine counting my heartbeat.

I sat up on the bed despite the protests my body gave me. I screamed at the unbearable pain. Three people gathered around my bed. I was gently pushed down on the bed by Derek's hands.

"Don't get up." He scolded gently. "Are you in pain?"

I nodded my head shutting my eyes. I couldn't even respond fearing that if I opened my mouth the only sound that could come out were more screams.

"Scott," Derek said sitting on the edge of my bed holding my hand. "Get the nurse. They will make the pain go away Sky. I promise." He kissed my hand.

"What happened?" I asked once the pain had subdued a little.

The three men looked at each other and then at me.

"Do you remember anything?" Scott asked me.

"Hmm I remember fighting with Derek, but that's it." I frowned. "How long was I out anyway?"

"You have been in a coma for a week." Derek answered crossing his arms. "You lost so much blood."

"A whole week?" I ran my hands through my hair. "Son of a bitch. What happened?"

"You were bitten by Peter." Derek answered after a couple of seconds of silence. "And he ripped your left side open."

"What?" I panicked. How did he know about Peter?

"You don't even remember that you were forced to confess all your damn secrets?" Derek growled moving close to me. "When were you planning on telling me you two were mates?"

"Derek," Scott growled back. "Leave her alone."

"I'm sorry." I said looking into the eyes of the three men I loved. "I should have told you. You three were in danger, and I did nothing. There's no excuse to why I did what I did, but Peter threatened me to kill Scott and Derek. I panicked when I saw the spiral, and I hoped that if I ignored it, the bond would break. Ouch!"

My wounds hurt when I sobbed. I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears from spilling anymore.

"Sky," Scott grabbed my hand. "You had to do what you had to do."

"Thanks Scott." I smiled.

"I'm good." Stiles said grabbing my untouched food from my tray.

"If I could hug you, I would." I laughed a little.

"Don't expect me to forgive you so soon," Derek spat moving to the door.

My heartbeat got faster, and my nostrils flared.

"I am so sick of you acting like you're fucking perfect Derek Hale." I pushed Scott away and got off the bed.

"Woah," Scott and Stiles said at the same time moving close to me. "Get back to bed."

"No!" I shouted and moved closer to Derek.

"Skylar, get back into that bed." Derek pointed at the bed.

"No," I don't know how I did it, but I managed to stand in front of Derek. "I will not deny that what I did was wrong, but goddamn it Derek I did it for you. And I am sick and tired of you treating me like shit. For the record, it's not my fault I'm tied to a psychopath for the rest of my life! So if you are so angry at me and full of hate, just get out of my life. Go back to Kate. I don't your shit right now."

Everything I had said was true. I had to make him understand that I wasn't going to be pushed around. I turned around and went back to bed. Scott helped me lay back down. All three of them stared at me with their mouths open. I saw Derek stand by the door. I struggled to keep my heartbeat normal, so he wouldn't know just how freaked out I was that he may actually leave. And he did. He slammed the door as he went out.

My eyes stung with tears I wanted to shed but didn't want to do that in front of Scott and Stiles. Instead, I picked up the fruit cup from my tray and ate it angrily. Both Scott and Stiles stared awkwardly as I stabbed my fork into the fruit. I dropped the cup on the tray and looked at them.

"You guys are making me feel like a fat ass while I eat." I joked to hide the pain.

"Are you ok?" Scott sat on my bed next to me.

"Yes," I frowned pretending to look confused. "Why the question?"

"Derek just bailed on you." Stiles stated helpfully. "And he probably hates you."

"Thank you Stiles," I sighed rubbing my face. "It's for the best really."

Silence settled between us. I tried not to think of anything, but I wasn't succeeding. This time, I had really lost Derek forever, and it was my fault. I had brought it upon myself. A sob escaped my lips, and I covered my mouth with my hand closing my eyes. Hands surrounded me startling me enough that I opened my eyes. Scott and Stiles had their hands around my shoulders. I felt safe and loved. Just as I was beginning to enjoy the moment, Scott stiffened and looked at me.

"What's going to happen to you?" He asked eyes wide.

"What…" I stopped my own eyes widening. "He bit me."

I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I ripped my bandages off and looked at my wounds. Scott and Stiles followed me and stood with their eyes wide: my wounds had not healed. I sighed relieved that I wasn't turning into a monster any time soon.

"At least now I know the wolfsbane worked." I covered my wounds again and returned to bed.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"I put wolfsbane on my drinks and food. The wolfsbane fuses with my blood, so that if a werewolf was to bite me, he or she would be poisoned. I didn't think it would stop me from transforming." I lay back in bed feeling slightly better.

"Can the wolfsbane get rid of my curse?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid not Scott," I looked sadly at him. "It would kill you."

"Oh." He looked at the floor disappointed.

"I'm sorry Scott," I grabbed his hand. "We will find a way. In fact, there is one."

"Really?" Scott's face lightened up. "How?"

"I'm amazed that Derek didn't tell you," I wanted to think Derek had forgotten to mention it, but I doubted it. "You have to kill the wolf that bit you."

"That's all?" Stiles asked. "That should be a piece of cake."

"Are you serious Stiles?" Scott exclaimed. "Sky can't do it and she's been hunting for who knows how long. What makes you think I can do it?"

"You have us." I answered with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know wolfsbane is poisonous, but let's pretend it's not for the sake of the story LOL. <strong>


	18. Treaty

**I apologize for taking so long. School has been crazy with exams. Thank you for the awesome reviews. I love you all, truly. **

* * *

><p><em>DPOV<em>

I left Sky's room with my heart shattered; I couldn't let her, Scott, and Stiles see me broken. I could never be with her now because he belonged to someone else. The only way was to kill Peter, but it was a risk that I could not take. Even if Sky was human, the bond could kill her if broken. I was aimlessly walking around the hospital kicking myself for everything that had happened. A nurse approached me.

"Derek Hale," it wasn't a question. "Follow me."

I frowned but followed anyway. I was led to another section of the hospital, and I recognized this section. I had been there to visit Peter when he was supposedly in a comma. The nurse opened a door and motioned me to go in. I went into a dark room. I tensed up feeling threatened. Soon enough, a shadow stepped out from behind a curtain. He looked somewhat pale, and I almost pitied him. Then I remembered how he had marked my woman, and I growled.

"Stay down," he smiled mockingly. "You don't want to start anything in a public place."

"You are a bastard," I growled baring my teeth. "How could you kill Laura? How could you mark Sky?"

"I never wanted to do either of those things, Derek." He sat down on a reclining chair facing me. "Killing Laura was an accident. I was out of control that night. And Sky, well, that was for the best. I need her help, but she wouldn't give it to me. Now that I marked her, she has no option but to obey me."

"You want to control her, so she can help you slaughter innocent people?" I curled my lips in disgust.

"No," he stood up. "They are not innocent people. Sky may have left out an important part."

"I'm sure she did since you ripped her throat apart." I retorted feeling my blood boil just thinking about what he had done. "You better hope she doesn't turn into a wolf, or I will kill you."

"Will you really?" He raised his eyebrows. "What is more important Derek, your family or your girlfriend?"

I frowned. "Sky is my family."

"No, I mean your blood family: Laura, your parents, your cousins, me and all of those who died in the fire."

"You killed Laura, and the fire was an accident."

"You lie!" His eyes began to glow a deep red. "You know better than anyone else that the fire was not an accident. In fact, you have always known who started it."

"I don't…" I stopped feeling trapped.

"You do know, and I have every right to rip you apart for keeping it from me. You look like an accomplice to me." He circled me. "But, I need you. I also need Scott and Sky, so it would be a good thing if Sky turns. We will be more powerful."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I plan on making the guilty pay for what they did to me and our family. Don't tell me you don't want to help me? I'm sure you want Kate Argent to pay for more than burning your family down."

I ran my hands through my hair. I wanted Peter dead, but he made a valid point. I wanted Kate to pay for using me, killing my family, and hurting Sky. I turned to Peter. I had no reason to trust him, but I wanted to do this. I wanted to make them all pay for killing my family, and Kate had it coming for years.

"I want to do this." I sat next to him. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to update since I haven't done it in a while. I will try to update sooner. <strong>


	19. Unexpected Visitor

_Sky POV_

A couple of days went by and I didn't see Derek since I told him to leave or Peter since he ruined everything. Those days were agony for me even though Scott and Stiles tried to cheer me up whenever they could visit. I noticed that something was wrong because both Scott and Stiles acted nervous. However, I was too depressed to even think about asking what they were hiding from me.

A part of me was missing, but I didn't know which part that was. There was the part that missed Derek like crazy. I missed his touch, smile, eyes, his lips against mine, the feeling of him inside me. And then there was the other part; the part that made me nauseous and disgusted because it belonged to Peter.

I laid on my bed pondering all of the things that had become so normal in my life when the door opened. The first thing I saw when the door opened was a big bouquet of flowers. My heart jumped and I thought it may be Derek. However when the person walked in my heart raced all right but out of anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I wanted to shout, but I was still a little sore and in pain. "Get out!"

"Awh, Skylar. I bring you flowers and you kick me out?" She brought her hand to her chest. "You break my heart."

"What do you want Kate." I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to visit an old friend." She set the flowers next to my bed.

"Get on with it. You are here to mock me, annoy me, remind me of the past, or all of the above."

She laughed throwing her head back and moving her brown locks. "You always made me laugh. I am not here to do any of those things."

"Well, hell must be frozen over because you enjoy my pain."

"True, but I need your help."

"Who are you and what have you done to Kate?" I gasped mockingly though I was surprised.

Kate and I never got along obviously, and we both hated each other's guts. I hated her for sleeping with Derek when I loved him. She hated me for being raised by werewolves and not hunting them like I should. For her to ask for my help, whatever problem she may have must be big. If she thought I was going to help her, she had another thing coming.

"What makes you think I will help you?" I narrowed my eyes. "I owe you nothing but hatred."

"I think you will help me because this involves you." She gave me a sly smile.

"I'll humor you. Go ahead and tell me how I can help you?" I crossed my arms.

"You have been bitten by the alpha," she stated. "Thankfully you have not been turned. Why is that?"

"I got lucky." I put on my poker face knowing what she wanted.

"There is no such thing as luck on these things." She walked to the window and leaned against it. "Unless you have already been turned."

"No."

"Skylar," she sighed. "Work with me. This could help us all!"

"Us? I'm sorry but last time I checked, I hate you and your family."

"Oh come on!" She laughed. "You have to move on! Derek and I were a passing flame. If it makes you feel any better, I never loved him. So he's all yours."

"Oh yes Kate that makes me feel sooo much better," my words were thick with sarcasm. "Knowing that you were only keeping us apart for your own fucking entertainment."

"Listen," her face transformed from mock to anger. "I don't have time for this shit. Help me."

"Well, is Kate Argent begging for my help?" I smiled. I had to admit, I was enjoying this more than I should. "Wolfsbane in my blood poisoned the wolf. I answered your question, now leave."

"That's not all." She began to smile again. "Who was the wolf?"

"How the hell should I know?" I faked cluelessness.

"You have seen him. That night you were bitten and the night your father died."

"How do you know about my father?" My eyes widened.

"I know people," She answered vaguely. "So how about helping me now?"

I laid back on my pillow suddenly feeling exhausted. I couldn't believe my dad kept in touch with her, or that she even knew how my father died. I could easily tell her about Peter, but it would be like helping the enemy. However if I didn't tell her, it would be like I was protecting Peter. I sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't help her knowing that she and her family were responsible of starting the fire.

"I don't know who it was." I looked into her eyes. "I didn't see him the night he killed my father or when he bit me. I was a little panicked."

Silence settled as we held gazes. She finally looked away, and I mentally did a happy dance. Ugh, I was starting to play the "dominant werewolf" game.

"All right," she grabbed her coat and made for the door. "Thanks for nothing."

"You are very welcome." I gave her an angelic smile.

"By the way," she looked back. "Derek is amazing in bed."

"Oh I know," I winked at her.

"Really?" Her smile faltered, but I knew she had something else coming. "I love when he is angry, like last night. What do you think?"

"Last night?" I frowned.

"Oh you didn't know?" Her smile became wider. "He has been spending the last couple of days with me. Bye now."

"You are a lying bitch!" I got out of bed and ran to her pushing her against the wall. "He loves me. He wouldn't go back to a whore like you!"

I tightened my grip on her neck making her wheeze. I ignored the pain in my body as I applied more force to her neck. She struggled trying to push me away. I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head and her face turn purple. Suddenly hands pulled me away from her. She fell on the floor coughing grabbing her neck.

"What is wrong with you?" She choked out. "You almost killed me you bitch!"

"I should kill you, whore!" I shouted as the hands gripped me and pulled me away from her. "You fucking whore!'

"Sky, stop it!" Scott released me briefly and grabbed me again making me look into his eyes. "You are going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" I felt tears running down my cheeks. "I want to kill her!"

"You are crazy!" Kate shouted back getting up.

"Calm down," Scott pushed me into the bed. "Kate, I think you should leave."

"What are you doing here Scott?" Kate asked still rubbing her throat.

"Just get out." He answered without even looking at her. His eyes were on me as I threw daggers at Kate with my eyes.

After a few more minutes of silence and her staring at me with hatred, she turned around and left. I pushed Scott away and got up from the bed. I wiped my tears angrily with my hands.

"Sky," Scott moved closer to me. "Are you ok?"

"Where is Derek?" I turned to him. "Tell me the truth, is he with her?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to stay away from him. Sky, Derek is working with Peter now."

I felt faint. Scott grabbed me before I fell on the floor. Derek could not possibly be in league with Peter. Not after all that he had done to us.

"Sky?" Scott picked me up and led me to bed. "You want me to call a nurse?"

"No. It just can't be. It has to be a mistake, Scott." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes once again. "Derek wouldn't…"

"It's true Sky," Scott sat next to me and hugged me to him. "It's true."

I cried all night mourning the loss of the love of my life. The goodness in Derek was gone if he was going to help Peter. I had to do something this time because I couldn't let Derek be like Peter. First thing first, I had to get out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't disappoint with the confrontation between Sky and Kate! <strong>


	20. History Repeats

**Hello my dear fellow readers! It has been a long time since the last update. I apologize for that. Things have been crazy! I hope to update more often since I'll be soon out of school for a month! Woot woot! Gotta love and hate college right? Anyway here you go!**

* * *

><p><em>DPOV<em>

My arms were getting tired, and I was getting crankier by the minute. But I didn't regret helping Scott escape from the hunters because of who he was: Sky's little brother. I sighed and stopped trying to break the chains. Just thinking about Sky and not having seen her for days made me feel weaker. I needed my doses of blue eyes and sweet smile. I wished I had the chance to make to love to her again or just kiss her before this all went to hell.

I was snapped back from my reverie when the door opened and Kate walked in. I noticed her hair was wild, and her neck was red. All in all she looked like the piece of shit she was. She went straight to where the switch was and pulled it. My body was hit with a wave of electricity and pain. I gritted my teeth and tried to keep my face from showing what I was really feeling.

"Who is the Beta?" She turned off the switch and stood in front of me with her hands on my naked chest.

"Are we on a bad mood?" I chuckled.

"Who is the Beta?" She repeated moving her hands up and down.

"I'm not helping you." I told her for the hundredth time.

She smiled and stepped back. "I just came back from the hospital." She gave me what used to be a seductive smile. "And paid Sky a little visit."

"Did she mess you up like that?" I smiled a genuine smile. "That's my girl."

"Your girl?" She laughed throwing her head back. "I doubt she's yours."

I froze. How did she know about Peter marking her? Damn, this put Sky in danger. Kate could use her to find Peter and hurt Sky in the process.

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb.

"Well, Scott and Sky seem to be awfully chummy." She waited expecting my reaction. "Scott seems very protective of her. I don't know if I'm ok with that because he dated my niece."

Her eyes widened. I frowned not ever following her crazy rants. She walked back to where I hung and once again touched my chest.

"Remember all those good times we had?" She ran her tongue over my chest.

"You mean like the time you burned my family?" I growled feeling disgusted with her touching me and unable to move away from her.

"Me?" She laughed. "No, I just planned the whole thing. Anyway, remember how you fell crazy in love with me?"

"I'd rather not." I winced when I thought back to the past.

"Well, I have a feeling that history is repeating itself." She smiled and walked away leaving me shocked. "So Scott is our Beta."

_Sky POV_

Scott and I were at the Hale house looking for Derek. My options were to kill him for putting my brother on the line or hug him for saving him from the hunters. Scott finally told me that Peter threatened to bite his mom if Scott didn't join the pack. Peter even went so far as to take Melissa out on a date. And Derek had just been there to add pressure to Scott.

The beat up door to the house had bullet holes all over. I looked back at Scott, and he simply shrugged. The hunters had come to kill that night. I had the feeling that Kate was the one who lead the little hunting party. I walked inside the house, and it was empty and cold.

"Derek?" I shouted but received no response. "Scott can you…"

I stopped mid-sentence when I realized Scott was not behind me. I pulled out my gun and walked around the house. Scott was nowhere to be found. I left the house and looked around the woods. I heard voices, and I moved as stealthily as I could.

"I'm so sorry Scott!" It was Allison's voice. "You startled me!"

"I can't say I deserved that." Scott chuckled.

I stepped out from behind a tree and saw Scott on the floor and Allison kneeling next to him. She had a Taser in her hand, and I knew she had just tazed my brother. I frowned when I saw the equipment she had: a cross bow and a light bulb used to stunt werewolves. I cleared my throat as they continued to ignore me.

"What's going on here?" I stretched my hand out to Scott. He grabbed it without any hesitation, and I smiled at Allison's wide eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Scott patted the dirt off his pants. "I startled her, and she tazed me."

"I'm so sorry Scott," Allison grimaced. "I-I-I…"

"It's ok." Scott gave her an angelic smile.

"So, what in the world are you doing here?" I asked Allison.

"Hmm just practicing my… aim." She said as she picked up the bow from the floor and the arrow bulbs.

I looked around the trees and saw an arrow stuck in a nearby tree. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at her.

"You do know this is private property." I walked to where the arrow was stuck in the tree and pulled it out. "And this is highly dangerous."

I handed the arrow back to her and looked at her straight in her eyes. I tried to convey a message of "back off." Her eyes narrowed, and I got the feeling she understood. I smiled and moved back to where Scott stood clueless staring at Allison. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he turned to me.

"We should get going Scott," I looked back at Allison. "And you need to do the same."

"Yeah," Allison said picking up her bow. "I'll see you around Scott."

"Wait!" Scott shouted. He looked around and then back at Allison. "Never mind. Bye."

Allison waved and walked away. Scott and I stood watching her walk away for a couple of minutes. I grew bored and cleared my throat.

"Can we go now?" I asked exasperated.

"Yeah," he began walking towards the house.

"Scott," I had to warn him. "She knows."

"What?" He looked truly confused.

"Allison knows about werewolves." I said trying not to smack my love struck little brother.

"How do you know?"

"Come on," I shouted. "You think Kate wouldn't tell her? Besides, what is she doing with hunters' equipment? She was practicing her aim all right. She will kill you once she finds out what you are. Scott, you need to stay away from her. And this time for real."

Scott frowned. The nerve of the boy! He still had to think about my words! Finally he looked at me and smiled. What the hell?

"All the more reasons to spend as much time as possible with her." He shrugged and resumed his walking.

"You have got to be kidding me." I caught up to him. "Scott, it's a matter of time the Argents find out about you! They will all, and I do mean all, be after you!"

"I appreciate you trying to keep me alive, but I love her."

"Oh Scott," I groaned. "This is going to end so badly for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that history is repeating itself."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. But it has been so long that I may have forgotten how the story was going in my head. No worries, I shall finish it! Though I don't know when because it seems exams will take most of my time and the applying for scholarships. But I will try! Love you all! <strong>


	21. A Good Sister

**A midnight snack. Lol **

* * *

><p><em>Sky POV<em>

"What do you mean history is repeating itself?" Scott followed behind me as I led us to the car.

"If I tell you," I turned to face him. "Will you promise to stay away from her?"

Scott thought about it. "I can't promise that until you tell me."

"Ugh," I threw my hands up in defeat. "The Lorenzo men are so stubborn! Fine. I'll tell you." I motioned for him to get into the car.

I drove us to Stiles' house. I thought Stiles had to know as well. Both of the boys needed to realize exactly how dangerous the Argents, or at least one of them, were. I knocked on the door and Sheriff Stilinski opened the door. He looked drunk as he stepped aside letting us in. Without any other words he retired to the couch. I looked at Scott questioningly, but he simply shrugged.

Scott knocked on Stiles' bedroom door. He opened it a crack to see who it was. Upon seeing it was us, he let us in. He straightened his shirt and non-existent hair.

"The siblings have decided to finally visit me." He motioned for us to sit though there was no place to sit since his room was covered with papers.

I picked up a file and was startled to see the police reports of the Hale fire. I choked up as I read bits and pieces of the report. I looked up at the boys, who were staring at me. Timing seemed to be perfect for them to know about the fire. I sighed and sat on the desk.

"The Hale fire was no accident as you both know." I set the file on the desk next to me. "I'm just going to cut to the chase and tell you both that Kate Argent started it."

They both stared at me. Scott looked genuinely surprised while Stiles just seemed absorbed.

"She hates werewolves," I stopped. "No, she loves them because she can torture them. She is a sadistic bitch. Anyway, this part will interest you Scott. Derek and Kate had a fling years ago. She made him believe she cared for him. He fell in love. But she was only using him to know about the family and when to strike.

"Point is, you cannot trust the Argents. None of them. Both of you need to be careful on how you associate with them." I looked directly into Scott's eyes. "You never know when they will strike and stab you in the back."

Scott looked away, lost in his thoughts. Stiles moved close to me. He looked to be concentrating on something very hard.

"What do the others have to do with the fire?" He stopped right in front of me.

"Why would…" I stopped seeing where he was going. "They were somewhat involved with the fire."

"Peter is trying to avenge his family." Stiles stated.

"Of course," I got off the desk. "That's not news."

"But maybe it could help stop him before he kills again." Stiles began talking faster and pacing his room. "If we find out who else was involved we can save them."

"That will not stop him though. Besides who else could be involved? The Argents are definitely on the list, and I will not risk my life or anyone's for them."

"What?" Scott finally spoke and advanced toward me. "You are just going to let them die?"

"It is a high possibility." I answered looking at him in the eye.

"Then you would be a monster like Peter and Derek." Scott sneered.

"The Argents are the monsters!"

"How?" Scott shouted and continued before I could answer. "You said yourself Kate did it all. Why punish them all? Besides killing is not the answer. Let her end up in jail."

"Jail is not enough punishment for that skank." I growled.

"You are going to let some stupid love triangle cloud your judgment?" Scott stepped back from me. "We can't possibly be siblings."

I felt the air escape from my lungs as if I had been punched. "This has nothing to do with Derek and Kate's fling and everything to do with the fact that she murdered the only people I knew as a family!" Tears began to flow. "Besides, would you really put a crush above me or your best friend and even yourself?"

"She's not a crush," Scott spat back. "I love her!"

"You cannot possibly be in love with her," I laughed bitterly. "You are only sixteen! You know nothing about love."

"Fine, if you are not going to help me," Scott said as he left the room. "I will find someone who will."

I stood facing Stiles with tears in my eyes. I ran my hands over my eyes wiping my tears away. How could Scott chose her over me?

"Why does every man in my life have to choose the Argents?" I wondered out loud.

"I didn't." Stiles answered though I didn't expect a response.

I looked at him. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked at him.

"Thank you Stiles." I smiled and hugged him. "You and my dad seem to be the only ones who didn't."

"No need to thank." He hugged me back tightly. He pulled back and once again surprised me by kissing me.

I don't know what possessed me to kiss him back for like five seconds. I finally came to my judgment and pushed him away.

"Stiles," I began.

"Don't." He looked away from me. "I know the way you feel about Derek, and I still did that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't want to once again give him the wrong idea. "Stiles, you are incredibly handsome. But you're like another brother. If we had met a couple of years later and Derek wasn't in the picture, I could totally fall for you."

He looked at me. "Really?"

"Totally! You are a great guy. You will find the one." I gave him a small hug and then made motions to leave. I had to find Scott and maybe Derek too.

"Sky," Stiles called after me. "You should help him."

"Stiles," I closed my eyes.

"No, listen." He rubbed his head. "If you really love Scott, and you want to be a good sister, help him keep Allison safe. Even if it's a 'fling' he wants to do the right thing. He's your family now."

"Oh God," I laughed. "I am getting a sermon from a sixteen year old boy and a good one too. Thanks Stiles."

I left him thinking over his words. Stiles was absolutely right. I would not be a good sister if I let my little brother face a freaking alpha and the hunters all by himself. A good sister supports his brother in anything and everything, and I was a freaking amazing sister.

I found Scott walking home. I honked at him, but he ignored me. I got off the car and ran after him.

"Scott!" I yelled. "Wait, we have to talk."

"About what?" He turned when I finally caught up to him. "About what a monster you are?"

"You don't mean that." I grimaced. "But no. I'm not here to talk about that." I paused. "First off, I'm sorry for all I said back at Stiles'. I meant it all, but you didn't need to hear that. You needed to hear that I would support you. And I am."

"Wait what?"

"I'm helping you keep Allison safe, and kill Peter."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Because I'm your _older _sister, and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." Once again I felt tears run down my cheeks. "I lost Dad, Derek and now I can't lose you."

Silence settled around us for a while. And then he hugged me. "You are a good sister."

"Just good?" I laughed as I buried my face in his chest.

"Fine." He spun me around. "You are an awesome sister!"

"I know." I smacked him in the arm playfully as we made our way back to the car. "So here's what we need to do: we need to keep Allison within our eyesight. When she's not with her family, she needs to be kept in a crowded area at all times."

"What about the formal?" Scott asked as we pulled up in front of his house.

"You're going?" I asked surprised.

"I was thinking of asking her."

"No." I said a little too firmly and when he looked sharply at me, I raised my hands in surrender. "It's best that you stay a little far away from her."

"Sky…" He began, and I raised my hand to silence him.

"You have to trust your awesome sister." I opened the car's trunk. "I will do everything I can to keep her safe, but I want to also keep you safe. We don't know how much Kate has told her. I can't be sure that she won't recognize signs of werewolf. If she doesn't, her family will. If you want to keep Allison alive, you have to keep yourself alive. Scott, I promise I will do my best."

"I trust you." He replied immediately. "By the way, I'm sorry I called you a monster." I smiled at him as a way of showing him that didn't matter.

I pulled out a couple of wolfsbane and walked to Scott's porch. I placed a couple as close to the house as possible but not close enough to force Scott's transformation.

"This ought to keep Peter a few feet away." I said when Scott gave me a questioning look. I wrapped the rest of the flowers in foil and gave it to Scott. "Have your mom drink this. Only her and when you are not close enough. If Peter insists on biting your mom, this will poison him for a while and keep her safe."

He took the foil and hugged me. "Thanks Sky."

"You don't have to thank me." I patted his back. "Let me go now. I have some stuff to do."

"Like what?" He let me go.

"Like spent my night outside the Argents making sure Peter doesn't do anything."

Scott hugged me once again. "Thank you." He breathed. "Did I mention you are a good sister?"

"Again with the good?" We both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel accomplished! Wrote this in like an hour. Enjoy! <strong>


	22. I Want You Happy

**Done with exams! Thanks for being so patient! **

* * *

><p><em>SPOV<em>

I was falling asleep, and it was only three am. I had been parked outside the Argents house for the past five hours like a guard dog. All night long had been uneventful; however, I did see Kate. I almost made the mistake of blowing my cover by getting out of the car and punching her senseless. I managed to control myself but now regretted it. I was seriously bored out of my mind. I shook my head trying to shake off sleep.

Suddenly, something hit my car from the passenger's seat. I groaned. I had just fixed my SUV from the last dent, and now he had given me another one. I grabbed my gun and got out of the car.

"What Peter?" I called out into the dark.

He stepped out from behind my car in his wolf form. He nodded his head to the side. He wanted me to follow him. I shook my head pointing my gun at him. It was a terrible idea to follow him. He growled at me and once again and motioned me with his head. I wondered why he didn't just speak into my mind, but out of nowhere he seemed to have remembered.

"_Follow me._" His voice sounded almost like a growl. "_We need to talk._"

"No." I said quietly but firmly. "There is nothing that you can say that will make me follow you."

"_Not even if Derek is in danger?_" I could have sworn he laughed mockingly.

I sighed; he knew my weakness. Though I knew it was a bad idea to listen to anything Peter said, I still followed him. He made me park in a gas station which made me feel relieved that at least we were in a public area. But then again, Peter had no shame. He disappeared behind a dumpster and reappeared in his human form. He got into my car, and I immediately pointed my gun at his face.

"Get to the point, or I blow your brains out."

He simply laughed fixing his coat. "Feisty. I chose my mate well. Once I turn you, you and I will be so powerful."

"I said get to the point." I gulped and tried to ignore his words. "What about Derek?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he is missing." He paused to my dismay. "I need your help to find him."

"Wait, what do you mean missing?" I frowned. "Wasn't he with you acting as the sidekick?"

"Obviously not." He snorted. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you. I would be stalking the Argents. By the way, what in the hell were you doing outside their house?"

"That's no concern of yours." I poked him with my gun in his shoulder. "Now tell me about Derek missing."

"Well he went missing the night he and your little brother were attacked by Kate." He picked his teeth with his long, wolf-like nails.

"Ok, so you know who took him, why do you need me?"

"Because I don't know where he is being kept." We both sighed at the same time out of exasperation.

"How would I help?" I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I can just call Kate and be like 'hey, so can you tell me where you are keeping Derek? Yeah Peter needs him to kill you all.'"

"I am aware of your rivalry with Kate," he too rolled his eyes. "But I am sure you can figure something out. Get to know Allison after all she is your sister-in-law."

He laughed making my skin crawl.

"Well, I'm not helping you." I said motioning with my gun to the door handle. "Now get out of my car."

All humor left his face, and he looked at me with rage in his eyes. "What?"

"Don't be surprised. I don't want to know anything about you or Derek. All I want is to kill you both to save my brother and this town from being slaughtered. Now get out of my car."

He leaned over grabbing my neck. I reacted this time and grabbed a knife I kept under my seat. I stabbed him in his neck making him scream out in pain.

"You bitch! I will kill you!"

"I wouldn't try if I were you." I pulled the hammer of my gun and pointed it right in the middle of his forehead. "Now I will ask you for the last time, get the fuck out of my car, or I will put a wolfsbane bullet right in the middle of your head."

"Why don't you do it already?" He asked smiling and keeping his wound covered with his hand. "Afraid you'll die?"

"Get out!" I added pressure to the trigger.

He gave me one last look and left. He disappeared into the night, and I sighed heavily. I thought of the last thing he said. Why didn't I pull the trigger? I had been all talk but hadn't done anything close to getting rid of Peter. I thought of Scott and his chance to save himself. Scott had to get rid of the wolf that bit him, and I couldn't ruin his chances at freedom. Or maybe I was afraid of dying. The bond made me and Peter too attached that if one of us dies, it is possible that the other dies as well or is permanently damaged. No. That could not be it; I couldn't possibly be this selfish.

I rubbed my eyes and decided to go around the places I thought Derek would be.

_Scott POV _

"Fucking tie." I cursed as I struggled with my tie. I sighed and gave up as someone knocked on my door. "Come in."

Sky walked in covering her eyes. "Are you decent?" She laughed uncovering her eyes.

She was wearing a long, light green dress with a thin sleeve on her left shoulder. Her black hair was tied into a high side ponytail with curls flowing.

"Wow," I stared as she smiled and turned around. "You look so pretty Sky."

"Why thank you little bro." She grabbed my tie and began fixing it for me.

Now that I looked close to her, I saw she had bags under her eyes. I immediately felt guilty for asking her to protect Allison. Sky was probably staying up half the night protecting the Argents and the rest of the day looking for Derek.

"You haven't had any luck have you?" I asked her knowing that not finding Derek bothered her the most.

"No." She sighed. "There." She smiled as she finished my tie.

"We'll find him." I told her hugging her. "I know I haven't helped much, but I will. I promise."

"Thanks Scott," she pushed me gently away. "Hey, we're going to ruin each other. Now let's go."

She extended her hand out to me, but suddenly I felt nervous. I sat down on my bed and covered my face with my hands.

"What's wrong Scott?" She sat next to me and began rubbing my back. "Is it that Allison is out with Jackson?"

"No. You were right. She should be safe enough with him. I just wish this whole thing was different."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I was the one taking Allison to the formal and there was no werewolf drama."

"Oh Scott," her voice was full of emotion. "I do too. God knows I would be in bed with Derek right now."

"Ok Sky," I straightened up. "I don't want to hear about my sister's sex life."

"What?" She placed her hand on her chest. "Why Scott, what a little perv you are. I was talking about sleeping."

"Yeah right." I chuckled but suddenly stopped.

"Listen, I know this all looks bad because well it is bad." She paused grabbing my hands. "It's going to get better. I have hope that if I find Derek before Peter, I can convince Derek to help us. The three of us can take Peter out. Once Peter is gone, you go get your girl back."

"She is done with me."

"Don't give up." She grabbed my face with her hands and made me look at her. "Tell her how you feel. Tonight."

"If you could tell Derek anything, what would it be?"

"I never told him that I loved him since the day I laid eyes on him." Sky seemed to be far away. "I never told him he was the only man in my life and that I will never love anyone like I love him. Scott, don't let time get away from you. I don't like the fact that Allison is the girl you're in love with, but she makes you happy and that's all I care about."

I thought about it. For some reason, I already felt like my time with Allison was running out. Sky was right. I couldn't wait anymore. I had to tell Allison.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for taking so long, but final projects and exams took my time. Finally, I'm done with my first semester in college, so I shall update more often. I hope to finish this story in two or three more chapters, but I will probably do a part two. Next chapter, we will see Derek again! Yay! Enjoy!<strong>


	23. You Found Me

_Sky POV_

Scott and I stepped into the school gym as all eyes turned to us. How could they not? We looked hot. I felt Scott squirm under all the stares. I simply smiled and led him to where the punch was.

"Scott, relax." I giggled when I saw him how wound up he was. "The Lorenzo siblings are hot they can't help but stare."

"Hmm yeah ok."

"You want to see Allison." I realized when I saw him look around. "Go find her."

"No, I don't want to leave you." He tried to keep his eyes from wandering.

"Go. I will be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go." I watched my brother walk away.

After standing for a while, I went to find a table to sit. I wasn't really used to wearing heels since I spent most of my time running from big wolves. Once I was sitting, I surveyed the gym full of hormonal teenagers dancing close to each other. I spotted Stiles coming my way and waved at him. Holding his hand was that girl who was friends with Allison.

"Hey Stiles, you look hot." I ignored the girl who had been a bitch when I first talked to her.

"Thanks you look hot too." He said it without blushing in fact he looked quite happy with the girl. "Oh this is Lydia."

"Hello Lydia." I stood up and extended my hand out.

Ignoring my hand, she turned to Stiles. "I'm bored. Let's go." She pulled him, and he shrugged by way of apology.

I sat back down murmuring to myself. After two hours of sitting and denying a bunch of guys to dance, I wished someone had the idea of spiking the punch. I was seriously bored. I stood up and decided to get some fresh air. On my way out, I looked around for Scott. He was nowhere to be seen just like Allison. I frowned and went looking for Stiles. He was gone as well. By then, I was freaking out.

Suddenly screams from outside made me run out of the gym. I saw a muscular guy carrying a bleeding Lydia in his arms. Without any more hesitation, I took off my shoes and ran back inside the school pulling my cell phone as I ran. I dialed Scott first, but he didn't answer. I cursed and tried Stiles with the same luck. I was looking into all the classrooms hoping to find Scott making out with Allison. Through one of the windows, I saw Scott standing in the bus parking lot as two cars came at him.

"Scott!" I yelled when I saw the cars weren't going to stop.

I ran outside to the bus parking lot just as I saw Scott jump over a bus and run into the woods. Chris Argent got out of one of the cars that almost crushed my brother. He ran to Allison and grabbed her before she collapsed. Chris seemed to be preoccupied by his daughter, so I took advantage of that and ran after Scott.

"Wait!" I yelled after him since I couldn't keep up. "Scott!"

Finally, he stopped and fell on the floor screaming out. I fell on my knees next to him and hugged him to me.

"Shh…" I murmured. "It's going to be ok."

"No it's not!" He yelled standing up. "How can you say that?"

I sighed. "Scott, we will fix this. Once you kill Peter, you will be free."

"But I lost her. She saw me."

"She already knew about werewolves. This shouldn't shock her."

"Are you serious?" He pulled his hair. "Her boyfriend is a monster! Wouldn't you be shocked?"

"You are not a monster. Come on. Let's get out of these clothes and find Derek."

"You want to find Derek when my love life is going to hell?"

"Goddman it Scott!" I yelled seriously frustrated with how he sorted his priorities. "Your pity party is annoying the hell out of me. There are more important things than your girlfriend. For one, the hunters are going to be after you in no time. If you want any chance at fixing things with Allison, you need to be human and for that we need Derek to help us get Peter."

He said nothing. I took that as a sign of resignation. We walked back to the school, got the car and tore out of there. Inside my house, I tore off my battered dress and changed into more comfortable clothing. Down stairs, I found Scott sitting on the couch with his face buried and his shoulders shaking. I rolled my eyes and pulled out clothes from my dad's stuff.

"Change." I gave Scott jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket.

"I don't want to." He said with a defeated tone in his voice.

"Scott McCall. I will not stand for you giving up."

"How are we going to find Derek? You have been looking for him for days, and you haven't found him!"

I was about to open my mouth when I realized, Scott was right. Then again, I mentally smacked forehead. How could I be so stupid? I had a way of finding Derek. I have had it all along, but my stupidity had gotten the best of me.

"I am so stupid." I began pacing excitedly. "Scott, you can find Derek. If you howl into the night, Derek is bound to hear you. When he hears you, he'll respond with a howl of his own and from there you can follow the sound. That's how wolves communicate!"

I saw his eyes widen excitedly. He stood up and changed right there in the living room. I ran to the closet and grabbed ammo. We were going to find Derek tonight.

"So tell me again what I'm supposed to do." Scott stood on a rock high up Beacon Hills.

"You just howl, and Derek should be able to hear you."

"Won't Peter hear me and Derek as well?"

"I am counting on that too." I looked around the dark woods. "If everything goes well, tonight it all ends."

"All right." Scott sighed and began howling.

I should be used to the howling of wolves, but every time I got goose bumps all over me.

Several minutes later, there was no response. Scott looked back at me, and I nodded for him to do it again. Once again there was no response, and I felt everything around me shatter. Derek had to hear Scott and answer him. Since he wasn't responding, that meant Derek wasn't in Beacon Hills or worst, dead. Scott seemed to think the same because he put his arm around me.

We were walking back to where the car was when we heard it: howling. Scott and I looked at each other.

"Is it him?" I asked hopeful.

"I think so…" Scott took off, and I ran after him.

A couple of minutes later, we stood in front of the Hale house my lungs ready to burst as well as my head.

"What the hell?" Scott whispered as he frowned. "Is it a trap from Peter?"

"No." Once again, I wanted to smack myself. "I am lousy at this. There's a tunnel a couple of feet away from the Hale house. Why didn't I think of this?"

My childhood memories served me well, for we found the tunnels soon. With flashlight and guns in hand, Scott and I went under. Walking for a couple of minutes through twisted corridors that smelled like death, we found an iron door. The lock was rusty enough that I broke it with the butt of the gun. Slowly, I opened the doors and saw Derek hanging from the ceiling with his wrists tied by shackles as were his feet. He had cables taped to his stomach, and his skin was sweaty and sickly white. I chocked in my own tears.

"Sky." He gave me a weak smile. "You found me."


	24. Decisions

**Ok. I was wrong. We didn't get to see much of Derek last chapter, but I make up for that on this one.**

* * *

><p><em>DPOV<em>

When I heard Scott howl, I knew I would be free soon. A couple of minutes later, I heard the door chain rattle and then the breaking of a lock. For a second, I thought Kate was back but then she would have the key. The door opened and my eyes saw the most beautiful image. Sky stood with sexy wild hair, her blue eyes showed me love and compassion, and just her presence made me feel alive.

"Sky," I smiled at my love. "You found me."

She walked cautiously inside the room. Scott followed behind her also looking around.

"There's no one here." I reassured them. "Get me down."

Scott moved close to where I hung. He was about to break my chains when Sky spoke.

"Not yet." She pointed her gun at me. "You have to promise to help us."

"Sky," I groaned. "First get me down, and then we talk."

"See the thing is there's nothing to talk about. Either you help us or you stay here."

I frowned. "What do you want help with?"

She looked at Scott. "We need your help to capture Peter so that Scott can kill him and be free."

I sighed. "Why can't you two see that Peter is doing us all a favor?"

"You have got to be kidding." Sky said quietly while grimacing.

"You are fucking insane!" Scott shouted moving away from me. "You think it's fine that he killed your sister? That he made my sister and the girl you supposedly love his freaking mate? Or that he wants to kill Allison, an innocent person?"

"Not a single one of them are innocent." I said trying to ignore the rest.

"If there is one person that is innocent is Allison." Scott continued stubbornly.

"Whatever. Just get me down before Kate or one of her men comes back."

"Not until you say you'll help us." Scott said firmly. "Don't you want Sky free?"

I looked at Sky who had been silent for a while. She looked anywhere but at me, and she had lowered her gun. All in all she looked defeated. She seemed to have felt my staring because she finally looked at me. Her blue eyes held all the love and sadness of the world. I sighed.

"I know his methods are not the best, but he is trying to right the wrong done to us." I pleaded to Sky. "Sky, you should be happy he's avenging the death of our family."

"Oh I'm sorry Derek," she spat. "I did not realize that killing Laura, and marking me as his mate forever was part of the greater good. I'd rather hate the Argents from afar than turn into a fucking murderer."

"He killed Laura by accident. And he promised to let you go once he finished his plan." I argued back trying to win Sky back.

"There's no way to free me but his death." Sky said sadly. "And I'm sorry to tell you this, but Peter is not going to sacrifice his life for me or anyone."

"And killing Laura was no accident." Scott continued. "He made sure Laura knew about him, so he could kill her. Laura was the alpha, and Peter needed her dead to get the power of the alpha. He knew that and so do you."

I growled. I knew they were telling the truth, but I wanted the Argents, especially Kate, dead more than anything. I looked away from them. I heard Sky move, and I looked up at her. She was leaving.

"Wait," Sky stopped and turned to me. "Don't leave."

"Derek, if I stay I'm afraid I'll end up killing you because I'd rather you're dead than a murderer. And I don't want to be the one to kill you. Besides you'll be hurting Scott in the process if you kill Allison and her family. It seems you care more about revenge than you do about… me or anyone." She ran her sleeve over her cheek wiping a tear away. "Let's go Scott."

She stood by the door with her back to me while I called her name. Scott stood in front of me. His brown eyes held disappointment and pain. "Derek, please help us. If not for Allison or me, do it for Sky and Laura. Do it for the two most important girls in your life that have suffered because of Peter."

I looked up at the sky and thought about Scott's and Sky's words. Scott reminded me that I couldn't do anything for the dead. But I could do everything for the living family I had. And Sky drove home a point. Was I willing to give up Sky for revenge? I looked at Scott who was hugging Sky. They both began to walk out of the room. I felt anger. Anger at myself for hurting the only people I had left and anger at Peter for convincing me to help him. Without realizing what I was doing, I broke the chain holding me up. The noise made both Sky and Scott look back. I fell on my feet and stretched out my muscles. I looked directly into Sky's wide blue eyes.

"I'll help you." I practically growled.

Sky took me off guard when she threw herself at me and kissed me. I reacted half a second later and kissed her back with intensity. I had missed her so much. I touched her face with my fingertips as we kissed and I tangled my hands in her beautiful hair as she simply wrapped her hands around my neck. I ran my hands down and finally picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my torso immediately. I ran my tongue over her lower lip, and we both moaned. I almost forgot where we were and was about to rip Sky's shirt off until Scott cleared his throat.

"I'm a little uncomfortable watching you rip my sister's clothes apart." He scratched his neck. "So can you not do it, at least not in front of me?"

"Sorry," Sky blushed. She gave me one last kiss that said we would definitely rip each other clothes apart later. "We need to get out of here." She said shifting into leader mode.

"Why leave so soon?" A man's voice came from the door. "Let's have a party shall we."

The man had been my tormentor the entire time I had been held captive. I was holding a grudge against him. I ran to him and smacked him into a wall. He quickly recovered and pulled out a gun. He sneered and pulled the hammer. I saw his finger add pressure to the trigger and knew he was going to fire. And he did.

_Sky POV_

I pointed my gun at the guy who threatened to kill my man. Without any more hesitation, I fired. He fell to the floor just before he pulled the trigger. Both Derek and Scott turned to look at me surprised.

"Relax. I used a tranquilizer." I said before they freaked out. "I do have real bullets though."

Once we found Derek's shirt and jacket, we left the tunnels. When we reached the top, I saw Derek take a moment to breathe in the clean air. I smiled knowing things were going to get better. But it seemed the world had another thing in mind because suddenly I heard the noise of an arrow being shot. Soon enough Derek bent over in pain, and I saw an arrow on his leg. I looked for the source of the attack and saw Allison and Kate. Another arrow came straight at us, and I pushed both Scott, who seemed paralyzed at seeing Allison, and Derek to the floor.

"Scott move!" I yelled grabbing Derek and pulling him to his feet ready to run to the Hale house.

"Now the bulb." I heard Kate tell Allison.

"Scott! Cover your eyes!" He didn't listen though and was stunned by the light.

Fucking fantastic, I thought. Now I had my injured man and my blind brother to look after. Fucking fantastic. We were so screwed because the only option was to shot both Allison and Kate. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took long to update folks. I have been working on some essays that are due Thursday. No worries this time, I will update sooner. Now, maybe I was wrong about finishing the story in three chapters. I think it will take longer. Next chapter, we will see if Sky ends up killing Kate and Allison. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	25. Blackness

**Ok. Here we go! The showdown…**

* * *

><p><em>Sky POV <em>

I dragged Derek and Scott to the house, but I eventually got tired. I fell on the ground next to an injured Derek and a blind Scott. My breathing was heavy, and I was sweating buckets. I looked to where Allison and Kate were. They were moving towards us. I got up determined to take down the biggest threat: Kate. First I had to get Scott safely out of this and get help for Derek. I kneeled next to Scott and whispered to him.

"Shut your eyes for a while. Get Derek and go to Charles office. Don't look back, don't wait for me. The hunters should be here any second." I left Scott to struggle with getting up and went for Kate.

She expected my attack and before I even laid a hand on her, she punched me. I tasted blood and touched my mouth. My lower lip had been split.

"Come on Skylar." Kate sneered. "I've been waiting for this moment."

We circled each other slowly. I heard Scott grunt and Derek growl in pain. Both Kate and I looked at them.

"Allison, shot them again. Don't let them go." Kate said while still circling me.

"Don't do it Allison." I pleaded without taking my eyes off Kate. "I know you love Scott, and you wouldn't hurt him."

Kate took advantage of me talking to Allison. She grabbed my neck and slammed me to the ground. I gasped at the pain in my back and not being able to breathe, for Kate was chocking me. I was losing all feeling of my body, but I managed to punch her on the left side of her head. She yelled in pain and put her hands to her bleeding ear. I immediately got up and once again punched her in the face. I split her lower lip just like she had done to me.

I didn't give her any time to react or breathe and eventually I had her pinned to the ground. My knees kept her hands pinned to the side while I punched her in the face. She already had a purple eye and her right cheek was swollen. I was about to break her nose when gun fire startled me. I looked up and saw Chris Argent fire into the sky. Kate took advantage of my distraction and threw me off her. Immediately she kicked me in the stomach several times before Chris once again fired.

"That's enough!" He yelled.

Kate stopped. I remained on the floor not being able to see straight out of lack of air, and I could feel broken ribs. I tried to look around for Scott but my vision was blurry. I saw Derek on the floor once again with arrows on his back. Scott was on the floor rubbing his eyes again. Oh great, he didn't learn the first time to close his eyes.

"Fine." Kate said grabbing her gun from the floor. She aimed at Derek, still on the ground, and fired.

I screamed. I got up and the horrible pain of broken ribs made me fall on the floor again. I looked at Kate with hatred, and she simply smiled at me. She moved closer to Scott and aimed at him.

"I'm sorry Scott." Kate said smiling at Scott. "I don't want to do this especially since I really love your brown eyes."

"Aunt Kate," Allison grabbed Kate's arm. "You said you weren't going to kill him. Or Derek. You said we were going to help them!"

"Oh shut up!" Kate pushed Allison aside falling to the ground.

I grabbed my own gun and ran to Allison. I grabbed her and aimed my gun at her head.

"You kill Scott, and I kill your niece." I growled.

"Really? You've moved on so fast?" She laughed. "I thought you were crazy for Derek."

"Scott is my brother you stupid bitch." I spat back.

She shrugged and pulled the hammer. "All the more reasons to kill him."

"Kate! That is enough!" We all turned to look at Chris. "You are aiming the gun at a sixteen year old boy and putting my own daughter on the line. Skylar, please release my daughter."

"Not until she lowers her gun." I replied motioning to Kate with my head.

"Sky what are you doing?" Scott must have regained his eyesight. "Let her go!"

"I'm sorry Scott, but I can't take any chances." I replied with tears in my eyes. "I've lost Derek, and I will not lose you."

"Everyone just put the guns down." Chris argued. "Kate, you go first."

"You're crazy." Kate replied frowning. "This is what we do. Why are you protecting one of them?"

"I protect the innocent. Scott has not spilled blood. We hunt those that hunt us. It is The Code. You do remember The Code don't you?"

"You and your damn code." Kate added pressure to the trigger.

Chris fired missing Kate by an inch. "I will not let you kill anymore innocents. Now lower the damn gun or I take you down."

Kate stared at Chris with hurt and anger in her eyes. Chris knew what she had done. There was no one on her side at the moment, and she knew that. She lowered the gun and stepped back from Scott.

"Skylar, please release my daughter now." Chris extended his hand out to Allison.

I pushed her away from me and into Chris's waiting arms. I ran to Scott and kneeled next to him. I checked him out for any injuries and made sure his eyes weren't bloodshot from the light bulbs. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and made him look at me.

"Are you ok?" I had to hear it from him.

"Yeah," he pushed me away.

"Scott, I'm sorry. But I couldn't lose you. I had to do anything and everything I could. I don't mean to…"

I stopped midsentence when I felt a burning pain in my shoulder. I looked down and saw that in fact a lot of blood was coming out of a wound in my shoulder. A wound made by a bullet. I slowly turned and saw Kate smile while smoke came out of her gun. The gun that was pointed at me. I looked back at Scott and saw his shocked expression before I fell to the ground groaning in pain. Briefly I wondered if I died, would I see Derek? What would happen to Scott? Then blackness.

_DPOV_

I woke up from the blackness that had overtaken me when Kate shot me. I opened my eyes and all I saw was dirt and leaves. I became aware of a nagging pain in my back. Reaching out I pulled out the arrows at the same time I heard shouting and arguing. I managed to get up even though my knees were weak and numb. I looked around me.

"Sky?" I called for help. "Scott?" Anyone would do.

"Derek!" Scott shouted. "You're alive?"

"Yeah, where's Sky?"

"You're a little late honey." Kate's disgustingly sweet voice came from my right. She was leaning against a tree with a gleeful smile on her face. "I'm disappointed and yet happy. I thought you had surely died, but I was wrong. Though I'm sure it's a matter of time before she does."

"What?" I asked truly confused.

I looked around me this time more observant. And I almost had a heart attack. I saw Sky on the ground with Scott next to her as well as Allison and Chris Argent. I ran to her and kneeled next to her as well.

"Sky?" My voice was thick with emotion when I saw her bleeding.

For a couple of minutes she didn't reply, her eyes remained closed, but she suddenly opened them. Upon seeing me, a smile broke out from her lips. A weak yet happy smile.

"Derek," she grimaced when she lifted her hand up and touch me. "You're alive. I'm so happy."

"Why haven't you taken her to a hospital?" I shouted at everyone and no one in particular.

"We have to make sure she doesn't bleed to death first. I have to add pressure to her wound." Chris answered me while tying a piece of cloth on Sky's shoulder.

I nodded and turned back to Sky. "You'll be fine."

"No, I won't." She replied still smiling at me and then at Scott. "If I die, look after Scott."

"No, you're not dying." I felt tears come to my eyes. "You are going to be ok."

"I never told you," Sky began closing her eyes. "I never told you… that I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you thirteen years ago. And I will love you forever…"

Her eyes closed completely and her hand fell from my face to the ground.

"Sky?" Scott turned her sister's face to him. "Come on, don't do this. Sky?" He covered his face with his hands and began to cry violently. His entire body shook. Allison moved to sit next to him and hugged him to her while she cried too.

"Who did this?" I growled not allowing myself to grieve until I made the person responsible pay. "Who did this?"

"Who do you think?" Peter stepped out from the shadows. He looked pale and weak. "The same person who killed your family has done this. Are you sure you want to back out of helping me now?"

I turned to look at Kate, who looked surprised at seeing Peter. I saw her as the pain of my existence. I looked back to my unmoving love and wondered what she would do. I would never know because she was gone, but I did know what I would do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like part one of the showdown. Part two is coming up next chapter. Thanks for the reviews especially to midnightquiver! Until next chapter…<strong>


	26. All I Wanted

**I apologize for taking so long! I have failed you yet once again. I said I would update, and I didn't. My excuse this time? I stumbled upon **_The Hunger Games _**by Suzanne Collins. Oh my cheese, that series is amazing! I spent a week reading all three of them and now I'm so freaking excited about the movie! Afterward I spent my vacation catching up on my reading since college didn't leave me with much time to read, sad face. So here's part two of the showdown… **

_Stiles POV _

In times like this, I wished I had hair. I was so desperate that I wanted something to do like say rip my hair out. Chris Argent had just grilled Jackson and me on where to find Scott. Ultimately, he went to find Kate instead once I gave him the information on what a sadistic bitch she was. Now, Jackson and I, or at least me, had no idea what to do next because we were only human. I paced the room rubbing my head and thinking on what to do next. Jackson simply stared at me dumbfounded.

Suddenly, I was struck by genius. Lydia, being the smart girl she was, once told me about mixing some chemicals that could start a fire instantly. Why Lydia would be talking about that, I don't know. In fact, I think she told me tonight. Guess I was too busy staring at Sky and how beautiful she looked in that dress. For some reason thinking about Sky made me feel uneasy. I shook my head and took off back to the school.

Moments later, Jackson and I had the concoction but were back to where we started: not knowing what to do.

"What is the whole point of this?" Jackson asked getting all in my face.

"I'm thinking. Shut up." I replied moving away.

Scott and Sky must be looking for Derek. Derek must be trapped close to the Hale house. Derek was probably being tortured by Kate. Peter would be where Kate was and trying to free Derek. In my head, it made sense that they would be at the Hale house. That's where we would start off.

"All right. Let's go." I put Jackson's car in drive and took off.

Luckily, I was right. In fact they were all there surrounding…

"Sky!"

I tore out of the car and ran to where Sky laid. Her eyes were closed, and she was motionless. I fell on my knees unable to bear the pain in my heart. She couldn't be dead. After meeting her outside the police station weeks ago, I knew my world had been dull up until the moment I laid eyes on her. Now, she was gone forever. I sobbed and touched her cold skin. I looked around me while tears blurred my vision.

Scott, with puffy red eyes, was crouching in front of Allison protecting her from Peter, who looked weak and sick. Chris and Kate aimed their guns at Peter. And Derek simply stared at Sky.

"How did this happen?" I asked to whoever would answer me. "How is she dead? She can't be dead!"

"Stiles," Peter rolled his eyes. "Shut up. She's not dead. Not yet anyway."

"What?" All four of us asked at the same time: Scott, Derek, Kate and I.

"She's only unconscious, but she will be dead soon. Make your choice now Derek, Scott and let's end this once and for all."

I gulped and looked from Derek to Scott waiting for their decision.

_DPOV_

Peter had said Sky was not dead. I listened intently to her heartbeat that I thought was nonexistent, but I now realized it was simply very weak. Peter was right. I had to make my decision soon and end it once and for all before Sky truly died. I stood up having made my decision. Strength and anger coursed through my veins. There was only one person responsible for all that had happened in the last couple of weeks.

I turned to Peter. "You were right. Revenge is the only option." Everyone around me gasped. Scott glanced at me shock written all over his face.

Peter smiled. "Come on my boy. Let's end them."

"No," I growled shifting to wolf form. "I will end you. You are the cause of all that has happened. I'm going to kill you!" I shouted charging towards him.

I threw him backwards and he went through the wall of the house. I heard a groan followed by laugher. I turned to Scott.

"Don't just stand there!" Scott's face was still shocked. "Follow me. And Stiles get out of here and take Sky to the hospital."

I hoped he would listen to me and leave. Peter's death had to be caused by either Scott or me. I hope I was the one with the pleasure to rip him to pieces. I didn't look back to see if my orders had been heard. I went inside after Peter with Scott trailing behind.

We were met by silence inside the house. Peter was around here somewhere, hiding. I had just made it inside what used to be the living room when I heard Scott grunt. I turned around and saw Peter throwing Scott around like a rag. I lunged myself at Peter and managed to throw him down face first.

I struck my claws on his neck, and he yelped in pain. With great force he stood up throwing me off. He turned to me claw raised ready to strike but was knocked sideways by Scott. Both of us closed in on Peter all three of us growling. I reached out trying to rip Peter's face off with my claws. Before Scott or I even made any damage, Peter charged at us pushing across the room. I collided with a fallen beam and saw blackness dance in my vision.

Peter moved in on me now in alpha form. His claws reached down to my neck. Gunfire made him look away and I took the opportunity to throw him across the room as well. I turned to see the source of gun fire: Kate and Chris Argent. I shook off my confusion and shock and turned back to Peter. I had thrown him close to the whole previously made when I threw him inside. He must have gotten out. I ran out followed by the Argents and Scott.

Outside, Stiles had Sky in his arms; however, he just stood there looking around. I groaned. He should be taking her to the hospital. Then I noticed Allison was on guard with her bow in hand, Jackson looked simply terrified standing close to Allison. Peter was around, stalking us. I ran to Stiles side and took a fighting position. I had to protect Sky.

"Scott!" I yelled. "Take a fighting position. Stay alert."

He seemed confused looking back and forth between Allison and Sky. He didn't know who to protect.

"I got Sky," I told him. He nodded and moved to stand close to Allison.

On my periphery, I saw a shape move. So did everyone else. Kate fired but of course missed. The shape moved to my right. We all turned, and Kate fired again.

"Stop firing!" Chris shouted. "You're going to get one of us."

I didn't think Kate would listen. She was sweating profusely out of fear. She knew she was the main target. As if on cue, Peter struck. Blood sprouted from Kate's neck as she fell to the ground. He stood facing us looking down at Kate as blood dripped from his claw. Allison screamed and almost ran to her. She was stopped by Scott's hand.

"We have to help her!" She shouted at him.

"She's dead." Her father answered. "Her throat was ripped out. Stay close to Scott."

I didn't waste any more time and charged at him again. Suddenly, Peter burst into flames. He screamed and flailed around. I stopped on my tracks surprised at the oddity of it all. I looked around and saw Stiles with a strange bottle in his hand, and Sky barely standing. I hadn't noticed when they moved away from me, and they both stood dangerously close to Peter.

"Now Stiles," Sky spoke weakly.

Stiles threw the bottle at Peter and the flames increased. By now Peter was in human form screaming. He fell to the ground, his body completely singed. I moved closer to Peter. He was barely alive.

"I almost had them." His voice was rough. "We could have been very powerful together Derek. I could have given you so much power."

"I didn't want power." I sneered looking down at him. "All I wanted was Sky. And you took her from me. But with you gone… there's nothing between us."

I made a move to end his life, but was stopped by Sky's weak voice.

"Derek, don't." I turned to see her. She held on to Stiles, so she wouldn't collapse.

"Derek stop!" Scott joined her.

I looked away from them. "I'll take the risks." I muttered and stuck Peter with my claw. I ripped his throat open like he had done to Sky. The life went out of his eyes as I heard Sky scream. I felt a strange but amazing sensation run through my body. All the pain I had in my body from being shot, thrown around, and been electrocuted disappeared from my body. I felt strong. I felt powerful. I felt like…

"I'm the Alpha now." I turned around to face Scott and Sky.

Everyone gasped. I smiled.

**Once again, sorry I didn't update sooner. However, I hope this makes up for it: I have finished the story so the rest of the chapters will be up one every day until the end of the story. I will write up the sequel to this story (**if you want a sequel, let me know in a PM or review**) once I finish with the Harry Potter one. Then again, I have another story developing in my brain based on **_Vampire Academy,_** the novels by a goddess of writing Richelle Mead. We shall see. Thanks guys for reading! If you liked my writing stay tuned for new stories! **


	27. She Has to Be Saved

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I will start working on the sequel as soon as I can! Only two more chapters until the end :'( **

* * *

><p><em>Sky POV<em>

I screamed as Derek delivered the final death blow on Peter. A tiny part, at which I was disgusted, didn't want Peter to die. It was the part that was bonded, tied, to him. Then there was a selfish part that feared death. If Peter died, there was a possibility I could die as well. And the biggest part, the one that wanted Scott free, didn't want Derek to kill him. All of those conflicting emotions and thoughts couldn't be expressed, so I simply screamed as I fell to my knees when Derek killed Peter.

"Sky?" Stiles asked with concern and fear. "Are you all right?"

A sharp pain in my chest made me collapse as Peter died. The pain was unbearable; it was as if someone was ripping my heart out. This was it. I was dying. I clutched my chest and with great effort managed to stop screaming even though the pain in my chest surpassed that of my shoulder where Kate had shot me. Suddenly and gradually the pain in my chest eased up. I took a deep breath and felt freedom course through my body. I looked up at Derek.

He stood tall. His back was to us and suddenly he turned around. Red eyes looked at us. My heart hurt again in a totally different way.

"I'm the Alpha now." He gave us a smile that held power and evil.

I gasped and so did everyone else. Derek took a step towards us. And then another. He was coming towards me. I held my breath. Even though he looked like my Derek, I knew he wasn't anymore. He stood towering over me as I remained kneeling with Stiles next to me clutching me tightly against him.

Suddenly he reached down, grabbed my good arm, and pulled me roughly up. I grimaced. Everyone finally shot into action.

"Don't touch her!" Stiles shouted.

"Let her go!" Scott screamed along with Stiles. Both of them moved closer to us.

"Release Sky," Chris pointed his gun at Derek.

Derek laughed. "You think I would hurt her?" He abruptly stopped laughing anger taking over his gorgeous face. "I would never hurt my Sky."

His hand tightened on my arm. I winced.

"Ow," I whispered. "You kind of are hurting me." I passed out.

_DPOV _

How dare they believe I would hurt my precious Skylar? As soon as I pulled Sky to her feet, everyone panicked thinking I was going to hurt her. I laughed bitterly at the stupidity of these people.

"You think I would hurt her?" Anger took over bitterness. They were going to try to keep us apart. "I would never hurt my Sky." And I would never allow anyone to get between us again.

I looked down at Sky when I felt her tense up. Shock ran through my body. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. She was actually afraid of me. Before I could say anything, she spoke softly.

"Ow, you kind of are hurting me." She went limp, and I pulled her in my arms.

How could I be so stupid? She was wounded. I looked at the sleek sports car in which Stiles and Jackson had arrived.

"We have to take her to the hospital." I made for the car.

"Put her down." Scott said through gritted teeth. "I'll take my sister to the hospital, and you will stay away from her!"

I sighed. "We could stand around here arguing, but I'd rather just take Sky to the hospital before she dies! Besides, I won't hurt her and you know that."

"No, I don't." Scott moved closer to me with his arms outstretched. "Giver her to me."

I began to argue, but I remembered the fear in Sky's eyes. I sighed again and gave Sky to Scott. He took her and Stiles stepped forward leading Scott to the car. Jackson followed them giving me a knowing look.

"Come on Allison," Chris grabbed his daughter. "We need to get you home."

"I want to go the hospital with them." Allison's face showed concern. "I want to know if Sky will be ok."

"We will visit her soon," Chris replied. "You need some rest. Scott or Stiles can tell us if anything happens." Allison nodded and followed her father. "I will send someone to retrieve Kate's body. We can take care of Peter's body unless you want to do it." He didn't wait for my response. He took off.

I stood there as everyone left. I looked around me wondering how I had gone from being an ally to an enemy. Oh right. I was the Alpha now. Well there was nothing to be done about it. I would simply convince Sky that I was not going to harm her but first things first: she had to live. I had to get to the hospital.

_Scott POV_

Sky returned to the hospital just after being released a couple of days ago. We burst through the hospital door and once again my mom met us. She took in Sky's bleeding wound. Panic showed in her eyes as she looked me over making sure I wasn't hurt.

"Scott what the hell happened now?" She said as she pulled a stretcher from one of the other nurses.

"Not now mom," I hadn't thought of an excuse yet. "She has lost a lot of blood."

She nodded looking down at Sky's bullet wound. "We need to get her into surgery now."

They led the stretcher with my sister away. I stared after her. She will recover, I told myself. She had to. I looked behind me at Stiles. He looked extremely pale and terrified. I realized then that he truly cared for my sister. It wasn't just an infatuation like it had been with Lydia. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine." I tried comforting both of us. He nodded at my words.

We sat on the waiting room doing just that, waiting. Jackson had left right after we got off the car. He looked terrified. I wondered if he would be sleeping tonight. The doors to the hospital suddenly opened and Derek came charging in. He saw us and came directly at us. I tensed up.

"How is she?" He asked.

"I don't know." I responded after several seconds of examining him. He didn't look menacing or evil.

Before he could say anything else, my mom came back. I shot up as did Stiles. I ran to her. She hugged me.

"Are you ok?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied dismissively. "How is she?"

She bit her lip. "Not good. Like you said she lost a lot of blood. Her heartbeat is so weak."

"She'll pull through right?" Stiles asked going paler.

"I'm not going to lie," Mom looked from Stiles to me. "The doctor said there was a possibility she could die."

I heard Derek breathing hard. His fists clenched at the sides then out of nowhere he relaxed. In fact his eyes showed hope. He looked at me and pulled me aside.

"I have an idea." He talked fast.

"What?" I practically shouted when he told me what he wanted to do. "No, no. We can't do that. Not after all that Peter has done."

"There's no other way!" He turned and punched the wall. "Do you want her to die?"

"No!" I shouted back. "But she has a right to choose."

"This is a waste of time Scott," his voice became softer. "I don't want to lose her, and you don't either. We'll deal with the consequences later."

"Yeah just like we will have to now that you killed Peter instead of letting me do it!"

That took him by surprise, but he recovered fast. "There's not time for this. Just help me. This will work."

I thought about it a couple of more seconds. "Fine." I sighed. Now the question was how were we going to get to Sky? And will it be too late by the time we do? We had wasted a lot of time discussing this. I turned to my mom who had stared at Derek and me while we argued. I walked to her.

"Mom," I paused unsure of how to convince her. "You need to get Derek inside the operating room with Sky."

"No, that can't be done. Only doctors and nurses are allowed in there." She looked apologetically at Derek. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until she's out."

"No Mom," I made her look at me. "It has to be now."

"I'm sorry, but it can't be done." She paused. "You could go in."

"Me?" I frowned.

"Yes, family members can possibly be allowed."

"They are cousins." Stiles said helpfully. Despite not knowing the plan, he seemed to sense that we were up to something that could help Sky.

"We are cousins." Derek had said at the same time Stiles spoke.

"Really?" My mom asked frowning. "What's your name?"

"Derek Hale."

"But she's Lorenzo."

"Mom, really?" I groaned; we were losing so much time. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Her mom is my aunt." Derek lied smoothly. "In fact, I'm sure if you look up Skylar Emilia Hale you'll find her in your records. She and Sky Lorenzo are the same person."

"Ok," Mom said after a few seconds of hesitation. "Follow me."

Derek forgot to mention that Sky Hale had been declared dead. But the technicalities didn't matter now. He was on his way to save my sister. I didn't like his plan. Not at all. I now knew the dangers of this option. I also knew Sky would throw a fit. But that didn't matter now. She had to be saved.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. I wonder what Derek and Scott have in mind? Will Sky make it? Any ideas? Let me know in a review or PM. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry but I have been proof reading, and I had to fix a couple of things and add a little bit. <strong>


	28. It's Not You, It's Him

**Sorry for the late update. Calculus is totally kicking my ass :( that plus having Religion, Calculus, French, Political Science and English back to back has really not helped me at all. Anyway enough of my ranting, here is the second to last chapter. By the way thanks for the reviews most of you said Derek is going to turn her. Let's find out… **

* * *

><p><em>Stiles POV<em>

I didn't know what Scott and Derek were up to, but it seemed like it would save Sky. Their plan involved getting Derek in the operating room with Sky that much I picked up. Once Derek took off with Scott's mom, I wondered what they had in mind. Panic shot through me as I considered that maybe Derek was going to turn Sky. Being a werewolf would give Sky the ability to heal abnormally fast. I was about to question Scott when I realized how stupid that thought was. He would never allow his sister to be bitten no matter what.

I couldn't think of another reason just that maybe Derek being there would give Sky strength to pull through. That option made me jealous. I wished I meant as much as Derek did to Sky. I sighed and shook my head. This was not the time to think about that. After a couple of minutes of silence, I decided to talk to Scott. I blurted out the first thing in my mind.

"So what's he going to do?"

"I'll tell you later." He replied not making eye contact with me.

My earlier suspicion that they might turn Sky returned. I stayed silent after that. I didn't want to accuse Scott of something I wasn't sure of, but I really hoped he wouldn't do such a thing to Sky.

I had to admit though, whatever plan Scott and Derek came up with worked. Several hours later, Derek came out of the operating room. He looked relieved. He strode towards us.

"She pulled through." He smiled.

I sighed in relief and so did Scott. I had not realized how quickly my heart was beating until I felt it calm down.

"When can we see her?" Both Scott and I asked at the same time.

"Soon," Derek answered turning to Scott. "They will be taking her to a room to recover."

Scott nodded though he did not look pleased for some reason. At the moment, I ignored whatever it was that was going on between Scott and Derek. They were both locked in what seemed like a staring contest. I shrugged and sat back down once again sighing in relief. I closed my eyes and imagined a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

_DPOV _

I opened my eyes as I felt Sky move. She had been out for the rest of the night and half of the day. Halfway through the waiting, I managed to get Scott and Stiles to leave and rest. Now, it was just Sky and I. I got up from the couch across Sky's bed. I made my way to her side and waited for her to open her eyes. Blue eyes looked at me with confusion, then fear. I grimaced internally.

"Derek…" Her heartbeat picked up.

"There's no reason to be afraid." I said putting my hands up by way of surrender. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

She closed her eyes and relaxed. I smiled. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. I watched her as she laid there. Her skin was paler than usual. Still, she looked beautiful and peaceful. God, I wanted to touch her, but I knew I had to control myself. I felt like I could spend hours just looking at her.

"What happened?" Sky opened her eyes.

"You were shot." I said emotionlessly. I didn't want to remember Sky bleeding.

"I remember. But what happened after I…" she looked at me helplessly. "I passed out right?"

"Yes. Blood loss." I balled my fists in anger at Kate. Well, at least she was dead now. "The doctor said there was a possibility you'd die."

"That's good. That I'm alive I mean." She smiled weakly closing her eyes again. She was still high on the morphine. "Wait, how did I survive then?"

I tensed. "The doctors were good, and your own body fought to survive." I hoped she would drop it.

"But…" I could feel her trying to think hard about this, but the medication didn't allow her brain to work properly.

"Shh…" I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about that anymore. You're well and alive and that's all that matters."

As soon as I pulled back from kissing her forehead, I saw it in her eyes that she knew. Of course she would. Even though strongly medicated, she had to feel the electricity I felt when my lips made contact with her skin. She was awake enough to realize what was happening, what she was feeling. I looked away as she sat up on the bed.

"Tell me you did not…" She didn't even finish. She didn't want to think about what I had done to her. "Derek, how did I survive?"

I wished Scott were here. We had agreed not to tell her until she was well and healthy. I had fucked up. I wanted Scott to be here, so Sky could not only direct her wrath at me but at him too. I sighed knowing there was no way out. Unless I called the nurse to drug her, but that would only make Sky more upset when she woke up again. I might as well get it out the way now.

"You were very weak." I began. "You heartbeat was dangerously slow, you had lost a lot of blood, and Peter dying left you on the verge of death. Scott and…"

"Scott was involved?" Shit, I shouldn't have mentioned Scott.

"Yes," I answered knowing I couldn't do any more damage. "We both agreed that this was the best solution."

"What was the solution?" She asked though I knew she knew.

"Sky, you have to understand…"

"Answer me Derek!" She shrieked anger and terror in her eyes.

"I had to mark you." I responded defeated. "I made you my mate. It was so you could use my strength to pull through."

It was half the truth. Being my mate, my strength would be hers and hers would be mine. We were one and together we could overcome anything even near death. The other reason for making her my mate was that I was selfish and wanted her as part of my pack and not Scott's. I didn't want him to be slightly stronger than me; it was a threat to my position as the Alpha that plus the fact that I loved her.

She was breathing hard. The machine that monitored Sky's heartbeat went crazy as she became agitated plus I heard her heartbeat loud and clear.

"Sky calm down," I regretted my words as soon as they were out.

"Calm down?" She freaked out like I knew she would. "Calm down? Really? Fuck you Derek! After all that I went through with being marked against my will with Peter, you went and did the same to me again?"

"I didn't." I knew I should shut up. If I spoke I'd only make her angrier. But I thought she'd be happy. Now that were mates, there would truly be nothing to keep us apart.

"Yes you did." She seethed. "I would otherwise be happy to be mated to you, but not like this Derek. Not now or ever."

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You can't expect me to be happy about being tied to you unwillingly. If you had asked me a few weeks ago, I would have been ecstatic, and I would have accepted. But now, it's all fucked up."

"I still don't understand." I frowned. "You love me, and I love you. Being mates should not scare you. I will not use the bond to make you do anything or torture you like Peter could have done. Being mated simply means you and I are together until death, and everything we already feel towards each other is just intensified. You don't need to be scared of being with me."

"I don't want to be with you." Her words sounded like they were in another language. I couldn't grasp what was happening here. I knew she'd freak out about her will being taken away, but not wanting to be with me was too much.

"Why?"

"Because, you're the Alpha now. You will do horrible things. You will be like Peter. Besides, how do I know I'm not just your mate because you want the strength of a pack?"

"You think so low of me?" Anger replaced my confusion and despair though I knew she was right.

"You know how being the Alpha works." She didn't look at me.

"If I remember correctly Laura was just fine when she became the Alpha." I spat back at her.

"Either way it doesn't matter." She looked right into my eyes. "I can't … and you can't…"

"Why not?" I growled.

"I can't be with a person I fear," I could see tears in her eyes. "And I hate you for robbing Scott of the only chance he had at being free. You didn't listen to me when I begged you not to kill him. Scott had to do it and you knew it."

"I couldn't stop myself Sky!" I was blind with rage now.

"Yes you could have," she said sadly. "You hesitated; you were in control of yourself, and yet you still did it. I can feel it through the… bond that you wanted to kill him. You knew what would happen."

My anger defused. She was right, again. In fact, I had said I would take the risks and the perks. I was now stronger than ever, and my power would increase as my pack did. She was also right about me turning into something bad. Power can twist people into horrible ways. I was pretty sure the only reason Laura didn't turn like Peter was because she was too good. But I wasn't. Right now being in control of myself, I felt afraid. I didn't want to lose myself because that would mean losing Sky. I turned to her.

"Sky, please." I pleaded. "You can't leave me. I don't want to lose myself. Only you can help me stay who I am."

I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She looked back at me with tears then she looked away from me, but she still said nothing. She opened her mouth to speak when the door opened. I got up not wanting to show weakness, for I was the Alpha after all. Stiles came in with balloons, flowers and a stuffed animal. My body went rigid. At that moment, I didn't see a boy. I saw an enemy.

He ignored me and walked to Sky's bed. I saw her face light up with a warm smile. I could feel she was thrilled to see him.

"Hey," Stiles said as he planted a kiss on Sky's forehead, and she closed her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm great." She hugged him before he pulled back and set the stuffed animal next to her. "Is all that for me?" She gasped.

"Yes," he smiled. "I was hoping this would cheer you up a bit. By the way, you should not be sitting. You need to rest."

My breathing picked up, and I balled my fists. I was pissed off. I watched as Stiles caressed Sky's face, and I felt that she wasn't indifferent to his touch. I lost it after that. I grabbed Stiles by the neck.

"Derek!" Sky screamed with terror in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"You will leave right now before I rip you to pieces." I growled in Stiles' face as I held him against the wall. "She is mine!"

He simply stared back at me with fear in his eyes as he tried to gasp for air. I felt a light shoving on my back. I turned my head slightly and saw Sky had gotten out of bed and was hitting me.

"Put him down!" She kept screaming.

"No!" I watched as Stiles' eyes began rolling to the back of his head. "He will not take what is mine."

"I am not yours!" She stopped hitting me. "I will never be yours. Bond or no bond, I don't want to be with you anymore."

I let go of Stiles. He fell and began coughing. I turned and advanced towards Sky. She took a few steps back until she was against the wall. She shoved me, but I grabbed her hands pinning them against the wall.

"Get away from me." She said weakly.

"You want me. I can feel it." I leaned down and kissed her roughly.

I pulled back frowning. She hadn't kissed me back. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"It's not you I want." She said looking straight at me, but then her eyes moved on and rested on Stiles. "It's him. Get out of my life."

I let go of her and, in a moment of weakness, I walked out. I could feel her words held truth. She had feelings for him. She still loved me, and she did want me. But Stiles meant more to her at the moment. I couldn't stay and risk killing him because then I would be just like Peter. I would truly lose myself. There had to be other ways to get rid of both Stiles and Scott. I needed a pack.

_Sky POV_

I rushed to Stiles side as soon as Derek left. A piece of me went with him, and I almost, almost went after him. It killed me to tell him to leave me, but I feared him. I knew it was a matter of time before he lost himself. In fact, he was well on the way when he grabbed Stiles by the neck and almost chocked him to death.

"Stiles?" I asked kneeling next to him. "Are you ok?"

He nodded while he still coughed. I helped him get up even though I was feeling faint from getting up abruptly. We managed to sit on the couch Derek had been earlier just as a nurse walked in. Honestly, I'm amazed they didn't come earlier when I was shouting at Derek.

"You should not be up," I looked up and noticed my nurse was Scott's mom. "You are not completely recovered. Stiles you should have kept her in bed."

Stiles looked composed and gave Melissa a smile. "Yeah sorry," he said working hard to sound normal. He stood up and helped me back into the bed.

"All right," Melissa said putting the IV back in my vein. "Does anything hurt? Do you need something?"

I frowned. She looked totally concerned and that took me by surprise since she hated me. But then again, it was her job to look after patients even the illegitimate child of her husband.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"If you need anything let me know ok?" She smiled and left.

"I should almost die more often," I said attempting a joke.

"That's not funny." Stiles said flatly.

I sighed. "I know." I bit my lip. "Stiles, I'm so sorry. Derek is insane. I'm sorry!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't apologize. It's not like it was your fault."

"Hmm, it kind of is." I frowned. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what?" He looked truly confused.

"Derek made me his mate." I kept frowning. "I thought you knew. I mean Scott was in on this whole thing, I think." I began to get angry once again.

"They did what?" If possible, he looked more confused and… hurt? Did is see pain in his eyes?

"I'm Derek's mate. For life." I felt a thrill run through my body. Conflicting emotions made my heart constrict: anger at being forced into being someone's mate once again, happiness that at least it was someone I loved, sadness that we could and would not be together.

"Fuck!" Stiles suddenly cursed. I don't think I ever heard him curse, and it startled me. He stood up and began pacing furiously. "Just when I think I have a chance with you, it all goes to fucking hell!"

I frowned. "Stiles what are you talking about?" Then my eyes widened. Had I given him the wrong idea when I told Derek I wanted Stiles instead of him? Shit. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't completely lied. Shit, again.

He stopped pacing and sat abruptly in the bed. He grabbed my face between his hands and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I responded to him. "I love you Sky." He was still close to me and looking into my eyes. "It's not an infatuation or a teenage crush. I truly love you Sky. I just never told you, until now that is."

"Stiles," I closed my eyes. He ran his thumb over my cheek wiping away a tear I had not felt leak out. "We can't."

"I know." He let go of me.

I opened my eyes. I didn't want him to give up on me or stop touching me. I realized that I was in love with him too. Maybe not as much as I loved Derek, but I still loved him.

"Because you love Derek and now you're mated to him." He stated looking at the wall emotionless.

"No, because I don't want to end up in jail."

"What?" He turned to me with confusion all over his face. He looked so cute when he was confused which was like 99.99% of the time.

I smiled. "You're a minor. I will be like a pedophile."

"I don't care." He said eagerly getting close to me again. "I don't care that you love Derek and are mated to him. I don't care about age. No one will either. You're only nineteen. Just give me a chance."

I bit my lip. I had nothing to lose, but he did. He sincerely loved me. But then again so did I. My next move took me by surprise: I pulled him for a kiss. As I kissed him, I knew the consequences of my decision. And just like Derek, I did it anyway. I was a bad and hypocritical person, but it was very possible that my plan would work out.

"We will see." I murmured against Stiles soft lips.

We will see indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. To be honest, I hate Sky right now. She should be happy to be mated to a sexy beast like Derek. Plus, she should not play with Stiles feelings. But hey, there's gotta be drama left to carry on to the sequel ;) Anyway what did you think about Sky and Derek being mates? What will happen next? Who will Sky end up with Stiles or Derek? What is her plan? How much do you hate me? Hehe. By the way, I went over this chapter several times so everything makes sense in my head but if you are confused or whatever, feel free to PM or review. <strong>

**P.S. Longest chapter I have ever written! Wouldn't it be nice if I wrote this much or more for every chapter? I will try for next time! **


	29. To Be Continued

**I am furiously working on the sequel, and I hope to have the plot posted soon. I have given you some clues as to what will happen in the sequel. Here is the last chapter of **_I Never Told You. _

* * *

><p><em>DPOV<em>

I chuckled as I heard a car door slamming. He changed his mind. I stayed hidden in the shadows. I watched him as he slowly opened the door and stood in the damaged foyer. He looked around and gulped. His heart beat wildly in his chest.

"Derek," he gulped again. "Derek?"

I smiled and inhaled the fear radiating off his body.

"Derek!" He shouted breathing hard. "I changed my mind. I'll do it. But first, change me."

I laughed out loud, my laughter bouncing off the walls. I stepped out of the shadows and stood at the top of the stairs. I looked down at him cowering by the door since the moment I laughed.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked him knowing the answer already.

"Yes." His voice trembled.

I jumped from the top of the stairs and landed right in front of him. He took a few steps back. I advanced menacingly towards him opening my mouth. He closed his eyes not wanting to see when I bit him. I abruptly pulled back and pushed him to the floor. I laughed once again.

"You really think I'll just bite you?" I crouched next to him. "I don't think you understand. First, you get me what I want then, well, and then we will see. Are you still in?"

He hesitated. "Yes." He answered with fierceness.

_Spoken like a true Hale_, I thought helping him up. I told him what he needed to do for me. After he left to do what I asked him, I felt closer to my goal. In a matter of time, I would have her back and all of them out of the way. I set out to do my own part.

_Sky POV_

Breathing deeply, I raised my hand and knocked on the door. I waited for a couple of seconds and then the door opened. He motioned me inside. He led me to his living room without a word. I gingerly sat down in one of the couches.

"So," I said to break the awkwardness in the room. I was not used to having any other kind of relationship with the Argents but one of hatred.

However, when Chris learned what Kate had done, he made sure I knew he had nothing to do with the Hale fire. He also made sure I was ok after Kate had shot me. After I had been released from the hospital, he invited me to his house. So here I was nervous, for I had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

"Skylar," Mrs. Argent greeted me as she walked into the living room and sat next to Chris.

"Victoria," I greeted back.

Victoria Argent was a dangerous woman. She hated wolves slightly less than Kate did but not by much. I know had a feeling that they wanted to talk to me to about Scott and Allison. My defenses went up.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked just wanting to get it over with. I was going to defend Scott and Allison's relationship. I was also going to make it known that they could and would not hurt Scott in any way.

"We want to ask you something," Chris began after looking at his wife. "Now that it has been made known about Kate's involvement with the arson of the Hale house, the police will be investigating our family. We will have to lay low and of course we cannot continue with the organization. In fact, my father is coming into town to take over things."

"He's coming with back-up isn't he?" I grimaced.

"Yes," Chris said carefully. "But you must know I will do everything I can to make sure my father and the others don't go after Scott, which is why I'm going to ask you to be in charge of the organization for many reasons. First, it would give you an advantage at keeping your brother alive and second," Chris sighed. "My father is a zealous hunter just like Kate. We can't have him be the leader; not if we want to avoid this from happening again. What do you say? Will you do it?"

My jaw touched the floor. I didn't expect them to make me leader of their organization.

"I don't know," I frowned. "I have never been a part of a group of hunters. My dad and I hunted wolves that became too inconspicuous and violent, and we worked alone. I don't think I would know what to do."

"It doesn't matter," Victoria said abruptly. "We just need to keep Gerard off the organization. Skylar, I also need you to train Allison. She has to know how to defend herself."

"Woah, woah!" I said getting up. "This is too much. I can't be a leader of a hunter's organization. For one, I have a werewolf brother and second I am freaking mated to another. What kind of person would I be?"

I mentally smacked myself. I should not have said anything about my bond with Derek. They would use it against me. However, they didn't seem fazed or surprised by my confession. I had a feeling Scott had told Allison, and she told her parents. Damn.

"All the more reasons to be a part of us," Victoria said getting up and putting a hand in my shoulder. "This is the best way to keep Scott alive until you find a way to cure him, and I'm sure there are ways. With us, you could have contacts all over the world that can possibly help you find a cure for Scott as well as a way to free yourself from Derek Hale." She surprised me by hugging me. "Just think about it. You have twenty four hours to decide."

After that, I left. What Victoria had said appealed to me. If I accepted to be their temporary leader, I could have access to their information. The possibility that they may have a cure or an idea of a cure for Scott was big. I sighed. I had a lot to think about in the next twenty four hours.

_Stiles POV_

I ran my hand through Lydia's hair. I felt awful that she had ended up bitten by Peter while she had been with me. I would never forgive myself if she ended up being a wolf or dead, and that was why I was here. I needed to see if her wounds were healing fast. However, I did not have the courage to look at her wounds without Sky around. I looked at my watch; Sky was late. I hoped she was ok.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Sky said quietly shutting the door gently.

I smiled at her. "It's ok." She hugged me awkwardly with one arm since the other one was in arm sling.

"All right," she said looking around. "Let's do this."

Sky moved Lydia's hair out the way and gently pulled at the bandages until they revealed that Lydia's wounds were not healing. Not in an abnormal and incredible way like Scott's or Derek's had. We both turned to look at each other at the same time; confusion and shock were written in our faces.

"What does this mean?" I asked Sky.

"I don't know," she looked back down at Lydia's wounds and frowned. "Either she was already a wolf or she has some kind of defense against the bite."

"Woah, what do you mean she was already a werewolf?" My lips went dry.

"When you bite a werewolf, nothing happens of course." Sky taped the bandage back. "But if she was a werewolf, the bite would still heal, so Lydia is not a wolf. I think."

"What about her having a defense against the bite?" We both stepped back from her bed. "Is that possible?"

"Maybe." She kept frowning and suddenly her eyes widened. "She's an omega."

"What does that mean?" I felt cold all over.

"I'm not sure but this could be bad." She turned around to leave. "We have to talk to someone."

I sadly glanced back at Lydia before following Sky.

_JPOV_

I saw them leave Lydia's room. I took this opportunity to approach them and get started with what Derek wanted. As I approached them, Stiles put his arm around the girl. I had to admit, she was hot. She had long jet black hair that fell in curls, her eyes were blue, and she had a small body though curvy. I finally understood why Derek wanted her. Hell, I might just get her for myself. An idea occurred to me. A way to guarantee Derek gave me what I wanted. I put on a smile and greeted them nicely. I started my own plan instead.

_Scott POV_

I hugged Allison tighter to me. I smiled like an idiot and laid my cheek on her head. I was perfectly happy at this moment with the girl I loved. We had gone through so much to be where we were. Of course we were not done by a long shot. There were things we still had to sort through.

I was still a werewolf: her family's enemy. There seemed to be no other way out of this curse, for my only possible chance had been taken by Derek. Not only was I afraid of her family hunting me down, but Derek posed a great threat. He would want me to be in his pack, and if I didn't join him, he would kill me. I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't want to be a monster. A monster that at some point Allison would hunt.

Allison had told me that she overheard her parents talking to my sister. They asked her to train Allison since everyone else would be investigated for the Hale fire. She also told me that her grandfather and others were coming in two days. More hunters trying to kill me, as if I didn't have enough people trying to kill me.

Like my sister. She wanted to choke me to death. I had allowed Derek to mate with her even though I had done it to save her. Now, she didn't want to see me. She spent most of her time with Stiles. I understood her anger, but it saddened me that she didn't realize the reasons why I had done what I had done.

I sighed. Yes, there were many things to worry about but at the moment I just wanted to be with Allison. She turned her head so that her lips touched my neck. I shivered. Yes, happy for now.

"I love you Scott McCall," Allison said still her lips touching my neck.

"I love you Allison Argent," I pulled her for a kiss.

We pulled away to breathe and turned our heads to the stars hoping that the coming war didn't come too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Several things I want to ask of you: <strong>

**If you have any ideas of what should happen or things you want to see in the sequel, let me know. I love feedback and contributions. You can always PM or review. **

**I'd also love for some ideas as to what I should title the next story. I have a couple of ideas but as I said, I love contributions. **

**By the way, I will post a summary of the sequel as an additional chapter to this story, so you guys know what to expect next. Once again thank you for reading and be patient as I work on the sequel. **

**XOXO **

**Moni. **

**P.S. I never mentioned this: I speak Spanish and a tad bit of French so for my international readers, feel free to contribute. (: **


	30. Sweet Sacrifice Plot: Spoiler!

**DISCLAIMER****: LOTS OF SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED. PLOT SUBJECT TO CHANGE. **

* * *

><p>Title of Sequel: <strong>Sweet Sacrifice<strong> (title also subject to change)

**Sky** has taken over the Argent's organization to find a cure for her brother Scott. At the same time, she struggles to free herself from Derek, start a relationship with Stiles while Jackson seems to join the fight for her affection. Things get complicated when Sky finds herself in an unexpected situation that will bind her tighter to one of the three men in her life. Who will she chose? Will she save Scott?

**Derek** is the new Alpha in town. But he wants to use his power to force Sky back to him and get rid of Scott and especially Stiles. Things change when a new wolf comes into town and challenges his authority as Alpha. Worst part, the wolf is an Alpha female and takes an interest in him. Will his hunger for power make him forget about Sky?

**Scott** can't catch a break. Just when things started to work between him and Allison, her grandfather threatens to kill him, and when he tries to help Lydia, Allison accuses him of cheating. To top it all, his wolf urges are coming out stronger than ever. Derek offers to help, but Scott can't trust him. When will it end for him?

**Stiles** is risking his life for her. He knows Derek will rip him apart at any moment, but Stiles can't let go of Sky. He knows Sky can't love him until she's free. His only option is to kill Derek. Then there is his guilt over what has happened to Lydia and her growing infatuation with him. Who will end up dead first, Derek or Stiles? Will he crush Lydia's heart?

**Lydia** doesn't know what is happening to her. She is no longer the outgoing girls she used to be. As if she needed it, she is growing fond of Stiles. Will she return to her old self? Does she have a chance with Stiles?

**Jackson** uncovers secrets that could change everything. When his own plan backfires when he falls for the wrong girl, Derek is out to get him. His chance at being a wolf is gone, or is it? Who is he really?

**Allison** is learning the family business, and she hates it. All she wants is to be with Scott, but her grandfather is pressuring her to be a hunter. Her best friend Lydia is acting strange and spending too much time with Scott. Will she discover what is going on between Scott and Lydia? Will she turn into a heartless hunter?

**Marissa **is out to get Sky and steal Derek. As an alpha female, Marissa decides Derek will be a great asset to her pack plus getting back at Sky is a bonus. Why does she hate Sky? Will she grow feelings for Derek?

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you have the plot, tell me if I have spoiled the sequel for you or does it make you more excited? As I said, I may change the story. Thanks!<strong>


	31. New Story

Greetings,

_Invincible_, a continuation to Derek's and Sky's story, has been posted! If interested, do check it out, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks.

Love,

littlerichellemead


End file.
